Sailor Moon Ultimate, la nueva continuacion
by sailormoon019
Summary: **COMPLETA** Despues de derrotar a Sailor Galaxia, aparece un nuevo enemigo, y alguien retorna a la vida de las Sailors. Podrá esa persona cambiar el futuro de la Neoreina y el Rey endimion.. Averígualo!
1. Capitulo I: El Regreso

Nota: Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 1: "El Regreso"**

Hoy hacen dos años de aquella despedida, me pregunto ¿Qué será de ellos?...

_Serena mi amor… Despierta, un nuevo día nos muestra sus rayos de sol, y te he preparado el desayuno para que lo puedas disfrutar antes de irte a la escuela…

_Oh Darien *u*…(desperezándose) Muchas gracias Darien… (pensativa) Sabes, tuve un sueño extraño, y eso me ha dado ganas de hacerte una pregunta…. tu de verás me amas?

_¿por qué preguntas eso?

_Es que sabes, me eh dado cuenta que siempre te da mucha vergüenza besarme delante de todos… Y últimamente nosotros, bueno… hemos estado un poco distanciados… A pesar de que no hemos tenido enemigos contra quienes combatir, y de que todo ha estado muy tranquilo, el estudio no me ha dejado mucho tiempo, ya estoy en tercero de preparatoria, y bueno mis obligaciones han cambiado, debo admitir que nunca dejare de ser esas niña traviesa pues porque es lo que me hace mas feliz, pero no puedes negar que eh madurado bastante

_Es verdad Serena, eres toda una princesa de dieciocho años… Mira Serena yo te amo con todo mi corazón te lo he dicho, y sabes que tenemos un futuro juntos… Yo quisiera poder demostrarte mi amor frente a todos, es que tu ya sabes que a tu padre no le gusta mucho la idea de que salgas con alguien mayor que tu, y eso me hace dar vergüenza

_Pero Darien a mi no me interesa mi padre….

_Lo se Serena lo se…. Pero no entremos demasiado en detalles que no quiero que discutamos como anoche lo hicimos… Después de todo que le guste a tu padre o no, es conmigo con quien te quedas a dormir (sonríe)…. Te amo debes saberlo hoy y siempre… ahora vamos vístete que al final se te volvió a hacer tarde

_¿QUÉEEEEEEEE? LLEGARE TARDE A LA ESCUELA (ya cambiada le da un beso a Darien y sale corriendo)

Hola me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo 18 años y voy en tercero de secundaria… Las cosas últimamente han estado muy tranquilas, hace dos años que derrotamos a Sailor Galaxia, y que las Sailor Stars Lights retornaron a su planeta. Mientras tanto, nostras: Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina y yo nos hemos dedicado a dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo para poder aprobar todos los exámenes, y debo decir que nos esta yendo bastante bien… A propósito Mina a conseguido novio digamos que es una mezcla entre todos los hombres que ella siempre quiso, su nombre es Armando como el de su primer amor, es por eso que Mina también esta muy emocionada. Rei por su parte ha estado saliendo con muchos hombres pero siempre termina volviendo a los brazos de Nicolas. Lita sigue descubriendo que cada vez hay más hombres que se parecen a sus ex, pero todavía no ha encontrado a su verdadero amor, aunque sospecho que oculta algo porque esta verdaderamente extraña, y bueno Amy ya saben como es siempre dedicada al estudio dice que no tiene tiempo de andar pensando en esas tonterías. Yo disfruto a pleno de mi amor con Darien, y bueno Luna y Artemis han decidido por fin dejar de dar tantas vueltas y se han confesado su amor…

_CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AWWWWW!!!!!!!

.

_KELVIN!!!!! OTRA VEZ POR MI CAMINO???? O.O oh Molly eres tu! Pense que eras… Oye y tu tambien llegando tarde?? Pero si tu siempre llegas temprano!!!

_Ah Hola Serena, es que me eh quedado dormida

_QUE TU TE HAS QUEDADO DORMIDA???

_bueno es que anoche Kelvin y yo… . oh lo siento Serena debo irme… Adiós…

_¿Kelvin y ella? ¿Pero …? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Molly……

_Serena!

_Serena!

_Amy, Lita hola chicas!!!! Oigan y mina???

_No lo sabemos…. Íbamos a encontrarla en el camino, como siempre, pero no ha llegado a tiempo, otra a la que no se le pierden las costumbres

_ya basta chicas…

_Serena, Amy, Lita!!!!

_Mina pero que te paso… Porque estas así?

Mina había llegado a la escuela demasiado agitada, casi no podía respirar, parecía que se le fuera a salir el corazón del pecho…

_Disculpen por llegar tarde, es que me encontré con Rei en el camino. Esta tarde después de la escuela quiere vernos en el templo Hikawa, parece que era muy urgente…

Luego de Clases las chicas acudieron al templo Hikawa para ver que era eso tan importante que Rei quería comunicarles…

_Hola chicas, miren la razón de mi llamado es que… bueno… eh tenido un sueño muy extraño… y mira sin ofender Serena, a sido sobre tu y Darien….

_QUE??????? (todas)

_Si mira Serena, discúlpame, no es que yo quiera tener esos sueños, pero verán en mi sueño… bueno, tu Serena eh….

_habla ya Rei!!!

_bueno amy disculpa, es que en mi sueño Serena tu terminabas con Darien, porque te habías cansado de él…

_Eso no puede ser cierto… verdad que no Serena?

_Mina a decir verdad, yo también tuve ese sueño…

_EN SERIO????

_Si… es por eso que hoy eh hablado con Darien, no le he dicho el motivo de mi preocupación, pero le pedí por favor que me demostrara mas su amor, porque en mi sueño yo estaba cansada de Darien porque el me tenia en cuenta solamente cuando estábamos solos, y a no ser que alguien tratara de lastimarme, luego era muy frio conmigo…

_Pero Serena…

_Rei ya conté mi sueño, te pido por favor que entiendas cuando te digo que ya lo hable con Darien…. No es nada por lo que preocuparse…

_Pero Serena…

_Ya basta Rei, no soy una niña tonta, ya no mas… y si te digo que todo estará bien asi será… ahora si me disculpan se hace tarde y debo retirarme… buenas noches chicas…

Al irse Serena…

_Ya entiendo, entonces no nos conto todo el sueño

_Es verdad Amy, ella solo les ha contado una parte, si es verdad que Serena y yo tuvimos el mismo sueño, eso significa que alguien esta por llegar a la tierra y esta vez es en serio… ya saben a que me refiero… el problema es que con él, viene alguien más… y tengo miedo de esa persona… Hemos estado demasiado tranquilas, no quisiera que justo ahora interrumpieran nuestra vida normal…

_Vamos chicas no hay de que preocuparse, siempre confiamos en Serena verdad? Bueno ahora no es el momento para dejar de hacerlo…

_Lita tiene razón, vamos Rei ténle un poco de confianza

_Mina tu no entiendes verdad?

_Pero que quieres que entienda, ya nos conto el sueño Serena no entiendo que tiene de misterioso… (Mirando al cielo) Miren chicas, una estrella fugaz, pidan un deseo

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS EN sailormoon_, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!


	2. Capitulo II: Reencuentro

Nota: Sailor moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 2: "Reencuentro"**

Todas quedan mirándose, sin poder creer la ingenuidad de Mina…

_Pero que les pasa chicas? Tanto alboroto por una estrella fugaz?

_A ver si lo entiendes Mina, cuando hablamos de _ÉL_, no nos referíamos exactamente a Darien

_AHH NO??? Y entonces a quien Amy???

_Eres tan tonta como Serena Mina… jajajajajajajaja

_Oye Lita, tu si entendiste???

_Ehhh si… acaso no te diste cuenta de quien hablábamos… hablábamos de él

_PERO QUIEN ES EL????

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEIYA!!!!!!!

_QUE??????????????????? (cayendo al piso con cara de tonta) Con razón me miraron así cuando dije lo de la estre… chicas LA ESTRELLA!!!! LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ….

_Hasta que entendió!

_En este momento no podemos hacer nada, debemos esperar, pues no sabemos que pasara… después de todo fue un sueño verdad??

_Quizá tengas razón Lita… Pero nose…

_Mejor nos vamos ya no?

_Tienes razón Amy… Adiós Rei

_Adiós!

_Nos vemos mañana!

[[ Las tres chicas se dirigieron a sus hogares. Mientras tanto Serena en su habitación, pensaba mirando al cielo... ]]

_Y si Rei tiene razón? Y si es más que un sueño? Se que han pasado dos años pero… no lo eh olvidado… que será lo que pasara esta vez?? Que es eso?? Una estrella fugaz??? Pediré mi deseo…. Creo que… creo que pediré…. Si… eso… pediré…

Una silenciosa Gatita negra, con una calva de luna en la frente entraba en la habitación de Serena… Su nombre es Luna, y es una amiga muy especial para la niña de cabellos dorados, ya que Luna fue quien la inicio en esto de las Sailor Scouts, y gracias a ella encontré muy buenas amigas, y a un hombre maravilloso.

_Serena, oye que haces… Oh esta dormida, que cara tiene la pobre estará bien? Mejor será dejarla descansar…

……………….

_Serena levántate o llegaras Tarde!!!!!!!!!!

_Si luna, estoy despierta….

_de verdad? Pero a ti que te ha pasado?

_nada…. Simplemente desperté…

_Oye Serena pero estas llorando, te encuentras bien…

_Si, es solo que tenia ganas de llorar… nada mas…

_Serena seguro te encuentras bien…

_Si luna… me pregunto si estará bien que lo recuerde…. será mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde, de nuevo

………..

Serena caminaba, o mejor dicho corría hacia la escuela, para que no se le hiciera tarde, pero al doblar la esquina se llevo por delante a un hombre… Un hombre que la ayudo a levantarse del suelo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la abrazo… Serena conocía a ese hombre, esos ojos, ese cabello, el era…

_Bombón… al fin volvemos a vernos….

_Se.. Seiya… Pero.. Pero… Como es que tu…

_Discúlpame Bombón es que no aguantaba un día mas sin verte… Te extrañaba Bombón y como las cosas han estado tan tranquilas, a mi planeta no le haría ningún daño que una estrella se perdiera por allí verdad? Hahaha como has estado?

_Bi… Bien… Pero… Y es que has venido solo? Como están Taiki y Yaten? Y la princesa?

_Vamos bombon hace dos años que no me ves y me preguntas eso…

_Disculpa, es que … vaya que sorpresa!!! Realmente yo también los extrañe

_En serio?? Debo decir que estas hermosa… muy hermosa (se queda mirándola atónito)

Al fin la tenia cerca, al fin podía volver a apreciar esos hermosos ojos, que tanta paz le daban, al fin podía observar sus cabellos, que elevados por el viento parecían danzar junto con él… Al fin podía…

_Disculpadme Seiya pero se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela

_Y de verdad piensas que te dejare ir?

_Que dices?

_Vamos, te extrañe te dije, quiero que tomemos algo, un helado seguro te viene bien!!

_No Seiya en serio es que ya no estoy tan despreocupada por la escuela sabes? Y de verdad necesito ir..

_Esta bien, pero cuando salgas estaré allí y te llevare un regalo… y no me podrás decir que no al helado

_De acuerdo!!! Como recuerdas las cosas que mas me gustan!

_Siempre te recordé…

^.^

_Bueno nos vemos luego bomboncito

_Adios Seiya

…………….

Ya en la escuela

No logro concentrarme, ah regresado, justo un día después de soñar con él… Realmente lo soñé una vez desde su partida? No… No… En realidad he estado extrañándolo… Seiya me demostró lo que una persona hace verdaderamente al estar enamorado, no le importa si se entera todo el mundo, y no le importa quien lo vea conmigo, al contrario cuanta mas gente lo vea, mas dichoso se sentía… Sin embargo Darien no es así… vamos Serena pero en que estas pensando? No seas tonta, solo porque Seiya es un poco atractivo, no vas a cambiar tus sentimientos de un día para el otro verdad? Que tonta soy!

_Oye Serena estas bien

_Que? Eh? Si Mina, si… he gracias

_Seguro?

_Si si… (mira hacia la ventana) ya casi es la hora de salida verdad? Estara?

_De quien hablas?

_hummm de nadie

Se escucha el timbre!!!!

_Ya vamos Serena…

_Si mina… *que dirán las chicas cuando lo vean, no eh tenido tiempo de contarles lo sucedido, que pasará?... seguro se enfadarán conmigo… en especial Rei*

..Ya afuera..

_Y a donde vamos ahora? Tu que dices Serena?

_No se Amy, quizá podamos ir al parque numero 10 a tomar algo

_pero Serena, Darien no venia por ti?

_Eh.. si lo había olvidado… pero ya hace 10 minutos que estamos aquí, y el siempre se esta temprano

_Que dicen si las acompaño muchachas?

Serena se da vuelta, y las chicas no pueden evitar su cara de sorpresa y terror a la vez

_vamos muchachas ni que hubieran visto un fantasma!

_SEIYA??

_SEIYA!!!!

_Hola Mina, hola Amy

_Pero que haces aquí?

_Oigan que recibimiento es este? Las extrañaba muchachas, y ni hablar de que bombon me estaba perturbando los sueños ya… Toma

Le entrega un ramo de flores a Serena, aquellas que se llaman "no me olvides"

_No quise traerte rosas, porque yo no soy tu novio y quiero que mi flor sea especial, no una repetida

_Emmm, gracias Seiya

_Serena, discúlpame la tardanza…

_Darien….

_*Ah con que ese ya esta aquí* (piensa)… Hola Darien

_Seiya? Hola… pero cuando has llegado??

_Anoche

_ Y Yaten y Taiki??

_No han venido… Digamos que me tome unas vacaciones de ellos para visitar a mi bombon ^.^ Veo que como te dije la ultima vez que nos vimos la has cuidado!

_Si y muy bien… verdad Serena?

Para sorpresa de todos Darien la toma a Serena de la cintura, le quita el ramo de flores de la mano, lo tira al piso y la besa delante de todos.

Automáticamente todos voltearon a mirar a Seiya, que a pesar de que tenia puestas sus gafas y esbozaba una gran sonrisa, no pudo evitar dejar entrever esa rabia contenida.

_Disculpa, pero le has hecho tirar a bombon el ramo de flores que le regale

Serena desprendiéndose de Darien, las recoge

_Disculpa Seiya, ha sido sin querer

_Bueno bombon creo que nuestro helado quedará para una próxima ocasión. Nos vemos muchachas, Darien, Cuídense

_Adiós Seiya (contestaron todos)

Cuando Serena partió con Darien, las chicas se dirigieron automáticamente al templo Hikawa, convocando una reunión a espaldas de Serena…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!


	3. Capítulo III: El enemigo

Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 3: "El enemigo"**

Ya en el templo las chicas discuten las posibilidades

_Ustedes que creen?

_Tu dices que vino con malas intensiones Rei?

_No Lita, es simplemente que no vino solo… algo entro en la atmósfera con el

_Y como lo sabes?

_Es que eh percibido una presencia maligna… Anoche estaba contemplando el cielo y bueno note algo extraño… es que ustedes no sienten algo extraño?

_Ha decir verdad, yo estuve analizando porque me has dejado preocupada Rei, y bueno eh descubierto un cambio en la atmósfera, es como si algo se acercara

_Vamos chicas, hace dos años que no pasa nada.. no seamos tan pesimistas. Seiya solo se regreso porque es obvio que quería ver a Serena

_Es que no lo entiendes mina?? Algo podría suceder

_(sin escuchar a Rei) Es una lastima que Yaten no haya venido con el

_ . Pero que dices Mina? Pues si tu tienes novio

_ahh Jajajajaj si si ya lo se pero… es que Yaten estaba guapo…

_Hay Mina si tu no cambias

_Vamos Amy, me vas a decir que tu no quisieras volver a ver a Taiky

_Bueno es que yo en verdad…

_Lo ves!!!

_Basta Muchachas!!!

_Rei

_Lo siento Lita, es que me desespera no saber que es lo que pasara…

Mientras tanto, en un lugar remotamente apartado del centro de Tokio, dos mujeres tomadas de la mano observan el cielo…

_Lo sabes verdad?

_Si también lo eh notado, una nueva ola, esta vez mas fría se viene acercando…

……………..

En algún lugar…

_Ellas no lograran derrotarme, no sabrán que los ataco hasta que la oscuridad los cubra por completo. No se salvarán… no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme… Ella deberá despertar antes de tiempo…

_ Corvus

_Si mi señora (haciendo reverencia)

_Quiero que bajes de los cielos, y comiences a buscar el resplandor de la estrella plateada… recuerda que ella debe evolucionar antes de tiempo… sino no podremos derrotarla… Ella no debe concebir a la futura princesa… Ella tiene que morir… Al resto de las personas que no tengan la estrella plateada, mátalos pues cuanta menos gente intervenga mejor…

_Lo que usted ordene mi señora… me retiro

_Te ganare… yo te derrotare, esa princesa no debe nacer, o sino no podremos apoderarnos del mundo… Yo soy Andrómeda y el mundo me pertenece!!! Ja jaja jaja jaja jaja jaja

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disculpen por el capítulo tan corto!!!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!


	4. Capítulo IV: Los Celos

Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 4: "Los celos"**

_Oye Serena, y que quería Seiya?

_Nada supongo… me dijo que me ha… quiero decir que nos ha extrañado a todos…

_Espero que solo sea eso… (Preocupado) Serena tu no me habías olvidado verdad? En aquel tiempo en que yo no estuve, tu no tuviste ningún romance con Seiya verdad?

_Pero que dices Darien, estas celoso??

_Tal vez….

_No seas tontito… yo te extrañaba, no podía pensar en nadie más, y menos en enamorarme… (mirando hacia la ventana Serena se pone a pensar) *verdad que no me enamore de él, cierto?*

_Serena estas bien?

_Si Darien disculpa… oye estoy cansada podrías acompañarme a mi casa?

_Serena es que tengo mucho que estudiar… me disculpas que no pueda acompañarte?

_Esta bien Darien, no te preocupes… Nos vemos mañana! (Lo besa)

Una vez encaminada hacia su casa, Serena no puede evitar pensar en Seiya… ¿Qué lo habrá traído realmente hacia aquí?

_Bombon

_Seiya!! Justo pensaba en ti

_Que bueno no ser el único que tiene ocupada la cabeza en un gran amor…

_vamos no me malinterpretes Seiya

_Si lo se, se que nos seré correspondido… Puedo acompañarte?

_Si seguro…

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Serena, un frio terrible comenzó a helarles los cuerpos… Serena que no había llevado abrigo se estaba empezando a congelar…

_Toma bombon (le da su saco)

_pero y tu?

_No te preocupes, con solo verte a ti bien, yo estaré bien

Esbozando una sonrisa

_Gracias!

_Sabes… no pude olvidarte, quise hacerlo, lo intente, pero tu hermoso rostro aparecía en mis sueños rogándome regresar, y decidí que era momento de poner fin a mi ausencia y hacerte una visita

(Comienza a llover)

Seiya abraza a Serena. Ella no rechaza el abrazo sino que se lo devuelve con ternura

_Sabes Seiya… soñé con tu regreso…

Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar sentir esa seguridad de encontrarse juntos…. Abrazados bajo la lluvia que ahora se convertía en nieve

_nieve? Que raro en esta época del año

_Tienes razón… Pero tu rostro se ve muy bello junto con los copos blancos que caen del cielo, eres toda una belleza

Serena se sonroja

_Seiya yo..

Alguien los observaba desde lejos, Serena no se dio cuenta, pero Seiya sabia perfectamente que Darien había salido corriendo a buscar a Serena cuando se dio cuenta que la había dejado ir a altas horas de la noche, sin abrigo y con un temporal que amenazaba y ahora los observaba desde la oscuridad…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS EN sailormoon_, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!

yumi kamagatha: No entendí lo que me quisiste decir sobre Serena y Darien… ¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste?


	5. Capítulo V: Conociendo al Enemigo

Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 5: "Conociendo al enemigo"**

Ya casi llegaban al final del camino, Seiya y Serena debían despedirse, para tomar sus respectivos caminos…

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

_Que fue eso?

_No lo se Seiya, vamos no podemos quedarnos aquí

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR, NOOOOOOOOOOO

_Tu debes tener la estrella que tanto busco para mi señora

_QUE DICES?????? DEJAME… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Que es eso?

_Es Molly, tengo que ayudarla… pero hace dos años que no me transformo en eternal Sailor Moon, seguirá funcionando??

¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon!! Ya no estaba la niña con cabellos dorados, ahora solo se veía una scout con un traje bellísimo, y alas en su espalda dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga

Poder de Lucha Estelar transformación! El muchacho también había desaparecido, en su lugar una preciosa mujer, vestida con un traje negro había aparecido…

_Wow cuanto hacia que no me transformaba, jajaja

_Vamos Seiya este no es el momento de pensar en eso, tenemos que ayudar a Molly

_Tienes razón

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Detente!!!

_Quien eres tu?

_No se quien eres, y no se que quieres pero no permitiré que arruines una noche tan bonita con tus malas intenciones, soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna

_Sailor Moon?? Quien demonios es Sailor Moon? No te atrevas a interrumpirme

Al decir esto, le lanza unas plumas negras, que al chocar contra el cuerpo de Sailor Moon le provocan un choque eléctrico, sacándole asi toda su energía, mientras unos lazos negros se enredaron a su alrededor, sin permitirle moverse

_Láser de estrella fugaz!!!

_Ahhhh… ya basta!! Y quien demonios eres tu?

_Pase por la oscuridad de la noche y también por la atmósfera de este planeta, soy una estrella fugaz, que atravesó la galaxia… Soy Sailor Star Fighter, y estoy lista para pelear

_Sailor que?? Cuanta gente inepta!! Aléjate

Dicho esto de sus espaldas salieron unos pequeños cuervos que comenzaron a volar en dirección a Sailor Star Fighter, y comenzaron a destruir su ropa, clavando sus filosas garras en su cuerpo… Fighter no podía deshacerse de ellos…. Atacaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndola caer al piso…

La enemiga hizo salir un rayo de luz negra de sus uñas, que impacto contra la frente de Molly.

_ Ahora veamos si tú tienes la estrella plateada

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Molly quedó inconsciente, mientras que de su frente sale a relucir una estrella de color rosado pálido, que permaneció en esa misma forma conforme pasaban los segundos….

_Oh que desilusión, yo pensé que como tu habías estado con ese hombre, eras ella… Pero no es mas que una insignificante estrella del corazón… No me sirves, asique deberás morir……….

_No te lo permitiré

Sailor Moon, había logrado deshacerse de las plumas… Las chicas estaban tardando en llegar… Que estaba pasando? Quien era esa?

_Deja en paz a mi amiga Molly…. (Sailor Moon estaba decidida, protegería a Molly a como de lugar)… Dulce Luz de estrella de las Sailors Scouts…

Las plumas rodearon a la enemiga, pero nada paso…

_QUE??????????

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!


	6. Capítulo VI: Un nuevo Poder

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 6: "Un nuevo poder"**

_QUE????

_De verdad pensaste que podías derrotarme con esa inútil arma…

La enemiga se lanzo de lleno contra Serena y rompió el báculo de la luna plateada. Tomándola por los brazos la levanto en el aire…

_No me dejas otra alternativa, eres muy molesta sabes…

_Te dije que te alejaras de ella, Láser de estrella fugaz….

Pero la enemiga fue mucho más rápida y uso a Serena de escudo

_NOOOOOOOO

_Burbujas de Mercurio, estallen!

_Sailor Mars, Saeta llameante de Marte!

Todo se nubló, y el poder de Sailor Mars pasó rozando a la enemiga, pero una rosa le cortó la mano, y de inmediato soltó a Serena…

_¿Y ahora quien se atreve a molestarme?

_Bajo la luz de las estrellas, las damas hermosas muestran sus mejores destellos, yo Tuxedo Masx no permitiré que lo arruines con tus sucias manos

_Al final no me dejan terminar mi trabajo…. Mejor me retirare… los dejo con mi pequeño juguete…

Molly que estaba completamente inconsciente en el suelo, perdió todo color, pero aun así se levanto del suelo, de sus espaldas brotaron unas alas negras, y sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos… tenia garras en vez de manos… Era parecida a un cuervo gigante…

_Molly no!!

_Sailor Júpiter, Ataque de ho…

_Noooooooooo, No lo hagas Sailor Júpiter

_Serena ella ya no es molly… pero tu si puedes ayudarla con el poder de la luz de.. Pero que ha pasado? (Sailor Venus acababa de ver el báculo roto en el piso)

_Esa maldita lo ha echo pedazos

_Bombon discúlpame, yo por querer protegerte te hice daño…

_Este no es momento para pensar en eso Seiya, debemos pensar en devolver a Molly a su estado original

Mientras todos trataban de evadir a Molly, ya que no querían atacarla porque le harían daño, Serena pensaba en que podía hacer, su báculo estaba roto, y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar a Molly

_Sailor Moon Cuidado!

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Grito Darien)

Molly había agarrado con sus garras a Sailor Moon, y la estaba dañando… Se comenzó a entrever sangre y el traje de eternal se estaba rasgando…

_Serena atácala!

_No puedo Sailor Mars, ella es mi amiga

_Hazlo Sailor Moon

_NOOOO, No quiero…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Serena te esta haciendo daño!!!!

_Pero es que es Molly, si la lastimo…

El demonio, seguía atacando con toda su furia a Sailor Moon… Lo peor era que nadie sabia como reaccionar, porque Serena tenia razón, y si la atacaban y terminaban haciéndole daño?… Por otro lado Serena ya estaba demasiado lastimada. Las garras de este cuervo destrozaban el cuerpo de Sailor Moon…

_Molly siempre serás mi amiga verdad? Siempre estarás a mi lado. Yo te protegeré! Yo seré quien te salve… Nadie te lastimara….

Un luz salió desde el broche de transformación de Sailor Moon, que tiro al demonio hacia el otro lado de la calle, su broche de transformación había cambiado del corazón con alas, a una estrella color plateada, y desde el centro se distinguía una pequeña luna negra.

_Ultímate Sailor Moon! Transformación!

Todos vieron la nueva transformación de Serena… Ya no tenia alas, ni los colores del traje de eternal… su nuevo traje consistía en una pollera blanca con dos líneas con los colores del arco iris alrededor… Listones rojos salían desde la estrella en su pecho y destellaban estrellas a cada paso que daba Sailor Moon, sus botas eran de color blanco, y en donde antes estaban las franjas rojas, también se alojaban los colores del arco iris, así también como en su pechera… había algo mágico en ella… Cuando Sailor Moon hubo terminado su nueva transformación apareció junto con ella, un largo bastón… Que en la parte superior, una Luna con estrellas a su alrededor terminaban la forma

_ Por el Poder de la Guardiana de la Luna…

Una Luna gigante apareció para llevarse junto a sus colores al demonio que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Molly, que cayó inconsciente pero ilesa en la mitad de la calle….

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!_


	7. Capítulo VII: El Cambio

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 7: "El cambio"**

_Lo notaste?

_Si michiru, ella ya se ha transformado…

…………….

**Mina **_Serena que bonito…

**Serena** _me gusta mucho… supongo que esta será mi nueva transformación

**Amy** _pero Serena eso significa

**Rei **_Si Amy significa que algo malo esta por venir

**Mina **_Serena porque siempre te pones tu bonita?

**Serena** _Eh?? Pero que dices Mina

**Mina** _Tu siempre tienes los mejores trajes y nosotras hace como 4 años que seguimos con estos….

**Serena **_jajajajaja lo dices en serio?

**Mina **_No jajajaja

**Serena **_Hay Mina me asustaste

**Rei **_Y donde esta Seiya?

**Serena _**Que dices? Seiya no esta?

**Lita** _Que acaso tu lo ves?

**Serena **_no, tienes razón…

**Darien **_Tanto te preocupa Serena?

**Serena** _No es eso Darien, es que quería darle las gracias, y devolverle su chaqueta…

**Darien **_Seguro volverá a buscarla, mejor me retiro, veo que ya estas bien acompañada para llegar a tu casa…

**Serena **_Darien!

…

**Rei** _ Oye Serena que esta pasando aquí?

**Lita** _ Darien se veía muy triste Serena

**Amy** _Por qué no vas a su casa y le preguntas si esta bien, lo note demasiado mal…

**Mina** _pero ten cuidado Serena, que Rini no debe nacer en esta época eh!!

Todas se dan vuelta a mirar a Mina que le hacia un guiño atrevido a Serena y luego se moría a carcajadas tirada en el piso

**Sserena** _Que infantil eres Mina

**Rei**_ uff hablo la madura!!

**Serena** _Rei no me molestes!!!

**Lita _** Chicas por favor no empiecen

**Amy** _ Además si no corres se hará mas tarde y no podrás alcanzar a Darien

**Serena** _Tienen razón chicas mejor ya me retiro… Nos vemos mañana

Que día! Todas se retiran a sus respectivas casas, a analizar lo sucedido. Pero para Serena todavía no ha terminado… Ha llegado al departamento de Darien y puesto que tiene la llave, entró… Todo estaba oscuro… Mientras Serena avanzaba la nieve de la calle volvía a convertirse en lluvia y repiqueteaba contra las ventanas del departamento. Vio una pequeña luz saliendo de la cocina, y encontró a Darien tomando un café en la mesa de la cocina. Algo rodaba por las mejillas de Darien, Serena no creía lo que estaba viendo, Darien estaba… Si estaba llorando… No quiso interrumpirlo y pensaba irse.. pero no soporto ver al hombre que amaba sufrir y trato de no asustarlo con su presencia…

**S_** Darien (dijo con un tono de voz apagado)

Darien se exaltó, cuando se dio cuenta que la voz era de Serena, se apresuro a secarse las lágrimas, no quería que ella lo encontrará así…

**D** _ Serena pero porque regresaste?… ya estabas cerca de tu casa, no debiste haber vuelto aquí

**S** _Vine porque me preocupaste… Cuando te fuiste pusiste una cara inmensa de tristeza y yo no quiero ver mal al hombre que amo

**D **_Hombre que amas? Serena finalmente lo eh entendido… tú te habías enamorado de él, regresaste conmigo porque así te lo decía el futuro o lo que sea que te animo a volver conmigo. Pero entiendo tu cambio, tu ya no quieres estar conmigo, él es quien te interesa, y yo simplemente me eh dedicado a descuidarte…

**S_ **Darien no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices, pero por favor ya no lo digas, es a ti a quien amo, no se de quien estas hablando y tampoco deseo saberlo, tu eres el hombre con quien yo quiero pasar mi vida

**D** _Te vi hoy Serena, luego de que te fuiste de aquí sola, me arrepentí de poner a mi estudio antes que tú y salí a buscarte para acompañarte a tu casa y te vi con él. Te vi con Seiya

**S** _Pero Darien, él no significa nada para mi entiéndelo… (Llorando) Por favor Darien no me dejes de nuevo, siempre me dejas para el último lugar, siempre es algo antes que yo, pero yo te amo mas que a nada, no me hagas esto

**D**_ Serena, (con cara de afligido y un tono de voz dulce pero melancólico) siempre que te quedas a dormir aquí, le tienes que mentir a tus padres diciendo que te vas de Rei o de alguna de las chicas. Aquí simplemente nos conformamos con apreciarnos el uno al otro, de disfrutar de nuestra plena compañía. Pero sabes que hago cada vez que te duermes? Me dedico a observar tu bello rostro, de sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo apoyado en el mío, me conformo con sentir tu respiración en la misma habitación en la que me encuentro yo, estuve tanto tiempo sin ti que ya no quiero soltarte, pero sabes que haces tu la mayoría de las noches, cuando luego de observarte y antes de quedarme dormido te doy un beso en tu mejilla?

Serena sabia exactamente que pasaba, pues creía que lo había soñado y había dicho ese nombre en voz alta por las noches… pero no quería conocer el resto de la historia. Una pausa que pareció una eternidad se extendió ente ellos mientras el sonido de la lluvia del exterior inundaba la cocina.

**D **_Tu…. (Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro) Tú lo mencionas a él… Su nombre… Seiya…. Y yo tengo que conformarme con creer que solo es un sueño. Pero hoy descubrí tú mirada… esa mirada que tanto me enamora… y no era a mí a quien se la dedicabas, sino a él… Creo que lo justo es que estés con alguien que sepa apreciarte…

**S** _ (Serena sonríe) sabes Darien, creo que es lo mejor…

Darien no puede creerlo…. Serena lloraba en silencio, pero ella, su amada le estaba dando la razón, no estaba haciendo un berrinche como lo había echo millones de veces, sino que estaba aceptando lo que el decía con el mayor dolor del mundo.

**S** _sabes que tienes razón, creo que deberé buscarme a alguien que confié en mi, alguien que me muestre su amor, alguien que no me deje como trapo de segunda mano, alguien como Seiya, que a pesar de que sabia que nunca tendría mi amor, dio un paso adelante para demostrarme quien estaba allí por mi y se arriesgo, y no un cobarde como tu, que a la primer muestra de competencia decide tirarlo todo por la borda, porque se siente amenazado y no lucha por lo que ama… Tienes razón…

En ese instante Serena se acerca a Darien y lo besa, dejando marcada en su piel el amor que tanto tiempo se tuvieron, mientras ambos lloraban, y descartaban la oportunidad de un futuro juntos…

**S** _Adiós Darien….

Serena salió de la habitación dejando a un Darien atontado por las noticias, y dolido… Serena cerró la puerta del departamento y se lanzó a la lluvia… Comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna, hasta que se encontró sin saberlo en el parque Nº 10… Estaba empapada, pero no le importaba demasiado… Llego hasta un banco enfrente la fuente y se sentó a mezclar sus lágrimas con las densas gotas lluvia…

**S**_ Porqué mi sueño tenia que hacerse realidad, yo no quería que esto pasara, no quería enamorarme de Seiya, ¿que pasara ahora con Rini, y el futuro Tokio de Cristal?... pero Darien es un cobarde, dejarme a la primera oportunidad, por una simple caminata… Es un cobarde… Siempre lo fue… (Recordando el rostro de Darien en la penumbra de su cocina con las lágrimas bajando sobre su bello rostro, esas lágrimas ligadas al amor que se tenían) Darien discúlpame por ser tan fría esta noche, y por todo lo que has sufrido, se que tu debes estar en las mismas condiciones que yo en este momento y se que has sufrido cada noche que yo en sueño lo he nombrado a Seiya, discúlpame por no poder contenerme….

Alguien se le había acercado a Serena y le ofrecía un pañuelo, mientras la cubría con su paraguas para evitar que se mojara más…

En un departamento de la ciudad un hombre miraba con amor la foto de una niña de cabellos rubios, aquella que hasta hace unos segundos atrás salió por esa puerta… él derramaba tantas lágrimas como el cielo lloraba sus penas…

**D** _Serena…..

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!_

Divissima Moon: No, la luna negra en el broche no es un mal ahugurio, solo asi me la imagine y me gusto, ya bastantes colores tenia, no queria hacer de ella un mamarracho.... Pero no te preocupes que no es señal de nada malo... Gracias por leer !!!1

_PD: Trate de subir la imagen que realice de serena con su nuevo traje pero no lo logre, en unos dias subire la imagen a Fotolog punto com barra seiya__kou (lo escribi asi porque no me deja escribir la direccion) quienes deseen ver el traje segun mi imaginacion, alli lo encontraran, ademas de que diario encontraran una imagen sobre el capitulo... Como asi tambien sobre el aspecto de los enemigos!!!  
_


	8. Capítulo VIII: Las Nuevas apariciones

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 8: "Las nuevas apariciones"**

**H **_Sabes, estas no son horas de estar en el parque….

**M** _Porque lloras princesa?

**S **_No habrá futuro si Darien y yo no estamos juntos…

**H y M** _ ¿Qué??? Otra vez!!! Debo decir que nosotros creíamos que nuestra princesa era una niña tonta, pero este futuro Rey la hace sufrir demasiado

**S** _ Esta vez se termino por que así lo quise… no tenía mas ganas de pedirle nada a Darien y menos si el no se daba cuenta solito…

**H **_De qué hablas Cabeza de bombon?

**M **_Creo que lo que ella quiere decir, es que se canso de pedirle a Darien un poco de amor, verdad?

**S** _Como lo sabes?

**M** _Despreocúpate Serena, todo volverá a la normalidad

**S **_Es que esta vez no se si quiero que eso suceda…

**H **_Bueno mejor te llevamos a tu casa si?

………………………………….

Haruka y Michiru llevaron a la princesa a la casa

**S **_ Gracias Haruka, Michiru

**H_** Adiós Cabeza de Bombon

Serena subió a su habitación sin hacer caso a las caras de mamá Ikuko, y de su papa Kenji

**Luna **_Serena pero que te paso?? Donde estabas?? Siempre eres una irresponsable, nunca avisas donde estas y la gente se preocupa por ti… Sigues siendo una inmadura, ya no hay caso contigo… Siempre serás una niña llorona….. y adem

**S _**LUNA!!!!! Tan solo por hoy, déjame en paz, vete de mi habitación y de mi casa, ve con Artemis a lo de Mina, y mañana ven y dime todo lo que tengas ganas

Luna no se había dado cuenta del estado en el que había llegado Serena y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle dicho todas esas cosas

**L** _ Serena discúlpame, que te paso??

**S **_Nada… Ahora por favor vete…

**L **_de acuerdo Serena, pero prométeme que estarás bien….

Luna salió de la habitación, pero cuando Serena no se dio cuenta, entró y se quedo escondida dentro. Ella escuchaba a Serena llorar. Cuando esta hubo terminado, no sabía como reaccionar.

**S** _ Bien Darien, fue un gusto haberte conocido… Mañana será otro día, y espero que a ti te vaya de maravillas, yo por mi parte comenzaré una nueva vida… Mi amor por ti no tuvo límites, pero tu nuca supiste apreciar ese amor, y siempre me descuidaste… Lamentablemente para ti, hay una persona que si valora lo que hago por ella, no se si realmente me gusta, pero si estoy segura que el daría todo por mi…

Así Serena siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida… y luna sin poder resistirlo un segundo fue a contarlo todo a Rei… Casi le agarra un infarto cuando se enteró, después de todo Rei había tenido el mismo sueño que Serena y sabia que esto no era un buen presagio.

Mientras tanto…..

**Andrómeda **_Corvus

**Corvus **_Si mi señora Andrómeda

**Andrómeda **_Sabes cual es nuestra misión verdad?

**Corvus **_Si mi señora, debemos apoderarnos de la Estrella Plateada, de la Princesa de la Luna, o de la Estrella Dorada del Príncipe de la Tierra, para que no nazca su hija, ya que juntos serán invencibles y la maldad y la oscuridad dejarán de existir

**Andrómeda **_Correcto, es por eso que necesito que hagas tu trabajo lo mejor posible

**Corvus **_Si mi señora, ahora mismo estaba analizando a la siguiente víctima. Su nombre es Armando

**Andrómeda **_Muy bien, haz tu trabajo lo mejor posible

**Corvus **_Si señora

…………………………………………………………..

**Mina** _Hay pero que bonito día verdad

**Armando** _No, no lo es

**M **_ (Lo mira con cara de tonta) Oye Armando estas bien? Porqué dices que no es un bonito día?

**A** _Pues creo que es obvio no? Tu eres bonita, y eres la que le da alegría y esplendor a la mañana

**M _** *o* Hay Armando jejejejejej (Si tan solo Yaten alguna vez si hubiera rendido a mis pies, hay pero que hago pensando en Yaten MINA TONTA) que bonitas cosas dices…

**A **_Mina eres hermosa, muchas gracias por estar a mi lado

**M** _(con el puño cerrado) Si tan solo el tonto de Yaten se hubiera dado cuenta x.x

**A** _MINA ES LA DECIMOCUARTA VEZ QUE LO NOMBRAS A ESE!!!!

**M** _Es que no, no quise decir …

…………………………………………………………….

En el templo Hikawa

**Seiya **_Hola Rei

**Rei** _ Hola Seiya, gracias por venir…. Sabes por que te he llamado verdad?

**Seiya** _No pero imagino que debe ser importante

**R** _Se trata de Serena, tu sabes que ella desde que te fuiste ah pensado en ti pero, y disculpa que lo diga así, no porque te ame, y con tu regreso la estas confundiendo, y mas ahora que nos hemos encontrado con un nuevo enemigo y se ha peleado con Darien

**S** _Otra vez se ha peleado con Darien. ¿¿¿¿¿¿Pero es que ese no se da cuenta lo que tiene a su lado que siempre tiene que tratarla mal???????. Bombon se merece a alguien que la ame de verdad. Alguien como… ALGUIEN COMO YO

**R** _Seiya (se queda mirándolo tiernamente)

En ese instante suena el intercomunicador de Rei

**R**_ Si Mina que sucede

**Mina** _Ayúdame Rei, nos atacan, estamos en el parque Nº 10

**R _** Ya vamos

……………………………………………………………….

Para cuando llegaron al parque Nº 10 encontraron a Mina tirada, muy lastimada e inconciente. Estaba a un lado de la fuente y Armando estaba siendo atacado.

**Serena** _ Ultímate Sailor Moon

**Rei** _Pero de donde salió Serena? Bueno no importa. Debemos Transformarnos. Por el Poder del Cristal de Marte, Transformación!

**Seiya_** Poder de lucha estelar Transformación

**Sailor Moon** _Detente!

**Corvus** _Otra vez tu niña tonta!

**Sailor Moon** _Bajo esta hermosa tarde, las parejas salen a mostrar su amor al mundo, no permitiré que tu arruines un bello día como este Sailor Moon te castigara en el nombre de la luna.

**Corvus** _jajajajaj no me hagas reír, niña estúpida… Mis señores de los cielos, os invoco a combatir, el trabajo para nuestra señora debemos terminar, vengan y muestren su lealtad

**Sailor Mars** _Pero que estupideces dice… Saeta llameante de Marte…

El golpe de Sailor Mars dio directo en el pecho de la enemiga… quien enfurecida hizo bajar a sus cuervos a luchar contra las scouts…

Cuando estaban a punto de atacar…

**Sailor Júpiter** _Sailor Júpiter, hojas de roble de Júpiter

**Sailor Mercury** _Sailor Mercury rapsodia acuática de Mercurio

**Sailor Júpiter** _Por lo visto no llegamos tan tarde

**Corvus** _Ahora verán

Un campo de energía maligna cubrió a las cuatro Sailors Scouts y a Sailor Fighter. Serena había quedado fuera. No podía creer lo que veía.

**Corvus** _ Es tu turno niña tonta (dijo por lo bajo) y lanzo al pecho de serena un cristal negro con puntas como espigas

**Sailor Mars** _Cuidado Sailor Moon!!!!!

Sailor Moon se dio vuelta y el cristal se clavo en su hombro, por lo cual callo al piso… Mientras Serena caía, el enemigo aprovechaba para robar el cristal del corazón a Armando, pero era un simple cristal de corazón…

**Corvus **_Ohh que desilusión, no me sirves, muy bien ahora te mataré

**Sailor Uranus _**Tierra Tiembla

**Sailor Neptune** _Maremoto de Neptuno

Ambos ataques evitaron la muerte de armando, pero Corvus nuevamente escapo, dejándolos con el demonio que ahora quería arremeter contra las Sailors Scouts, solo Sailor Moon podría ayudarlo, pero Sailor Moon estaba lastimada… de echo

¿Dónde estaba Sailor Moon?

Sin que nadie lo notara, tanto Sailor Moon como Mina habían desaparecido. Dos extrañas las habían levantado del suelo, para alejarlas de la pelea. Sailor Moon no podía distinguir a sus rescatantes

**Sailor Moon** _Darien?

**Persona X**_ Mmm me parece que te confundes niña

**Persona Y **_Mina, Mina despierta!!!

**Sailor Moon** _ Por favor, llévenme donde esta la batalla, debemos salvar al novio de Mina

**Persona Y** _Novio dices? Novio de Mina? Pero yo ya me ausento por algún tiempo y ella ya se olvida de mi, menos mal que estaba tan enamorada!! Novio, ese feo y sucio es el novio de la preciosa de Mina?

**Persona X** _Ya cálmate Healer, ya tendrás tiempo para tus celos

**Sailor Star Healer **_Quien dice que son celos?

**Sailor Moon** _Healer? Maker? Chicas!! Por favor debemos regresar

…………………………………………………………….

**Sailor Mars** _Donde se metió esta tonta?

El demonio estaba a punto de arremeter contra Amy… El campo de energía había desaparecido con Corvus, y aunque estaban todas lastimadas, no era tan grave como para no presentar pelea

**Maker** _Ni lo sueñes… Estrella de Sailor Maker

**Fighter** _QUE??????????????????

**Healer** _Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon

**Sailor Moon** _Si……………. Por el Poder de la Guardiana de la Luna

Armando había vuelto a su estado original, cuando la luna lo atravesó devolviendo el cristal del corazón a su cuerpo. Pero Serena cayó en redondo al piso…

Seiya fue el primero en correr hacia a ella, agarrándola suavemente en sus brazos. Todas se encontraban allí: Michiru, Haruka, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Mina inconciente en los brazos de Yaten sin poder despertar, Rei, Amy y Lita.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!_


	9. Capítulo IX: Un Pacto de Confianza

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 9: "Un pacto de confianza"**

**Yaten** _Será mejor que lleve a Mina al hospital

**Rei** _tienes razón, no ha despertado todavía

**Taiki** _Amy nos acompañas?

**Amy** _(Sonrojada) ehh si seguro

**Haruka** _Cabeza de bombon será mejor que tu también vayas

**Michiru** _es verdad, no recuperaras fuerzas si tu hombro sigue asi de mal

**Serena** _No, en realidad quisiera quedarme en el parque un rato más

**Lita **_Sola?

**Seiya** _Acaso piensas que la voy a dejar aquí sola? Me quedaré con ella

**Yaten **_Ya vámonos

Los chicos partieron para el hospital. Haruka y Michiru por su parte decidieron no acompañarlos y retirarse, mientras ellos se alejaban Serena caminaba hacia aquel banco, que muchas veces había sido de amigo para sus penas y sus amores. Sin mucho escándalo comenzó a llorar, pero Seiya ya estaba allí para consolarla…

**Seiya** _no te sientes bien verdad? (que pregunta tonta se dijo a si mismo) Debes ser fuerte bombon, no llores, el dolor pasará cuando menos lo esperes, debes ser fuerte y seguir adelante

Exacto… Porque Seiya no se refería al dolor de su hombro, sino al dolor que carcomía a Serena pues Darien nunca había llegado a rescatarla y por eso ella estaba así…

**Serena** _Es increíble que no pueda estar ni un día sin él… Solo ha pasado un día y ya no soporto esto…

**Seiya **_ Bombon? Algún día me dejaras reemplazarlo? Tu sabes que yo estoy aquí por ti verdad… Sabes que yo daría incluso mi vida por ti…

Serena mira a Seiya con una cara muy dulce, esos ojos irritados de llorar, reflejaban ternura, amor y sobre todas las cosas sentimientos… Seiya quería besarla, quería tener de una vez por todas a Serena a su lado, él sabía que podía hacerla feliz… Sin embargo…

**Serena **_Sabes, voy a contarte algo… Desde que te fuiste, soñé mucho contigo Seiya, y no entendía la razón… imagine que era porque extrañaba tu presencia, incluso hasta llegue a pensar que era porque me había enamorado de ti…

Seiya al escuchar estas palabras hizo ademan de besarla inmediatamente, no quería que nadie le arrebatara ese momento de felicidad, sin embargo, Serena no lo dejo y continuo hablando….

**Serena** _Pero no me había dado cuenta que lo que en verdad estaba haciendo con mis sueños, era llamarte a que regresaras.. En mis sueños tu volvías para ayudarnos a defender este mundo, y creo que inconscientemente deseaba que eso pasara, para que pudieras ayudarnos… Además yo prometí que siempre seríamos buenos amigos, y en mis sueños te veía sufrir por mi, y yo te juro que no quería eso para ti… Por eso deseaba verte, deseaba explicarte porque jamás podré estar contigo, para que puedas olvidarme y encontrar a alguien que te hiciese feliz.

Seiya no esperaba semejante confesión, pero acto seguido abrazo a Serena sin dejarla continuar, y le susurro al oído

**Seiya _**Bombon, eres una gran persona, a pesar de todo lo que ese maniático te hace sufrir tu eres la mujer mas maravillosa, has cambiado bombon y te agradezco muchísimo por dejarme ser partícipe de tu vida…

Darien había observado toda la escena, las lágrimas de Serena, el consuelo de Seiya, su acercamiento a punto del beso y el abrazo… pero estaba demasiado lejos como para oír lo que estaba pasando… demasiado afligido para quedarse averiguar si Serena y Seiya se besarían, se retiro a su departamento, donde observo la foto que tenia con Serena, y le hablo a su reflejo que el cuadro le permitía devolver…

_Es tú culpa por dejarla ir, ella tiene razón, eres un maldito cobarde que no arriesga nada por la persona que dice amar, me das lastima…

…

Mientras tanto en el parque…

**Serena _**Te voy a contar una historia, espero que la escuches con atención porque es el motivo por el cual tu y yo nunca estaremos juntos… hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, a mi edad de 14 años, conocí a un muchacho que era muy arrogante, cruel y me decía cabeza de chorlito (aquí se detuvo para esbozar una sonrisa)… Con el tiempo que fuimos conociéndonos, nos ganamos el respeto mutuo, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Él siempre que me veía me molestaba. A la vez yo conocí mi identidad como Sailor Moon, y un hombre guapísimo me rescataba cada vez que había problemas. Sin saberlo o bueno en realidad sí sabiéndolo, me enamore de ese hombre que me rescataba, su nombre es Tuxedo Mask, creo que lo conoces (sonriendo lo observaba a Seiya que cada vez tenía mas cara de desconcierto)… pero a la vez me había enamorado de aquel hombre que se preocupaba mas en molestarme que en decirme lo bella que estaba… Imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir que eran la misma persona. Sí, hablo de Darien. Juntos pasamos muchísimas cosas, y cada vez que me encuentro en sus brazos, me siento protegida, sus ojos azules reflejan el alma de Darien, y se que él también esta sufriendo mucho con todo esto. Cada vez que me veo en sus ojos, mi corazón comienza a latir tan fuertemente que pareciera que quiere salir de mi pecho, y la felicidad me invade por completo, siento que no existiera nada ni nadie mas en todo el mundo. Yo se que a mi padre no le gustara enterarse que ese hombre mayor que yo por 4 años es mi novio, bien dicho era, pero mi amor por el es tan grande que a mi no me interesa. Cuando me abraza o me siento en sus brazos el tiempo se detiene para mi, y me siento en paz, y se que no puedo sobrevivir un día sin él. Tú, en el tiempo que Darien no estuvo, me demostraste muchísimo amor, pero yo cada noche en mi habitación, esperaba escuchar la vos de Darien en la bocina del teléfono, y me quedaba dormida esperando alguna señal de vida de él. Al regresar Darien, una vez que derrotamos a galaxia, no pude evitar que als lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro, el hombre al que amaba, volvía a la vida, y nada impediría que estuviéramos juntos. Es por eso, que no puedo amarte, no quiero que te duela, ni que vivas tu vida pensando en mi, porque jamás dejaré de amarlo, y no podré verte como lo veo a él…

Cuando Serena terminó con su relato se encontró, con que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, y para su sorpresa por las de Seiya también…

**Serena** _por favor no llores

**Seiya** _Discúlpame bombon, jamás supe entenderte… Ahora entiendo que jamás podre reemplazar a Darien, pero al menos ¿podrías considerarme un amigo muy importante para ti?

**Serena** _Siempre has sido un amigo muy importante para mi, discúlpame Seiya…

Esta vez se abrazaron, sabiendo que todo había quedado aclarado, y que a partir de ahora solo serían buenos amigos…

**Seiya** _Prométeme solo una cosa bombon… Prométeme que no te rendirás… prométeme que serás feliz…

**Serena** _quisiera poder hacerlo, pero el ya no se encuentra conmigo y mi felicidad depende de que él se encuentre a mi lado

**Seiya** _Será mejor que descanses…vamos te llevaré a tu casa…

Ya en la casa de Serena, ellos se despidieron… Ikuko al ver entrar a Serena con los ojos rojos y lastimada pego un grito en el cielo…

**Ikuko** _Serena, pero que demonios te paso?, que son estas horas de volver a la casa, y en ese estado, vamos que tenemos que curarte, y no te acostarás hasta que no me hallas dicho que te paso…

**Serena** _Discúlpame mamá, pero no puedo decírtelo.. Cúrame las heridas por favor, pero no me preguntes nada, no quiero hablar en este momento…

Mamá Ikuko curó a Serena su herida en el hombro, y la acompañó hasta su recámara… cuando Serena vio la foto de Darien y ella en la habitación comenzó a llorar. Ikuko no evito sentirse preocupada y entender las razones de su hija

**Ikuko** _Lo amas verdad???

Serena miro a su mamá, y entre los paños de lágrimas ser sorprendió al verla tan comprensiva

**Ikuko** _Te has peliado hija?? Duerme tranquila hija mía, seguro todo se solucionará… si se aman, seguro estarán juntos pronto

**Serena** _Gracias mamá

Serena abrazó a su madre, quien después de asegurarse que su hija dormía tranquilamente se retiro a su habitación a descansar.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chicas/os: Ah todos__ aquellos que deseaban ver a Seiya y a Serena juntos les pido disculpas, pero no pude escribir una nueva historia de amor con seiya porque desplazar a darien me hacia doler el alma "Darien siempre será el hombre de mis sueños" como imagino que el de muchas de ustedes... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE la historia hasta ahora, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS O SUGERENCIAS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS!  
_


	10. Capítulo X: Preocupaciones

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 10 : "Preocupaciones"**

Los chicos habían llevado a Mina al hospital, pero solo había sido un susto, con todo lo que le había pasado a Armando, Mina había quedado en shock y esa era la razón por la cual no había despertado rápidamente, pero gracias al cielo, las heridas no eran graves y se encontraba en perfecto estado al día siguiente para asistir a la escuela.

**Luna** _Serena ya levántate que es tarde para ir a la escuela…. Serena LEVANTATE!!!!!!!!!....... Es que esta niña no me escucha! SERENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luna se acerco a Serena dispuesta a darle con las garras, pero cuando tocó a Serena se dio cuenta que volaba de fiebre y que no podía despertar a causa de eso… Inmediatamente avisó a Rei, por medio del intercomunicador, quien estuvo al cabo de 20 minutos en la casa de Serena agitada por haber corrido tanto

**Rei** _hola buenos días se encuentra Serena

**Kenji **_es que todavía no logramos despertarla, pero que te parece si entras tú y tratas de levantar a esa niña perezosa…

Pero cuando Rei entro en la habitación confirmo los temores de Luna, Serena volaba de fiebre. Bajo tan rápido las escaleras que tropezó en el último escalón.

**Rei _**Disculpe señora, es que Serena vuela de fiebre

**Ikuko** _Que dices??????????

Ambas subieron a la habitación de Serena… Mamá Ikuko le pidió a Rei que se retirara para dejar descansar a Serena, y le contó el estado en el que había llegado la noche anterior. Rei no se hizo esperar, y salió en busca del resto de sus amigas.

Las chicas se encontraban muy animadas en el colegio

**Lita** _Que envidia me dabas ayer Mina!!!

**Mina** _pero lo dices en serio????????? (con cara de tonta)

**Amy** _Si Mina, Yaten estaba muy preocupado por ti…

**Mina** _ese niño tonto, hasta ahora se viene a dar cuenta… pero yo ya tengo a Armando…

Armando no se acordaba nada del día anterior, ni siquiera recordaba haber discutido con Mina por un hombre al cual no conocía…

**Lita** _Oye Mina tendrías que haber visto la cara de Amy cuando Taiki se ofreció a acompañarla a la casa, luego de que supimos que estabas bien y que Yaten se encargaba de llevarte a tu casa.

**Amy** _Hay Lita no inventes!!! El solo lo hizo porque somos amigos

**Mina** _Y se besaron!!!!!!!!! *.*

**Amy** _(Mas roja que nunca) NO MINA PERO QUE DICES!!!

**Lita** _Oigan esa que viene allí no es Rei… ¿pero que hace aquí?

**Mina** _Si es Rei!! REI REI AQUÍ ESTAMOS REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Ami** _no hacia falta que gritaras así Mina

**Mina** _Lo siento

Cuando Rei llego al lado de sus amigas les contó todo lo que sabía, pero en cuanto las chicas se enteraron se apenaron mucho de no poder salir, pues el horario escolar había comenzado y no podrían ver a Serena hasta el final del día…

…

Mientras en un departamento demasiado desordenado para el hombre que vivía en el, era la novena vez en la semana que se escuchaba a alguien hablar solamente con reproches…

**Darien** _pero que querías que hiciera!

**Haruka** _no lo se, pero la verdad eres un idiota… no sabes como la dejaste ese día. Eres un inepto Darien, con lo mucho que ella te ama. Yo se que tu la amas, y sino mírate… Tú siempre fuiste un hombre ordenado, y a decir verdad esto es un basurero… Y sabes que? Lo lamento mucho por ti, porque ella hubiera peliado hasta la última gota de sangre por ti… Se ve que en verdad no aprecias lo que tienes…

**Darien** _No te permito que me hables de esa manera en mi casa, por favor retírate

**Haruka** _Así lo haré, pero antes una cosa más… Sí tengo que arriesgarlo todo por mi princesa, yo lo haré. Ella se merece felicidad, y si tengo que presentarle mil hombres con tal de que se olvide de ti lo haré

**Darien** _haz lo que te plazca

…

El horario escolar había terminado, y las chicas al fin estaban libres de poder ir a ver a Serena… Cuando llegaron a su casa, encontraron a Ikuko con un paño frío en la cabeza de Serena, demasiado preocupada…

**Amy** _como esta?

**Ikuko** _No eh podido disminuirle la fiebre, y no ha dejado de llamarlo en todo el maldito día

**Lita** _llamarlo???

**Mina** _En todo el día??

**Rei** _Creo que se refiere a Darien…

Las chicas vieron como las manos de Serena sostenían la foto de un pelinegro y su novia, una preciosa rubia que ahora se encontraba tirada en esa cama enferma, sin que el hombre de su vida lo supiera…

**Lita** _no deberíamos llamar a Darien??

**Amy** _lo dices para que venga a ver a Serena??

**Mina** _no sería mala idea, porque después de todo eso es lo que quiere serena verdad?

**Ikuko** _no lo creo chicas, quizá otro día, no quiero que Serena empeore, en una hora si la fiebre no baja, la llevaré al hospital…

**Lita** _le molesta que nos quedemos??

**Ikuko** _no chicas… quédense… alguna podría preparar té??…

**Amy** _Si en seguida… Lita vienes?

**Amy** _Eh ahh si si ya voy a hacerlo

**Mina** _Rei estas bien?

**Rei _**(con cara de haber visto fantasmas) Sí, discúlpenme pero tengo que irme

**Mina** _Te vas? Pero que dices?

**Amy _**donde vas Rei?

**Rei** _Enseguida regreso…

Rei salió lo mas rápido que pudo para la casa de alguien que seguro estaba muy preocupado por Serena… Cuando llegó al departamento, toco timbre y un Darien un poco abatido le abrió la puerta. No se había recuperado del todo, después de haber visto lo del parque…

**Darien** _Hola Rei, como estas? Que te pasa? No tienes buena cara

**Rei** _Darien, amas a Serena?

**Darien** _Por supuesto, que preguntas son esas…

**Rei** _Entonces ven conmigo a la casa de Serena…

**Darien** _No creo que eso sea posible, si Kenji me ve, me mata… y además Serena no quiere verme, y yo no quiero verla con su nuevo novio… al parecer ella si se ha olvidado pronto de mi

**Rei** _Darien no digas estupideces… Ella llora todas las noches por ti, y Seiya es solo un buen amigo para ella…

**Darien** _Igualmente no creo que sea prudente que vaya, pero porque Rei?

**Rei** _Creo que Serena tiene razón, no te arriesgas ni un pelo por ella… Me voy, si quieres saber como esta Serena ve a verla… espero que si no vas a verla no te arrepientas luego… Adiós…

Y dicho esto Rei regreso a la casa de los Tsukinos, dejando a un Darien muy confundido, pero decidido a no aparecer por la casa de Serena… Para cuando Rei llegó la esperaban dos personas, una mujer de cabellos rubios, y una de cabellos verdes en un automóvil…

**Haruka** _Te llevamos?

**Rei** _pero a donde?

**Michiru** _La han llevado al hospital…

….

**Mina** _Rei, Haruka, Michiru

Todos se dieron vuelta a ver a las recién llegadas…

**Haruka** _Como esta?

**Ikuko** _los médicos dicen que estará bien, que no es nada importante…. Solo que su hombro tiene una infección y eso ha provocado la fiebre, pero que ya están aplicando las medicinas necesarias para que la infección se cure y Serena debería volver a la normalidad

**Kenji** _Ikuko alguien debe llevar a Sammy a la casa, el tiene que descansar, porque mañana tiene escuela, porque no vas? Y de paso descansas….

**Ikuko** _Ni loca me separare de Serena, vete tú…

**Kenji** _pero Ikuko, tienes que descansar

**Ikuko** _Kenji es la última vez que te lo digo… Vete tu y llévate a Sammy. Chicas ustedes también tienen que irse, mañana tienen escuela y es obvio que Serena no irá… Cualquier información que tenga estén tranquilas que lo sabrán

Las chicas aceptaron sin excusas las ordenes de mamá Ikuko, porque con ella no se podía discutir, era una mujer extraordinaria. Antes de irse Rei se acerco a Ikuko

**Ikuko** _Dime Rei

**Rei _**Quizá, esto sirva en algún momento así que se lo dejo

Rei le entrego en un papel, un numero de teléfono. Era el teléfono del joven Darien. Elle le agradeció a Rei, que se apresuro para que sus amigas no la dejaran atrás, y mamá Ikuko entro en la habitación de Serena.

**Ikuko** _hijita, estas bien… todo saldrá bien…

Ikuko se acerco a darle un beso el la frente a su hija… Y se dio cuenta que Serena estaba llorando inconscientemente y repetía un nombre que no pudo percibir hasta que acerco su oído a la boca de Serena…

**Serena** _Darien

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!_


	11. Capítulo XI: Las Noticias

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 11: "Las Noticias"**

Hacia cuatro días que Serena estaba en el hospital y mejoraba considerablemente, todos iban a visitarla. Todos menos….

Serena se preocupaba pues tenia mucha tarea atrasada, pero por suerte las chicas entendían la situación y no la regañaban, sino que la animaban y eso le daba mas fuerzas todavía…

Pero mientras Serena mejoraba, un plan macabro se llevaba a cabo en un remoto lugar

…

**Andrómeda** _Corvus donde te metiste?

**Corvus** _Aquí estoy mi señora

**Andrómeda** _Y bien… porque estos últimos días no eh recibido noticias de ti…

**Corvus** _Lo siento mi señora, no eh atacado a nadie estos últimos días, porque eh estado realizando unas investigaciones…

**Andrómeda** _Y bien que has averiguado, ya que has puesto todo tu empeño en eso, en vez de estar buscando lo que tanto nos interesa, supongo que debe haber dado frutos

**Corvus** _Si mi señora, es que estuve descartando algunos candidatos que no parecían fiables para llevar consigo la Estrella Plateada, de la Princesa de la Luna, o la Estrella Dorada del Príncipe de la Tierra… y Me eh topado con al menos una cantidad de 30 personas, de todas las que nos encontramos en este planeta, ellos me han ayudado….

**Andrómeda** _Muy bien, haz echo algo que valió la pena, nos has ahorrado mucho trabajo, y veo que esos inútiles también sirven para algo… Ahora continúa con tu trabajo

**Corvus** _Si… Con su permiso

…..

En el hospital mamá Ikuko había decidido que era hora de ponerle fin a este estúpido problema y llamar a Darien, después de todo Serena lo llamaba por las noches, cada noche, desde lo sucedido…

El se estaba duchando, y sonó el teléfono; no tenia nada importante que hacer, más que empezar a acomodar su casa y su vida, no podía dejarse estar así; era obvio que Serena ya no iba a volver, pues en todos estos días no había ni preguntado por el, ni la había visto… Todos los días Darien estuvo yendo a la salida del colegio pero no había visto a Serena, y lo único que había recibido por parte de las chicas fue un "te lo advertí Darien" de Rei… Ay que linda ducha se había dado… Otra vez el teléfono, bueno si es muy urgente que dejen mensaje..

_ Hummm creo que me saldré a ver a Andrew, hace rato que no lo veo…

…

**Ikuko** _No está en casa, debe haber salido… espero que escuche mi mensaje…

**Kenji** _Ya esta todo listo mama, ya podemos llevarnos a Serena…

**Ikuko **_Que bueno Kenji! A Sammy lo encargaste con los vecinos verdad?

**Kenji** _Si si, por supuesto, y le avise a las chicas que Serena ya salía del hospital, porque me imagine que si llegaban a venir aquí y no la encontraban iban a armar tremendo lio

**Ikuko** _jajajjajaj tienes razón, bueno llevemos a nuestra hija a casa…

Serena, Ikuko, y Kenji regresaron a la residencia Tsukino, donde las chicas esperaban con pastel para Serena y unas bebidas… más tarde llegarían Yaten, Taiki y Seiya… Haruka y Michiru habían ido a verla antes de que saliera del hospital…

*Flashback*

**Haruka** _Princesa, como sabes la situación es delicada, Michiru y yo hemos estado averiguando sobre el nuevo enemigo… Pero en tu estado no creo que puedas pelear por unos días…

**Michiru** _Haruka tiene razón Serena, además si sales podría agarrarte una recaída… El enemigo no ha dado golpes estos últimos días, sospechamos que están tramando algo fuerte… Pero tenemos que pedirte un favor…

**Haruka** _Prométenos que pase lo que pase, no saldrás a combatir

**Serena** _Y como piensan destruir al enemigo sin mi?

**Haruka** _tenemos nuestros propios métodos cabeza de bombon (con una sonrisa)

**Michiru** _vamos ahora tienes que descansar… las mantendremos informadas

*fin flashback*

Serena ya se encontraba en su habitación, recostada, pues si bien ya estaba bien, el médico dejado en claro que no debía esforzarse, y que tenía que hacer reposo, al menos por dos días mas…

**Amy** _Serena te perderás dos días de clases más!!!! Te vas a atrasar mucho!

**Serena** _para algo te tengo a ti…

**Lita** _Yo te traje estos pasteles, los cocine con Andrew, que por cierto te manda saludos y dice que te mejores pronto y que vayas a visitarlo, pues dice que lo tienes abandonado (cierto músculo de celos se movió en la cara de Lita, cosa que solo noto Serena, pero prefirió mantener con ella el secreto de Lita, si ella no lo había dicho era por algo)

**Serena** _Gracias Lita, no se que haría sin tus pasteles

**Rei** _Oye Serena si necesitas estudiar nos juntamos en el templo, nosotras te ayudaremos!

**Serena** _Lo se Rei, es bueno contar con alguien como tú

**Mina** _ y yo, la enfermera Venus te cuidare como mi Armando me cuida cuando estoy enferma…

**Lita, Amy y Rei** _MINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mina** _pero que dije???? (como siempre mina no entiende nada)

**Serena** _Esta bien chicas, no se preocupen, es obvio que Mina no lo dijo con mala intensión… Ahora porque no comemos…

Pero Serena mirando hacia otro lado, seco las lágrimas que querían comenzar a bajar de sus ojos… Solo que esta vez no permitió que pasara de eso… Y lamentablemente no fue algo que las chicas pasaran de largo.. Pero ninguna quería ver mal a Serena, por lo tanto, todas disfrutaron de un dia sin escuela (ya que todas habían faltado para ver a serena) y comieron pasteles y tomaron te.

….

**Andrew**_ Hola Darien!!! Hacia rato que no te veía… Como estas?

**Darien** _bien Andrew, gracias… hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar

**Andrew** _Es verdad, hacia tiempo que teníamos sin vernos, conoci a una muchacha, bueno en realidad era amiga desde mucho pero no me había fijado en ella antes, pero no importa tendremos tiempo para mis cosas.… Por cierto como sigue Serena?

Ese nombre, helo el cuerpo de Darien, trataba de hacer de cuentas que todo estaba bien, y siempre alguien se la recordaba… pero no entendía… Que quería decir Andrew con es pregunta…

**Andrew** _Por qué me miras así? Es que tú no sabes como sigue Serena? Vaya, pensé que siendo el novio deberías saber que hoy ya salía del Hospital

**Darien** _Es que yo no soy mas el novi… ¿Qué DICES??? HOSPITAL??????? ¿Por qué SERENA DEBERIA ESTAR EN UN HOSPITAL????

**Andrew** _Darien me vas a decir que no sabias que hace aproximadamente 4 noches que Serena estaba internada…

**Darien _**4 noches?? Entonces eso quería decirme Rei!!!! Maldita sea… debo irme Andrew

**Andrew** _oye Darien, porque no le llevas flores a Serena, seguro que después de este tiempo no le vendrían mal un poco de mimos…

Darien, que no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido, salió corriendo a su casa para cambiarse su remera, y salir en busca de un regalo para Serena. Mientras tanto que se cambiaba, activo el contestador que decía que tenia 1 mensaje

**Voz**_ Hola Darien??, espero tener el número correcto, Soy Ikuko, soy la mamá de Serena

Darien se quedó como un idiota parado frente al contestador escuchando aquella voz, que decía ser la mamá de Serena

**Ikuko**_ mira disculpa, es que Rei me dio tu número, porque realmente necesito hablarte… Bueno es que Serena hace 4 noches regreso muy mal a nuestra casa

La noche en que él había sentido que ella estaba en peligro pero su orgullo lo dejo llegar tarde, para ver el gran espectáculo de Seiya Kou, consolando a su novia, o ex novia, no entendía nada…

_Bueno esa noche ella me habló de ti, se nota que mi hija esta muy enamorada, pero ella esta sufriendo muchísimo, porque ustedes han peleado. Tuvimos que traerla al hospital porque levanto mucha fiebre, debido a una infección en una herida en su hombro, que no sabemos que lo causo… En fin, ella no ha dejado de repetir tu nombre ninguna de las noches que eh pasado con ella. Hoy mismo le dan el alta y la estamos llevando a nuestra casa. Te pido por favor que aunque sea pases a verla… Ella necesita saber de ti… No te preocupes por Kenji que él estará trabajando… Espero vengas… Adiós Darien

Darien no hizo repetir el mensaje dos veces, para cuando la voz de mamá Ikuko había terminado de hablar, Darien estaba listo para salir. Camino a lo de Serena, compró un ramo de las rosas rojas mas bonitas que encontró en una tienda.

Estaciono el auto… Aquel con que tantas veces viajo con Serena y… y con Rini cuando ella fue a visitarlos… Rini, su pequeña…

….

El timbre suena en la casa de los Tsukino

**Ikuko** _Me alegra que hayas venido, por favor sígueme.

(Golpea una puerta desde donde se sentían algunas risas de niñas, y algunos hombres)

**Ikuko** _Serena, cielo alguien vino a verte.

**Serena** _Alguien mas? Pero si ya estamos todos! O.o

Una figura masculina, de cabello negro y ojos azules se asomó por la puerta llevando consigo un ramo de rosas rojas…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!_

yumi kamagatha: Tienes razón darien no excede a la regla de un hombre tonto en ciertas ocaciones a pesar de su madures!

muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios sigan dejando Reviews!


	12. Capítulo XII: Y Seremos Uno

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 12: "Y seremos uno"**

Una figura masculina, de cabello negro y ojos azules se asomó por la puerta llevando consigo un ramo de rosas rojas…

**Darien**: Hola Serena… me permites pasar

**Ikuko:** Chicas y chicos todos bajaremos a tomar té

**Serena** _esta bien mamá, igualmente Darien ya se va

**Ikuko** _lamentablemente para ti chiquita, no permitiré que llores una noche mas, por lo tanto te guste o no Darien se quedará a hablar contigo. CHICOS AHORA ABAJO!

Todos obedecieron a mama Ikuko, pero no sin antes pasar por al lado de Darien tomándose todo su tiempo para decirle algunas que otras cositas

**Amy** _Eres un tonto!

**Lita** _Te las verías conmigo si no fuera por que Serena es mi amiga

**Mina** _Ya Lita no te tardes que yo también quiero decirle algo ¡¡SUERTE DARIEN Y BESALA MUCHO!!

Al fin pensó Darien algunas palabras de aliento, pero sabía muy bien que se merecía todas las otras de desprecio, por lo tanto se conformo con sonreír a todos

**Rei** _Te dije que te arrepentirías tonto

**Yaten** _Ten cuidado de propasarte

**Taiki** _Te rompería la cara

**Seiya** _Ya basta chicos! Darien más te vale que no la hagas sufrir, sino ahí te las verás con todos

Ikuko cerró la puerta tras salir Seiya, sin antes desearle buena suerte a Darien. Cuando Darien entro en la habitación, Darien y Serena escucharon un crujir en la cerradura… Ikuko los había encerrado y se había llevado la llave

Serena vio a Darien acercarse a ella… y automáticamente desvió su mirada hacia la ventana…

_**Nadie quiere estar solo**_

_**por que? por que?**_

**Serena** _Y bien? Que quieres?

**Darien**: Te eh extrañado

**Serena** _ Me alegro… sabes estuve internada?

_**Allí estás, en una habitación oscura**_

_**Estas totalmente sola, mirando por la ventana**_

_**Tu corazón esta frío y perdió la voluntad de amar**_

**Darien**_ lo supe hoy, discúlpame, si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiese corrido a tu lado

**Serena**: basta Darien ya no mientas

_**Como una flecha quebrada**_

_**Aquí estoy parado en las sombras**_

_**Ven a mi ven a mi**_

_**¿No puedes ver eso?**_

**Darien**: Serena discúlpame por ser tan frio contigo, tenias razón en cuanto a eso… sabes estuve esperándote todos los días en la banca de la plaza

**Serena** _ en verdad? Pues yo eh llorado mucho por un tonto como tu.. y a ti pareció no importarte…..

_**Nadie quiere estar solo**_

_**Nadie quiere llorar**_

_**Mi cuerpo desea abrazarte**_

_**Tan mal que lastima adentro**_

_**El tiempo es precioso y se está deslizando lejos**_

**Darien** _lo sé y te ruego me disculpes… puedo sentarme?? Yo sí me preocupe por ti… Todos los días de mi vida…

Se había acercado a la cama de Serena y le entregaba las rosas.

**Serena** _gracias Darien son muy bonitas… pero esto no arregla las cosas…

Darien no pudo evitar llorar teniendo a su princesa lastimada y enfrente sus ojos, y Serena al verlo así se estremeció. La vida sin él esos días había sido un completo desastre.

_**Y te he estado esperando toda mi vida**_

_**Nadie quiere estar solo**_

_**Entonces por qué, por qué no me dejas amarte**_

**Darien** _ Puedo retirarme cuando quieras, pero quería saber que la mujer que amo estaba bien… te necesito a mi lado serena

**Serena** _Tu sabes que yo también te necesito Darien

**Darien** _disculpa por meterme en este momento en tu vida cuando se que estas con Seiya

**Serena** _sigues encaprichado con Seiya. Pues entre Seiya y yo nunca paso ni pasara nada. Pues mis ojos, y mi corazón le corresponden a una sola persona…

Y esta sentado frente a mí

**Darien** _ Serena discúlpame

_**Puedes oír mi voz, tú oyes mi canción?**_

_**Es una serenata,**_

_**Entonces tu corazón puede encontrarme**_

_**Y estás volando repentinamente**_

_**Hacia mis brazos**_

Darien no soporto más y se lanzó en brazos de serena… la beso como nunca antes, tomo sus cabellos, y los acaricio, extrañaba esos hermosos cabellos dorados, que hoy se encontraban sueltos… Extrañaba ver sus sonrisas, la extrañaba entera… no quería ni un minuto mas estar lejos de ella, quería ser él quien la cuidara, quería ser quien la despertara, y quien la arropara si se sentía mal… quería un futuro con ella hoy y ahora…

_**Antes de que comience a enloquecer**_

_**Corre a mi, corre a mi**_

_**Porque estoy muriendo…**_

Serena tomo a Darien entre sus brazos..

**Serena** _¿Cómo pudiste haber sido tan tonto?..Darien con lo mucho que yo te extrañaba… como quería sentir tus besos, ver esos ojos en los que me encanta admirar la belleza de tu alma… mi Darien. Mi príncipe azul… eres medio tonto, pero me haces feliz…

_**Por qué no me dejas amarte...**_

_**Quiero sentir que me necesitas**_

_**Como el aire que respiras**_

_**Te necesito aquí en mi vida**_

Así estuvieron entre besos, y abrazos, caricias y sonrisas aproximadamente una hora… Darien le había echo prometer a Serena que lo dejaría cuidarla, y obviamente ella acepto encantada, adoraba cuando Darien la mimaba

_**No te alejes, no te alejes,**_

_**No te alejes, no te alejes,**_

_**Nadie quiere estar solo, nadie quiere llorar**_

Pero Darien tenia en mente llevársela con el, secuestrarla si era necesario… quería llevar una vida plena con ella.. y despertar cada amanecer junto a su amada, no solamente cuando debían mentir… pero la imagen de Ikuko y Kenji se le vino a la cabeza y todas esperanzas se estrellaron contra el piso…

_**Te he estado esperando toda mi vida**_

Serena entendió a Darien, le sonrió y le dijo

**Serena** _no te preocupes, ya encontraremos una manera

**Darien** _Te amo Serena Tsukino…

_**Corre a mi**_

_**porque estoy muriendo…**_

**Serena** _Yo también te amo…

_**Te necesito aquí en mi vida**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!! La canción es Nobodys Want to be Lonely de Ricky Martin y Christina Aguilera… Hice un video con este tema se encuentra en mi canal de Yotube, la cuenta es sailormoon019 pasen a verlo y dejen comentarios!!!_


	13. Capítulo XIII: ¿Quien será el siguiente?

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 13: "¿Quien será el siguiente?"**

Mientras mamá Ikuko y los invitados seguían esperando alguna señal de reconciliación desde la habitación de Serena, Darien se sinceraba profundamente hacia su amada por primera vez…

**Darien** _Serena, me permitirás estar a tu lado a pesar de ser un tonto?

**Serena** _Creo que en todo este tiempo nunca entendiste, que no me importa donde, ni cuando, pero quiero estar contigo siempre, pase lo que pase

**Darien** _Me sentí muy miserable sin ti estos días… y realmente siento que no puedo un día más sin estar contigo… Serena yo me iría hasta el fin del mundo y lucharía con todos por ti y por tu amor… ¿me seguirías?

**Serena** _hasta el fin de mis días

**Darien** _Se que tus padres, bueno en realidad tu padre no estará de acuerdo, pero quiero pedirte que te vengas a vivir conmigo… no quiero separarme de ti…

**Serena** _(ya había comenzado a llorar con las palabras de Darien) Lo dices en serio??

**Darien** _Si Serena, te amo, te amo y no quiero estar un día más alejado de ti…

**Serena** _Pero yo creí que a ti te daba vergüenza que te vieran conmigo

**Darien** _Serena a mi no me da vergüenza tener una novia tan maravillosa y hermosa como tu, a veces quisiera poder devolverte un poco de todo lo que tu me das…

**Serena** _hay Darien que cosas dices… Pero me gusta que me lo digas… Me hace sentir amada… Igualmente sigo sin entender… ¿Qué te propones?

**Darien** _quiero pedirle tu mano a tu padre… y pedirle que te deje irte conmigo

**Serena** _¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?????????

**Darien** _No te gusta la idea??? Lo lamento creí que te gustaría…

Sin esperarlo Darien recibió el beso más cálido de todos los tiempos… Serena lo abrazó con esa ternura de niña adolescente, que aunque ha madurado conserva en si la sensibilidad de una niña tierna…

**Serena** _Si Darien, contigo hasta el fin del mundo…

En este momento se escucha la cerradura de la puerta…

**Ikuko** _Creo que ya han tenido tiempo suficiente para solucionar sus cosas… y por lo que veo las han sabido solucionar… me alegro mucho hija.. al menos eso te sacara tus sufrimientos y volverás a sonreír….

**Darien** _muchísimas gracias señora…. De verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerle

**Ikuko** _Vamos, vamos Darien que desde aquel primer momento que te conocí, supe que mi hija te amaba y que su destino era estar juntos…

**Darien** _Señora quisiera hablar con usted a solas…. Bueno en realidad a solas junto con mi princesa…

Darien dijo esto refiriéndose a las chicas y los muchachos que se encontraban en el comedor…

**Ikuko** _De acuerdo hablemos…

Mamá Ikuko entró en la habitación, se sentía extrañada, pues no sabía las intenciones de Darien y Serena, pero supuso que era importante para ellos por las caras de suplicas…

**Rei _**¿Qué estarán haciendo?

**Mina** _A lo mejor seremos tías!!!!!!!

**Lita** _Mina que dices!!!!!!!!!! No digas tonterías

**Amy** _Además Ikuko está con ellos

**Taiki **_Que tramaran estos dos…

**Yaten** _No lo se (no podía dejar de mirar a Mina)

**Seiya** _Espero que ese desgraciado no la vuelva a hacer sufrir

…..

Mientras los chicos trataban de hacer miles de conjeturas a cerca de lo que estaría pasando arriba, Ikuko se llevaba una gran sorpresa ante los deseos de Darien, pero ella no podía negar que Serena estaba en todo su derecho… y que ya era lo suficientemente grande para decidir… pero sabia que con Kenji no sería fácil… Pero llegaron a un pacto.. Ella hablaría con Kenji para que entrara en razón… Mientras tanto que se mantuvieran al margen… Y al fin bien encaminados Serena y Darien se relajaron, permitiendo al fin que los muchachos y las chicas subieran a terminar su merienda…

Pero como siempre nada puede estar del todo tranquilo… El intercomunicador de Amy sonó y ella sabiendo las condiciones en las que se encontraba Serena y el murmullo de voces que se encontraban en la habitación decidió salir a hablar en el pasillo…

**Luna** _Amy por favor, no digas lo que ha pasado.. No delante de Serena, ella esta débil y no puede pelear… debemos arriesgarnos… Están atacando a Andrew detrás del parque comercial… Por favor, no lo comentes…. No quiero que Serena salga en esas condiciones…

**Amy** _no te preocupes Luna… Ella estará bien

Al volver a entrar a la habitación de Serena, todos se dieron vuelta a verla…

**Amy** _Chicas (dijo con la mayor tranquilidad posible) Luna quiere vernos en el centro comercial, dijo que veía algo sospechoso y que lo había averiguado, quería darnos los datos allí…

Las chicas entendieron el mensaje rápidamente pues sabían lo mal que estaba Serena y que si algo pasaba ella debía quedar fuera…

**Seiya** _Amy si no te molesta nos gustaría acompañarlas, quisiéramos saber más a cerca del enemigo…

**Rei _**Si claro muchachos vengan…

**Yaten _**Vamos Mina????

**Mina** _eh? Si si Claro… Adiós Serena

**Serena** _pero chicas…

**Lita** _Si mañana te sientes mejor nos veremos en la escuela, y te prepare tu platillo favorito…

**Seiya** _Adiós Darien, nos vemos bombón

**Taiki** _Adiós

Todos salieron muy ordenadamente de la casa de Serena, despidiéndose todos y cada uno de ellos con mucha amabilidad… Todos excepto Darien que se había quedado a controlar que Serena no fuera, disimulando que había perdido mucho tiempo sin ella y quería disfrutar de cada momento cuidándola, que también tenia su parte de verdad… Para cuando todos salieron a la calle y estuvieron alejados de la casa de Serena, la situación fue otra. Todos se transformaron inmediatamente, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo tratando de verse normales…

**Mars** _Que ha pasado Amy?

**Júpiter** _Si que dijo Luna?

**Mercurio** _Han atacado a Andrew detrás del centro comercial

**Venus** _Pobrecito del hermoso de Andrew… Chicas corramos más rápido… Júpiter porque tienes esa cara? Estas bien?

**Júpiter** _Eh sii…

**Healer _**Que raro tu mina siempre actuando de esa manera con gente que ni siquiera sabe que existes

**Venus** _(parándose en seco en la calle) ¿Qué? ¿como tu acaso?

**Healer** _No, lo mío era diferente

**Venus** _Claro sí, diferente, me desviví por ti hace dos años, y tú solo supiste despreciarme, haz perdido tu tren… asique no vengas aquí a celarme que para eso ya tengo a mi novio

**Healer** _Si claro ese bobo, que aparece un día si, un día no

**Venus** _Al menos aparece, tu JAMAS fuiste lo suficiente para mi, siempre con esos aires de superado… Ahora lo lamento mucho…

**Maker** _Muchachos este no es el momento de sacar trapos al sol, debemos ayudar a Andrew

**Seiya** _Maker tiene razón… Mejor apresúrense

Para cuando todos llegaron Andrew había quedado con su estrella del corazón fuera, y Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus trataban de defenderlo…

Inmediatamente las chicas llegaron, y se desarrollo una batalla campal… No solo con Corvus, sino que Andrew también se había convertido en demonio y se enfrentaba a todos ellos… el problema era que nadie podía hacer volver a Andrew a la normalidad, eso era la especialidad de Sailor Moon…

…

Mientras tanto…

**Darien** _Oye Serena te encuentras bien… no tienes buena cara

**Serena** _Dime Darien tu me crees estúpida??

**Darien** _porque dices algo como eso?

**Serena** _porque todos se han ido a luchar, dejándome a mi aquí como si no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta que me han mentido.. Y si les pasa algo y yo me quedo aquí sin hacer nada???, dime… Además si han atacado a alguien nadie podrá devolverlo a su estado natural, porque soy yo quien se encarga de eso… y si le pasa algo a la persona que sea que estén atacando???

**Darien** _Serena discúlpanos, pero tu no estas en condiciones de abandonar la cama.. No seas un chiquita inmadura… y ya ponte bien, ellas son fuertes y sabrán afrontar la batalla, saben arreglárselas solas…

**Serena** _Tienes razón, oye Darien me haces un favor?

**Darien** _Dime princesa…

**Serena** _podrías ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua y un pañuelo por favor

**Darien _**Lo que mi princesita desee

……….

**Mercury** _Que haremos ahora que ese maldito ha escapado???

**Venus** _pobre Andrew… pero como podremos devolverlo a su estado original…

**Mars** _JUPITER CUIDADO!!!!!!!!

**Maker** _Estrella de Sailor Maker

**Fighter** _pero que demonios pensabas quedándote así mirándolo, no te diste cuenta que iba por ti???????????.

**Neptune** _Maremoto de Neptuno….

**Uranus** _es demasiado fuerte…. CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!

………………….

**Darien** _Aquí tienes mi prince….

A Darien se le cayó el alma a los pies y el vaso también, cuando vio que Serena ya no se encontraba en la cama…

Ella a pesar de todo había salido a ayudar a sus amigas… Tenia que encontrarla… Como pudo haber sido tan ciego…

……………………..

_Ultímate Sailor Moon Transformación

**Sailor Moon** _En una noche como esta una bella niña descansaba de un terrible accidente, no te perdonaré que la hayas echo levantar de la cama… Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna

**Fighter** _QUE HACES AQUÍ???????????

**Sailor Moon** _Ayudarlos!!! Miren el estado en el que se encuentran, yo tengo fuerzas para realizar un siempre transformación

Era verdad, estaban lastimados, nada grave pero muy cansados….

Todos se habían quedado distraídos y no se habían dado cuenta que el monstruo se acercaba a Serena

**Uranus** _SAILOR MOON!!!!!

Pero una rosa intercedió en el camino del monstruo y eso le dio a Sailor Moon el momento justo para actuar…

_Por el Poder de la Guardiana de la Luna………

Andrew había vuelto a su estado original, y Lita corría a levantarlo… En tanto, Darien llegaba a sostener a Serena que por haberse salido de la cama sin estar del todo recuperada casi cae al piso…

Todos habían vuelto a ser ellos pero había algo raro… Lita no se separaba de Andrew… Cuando este despertó vieron como tímidamente levantaba una mano hacia Lita…

**Andrew** _Al fin te encontré… No has venido a visitarme y ya extrañaba tu presencia en mi casa… Mi dulce Lita

Ante el asombro de todos Andrew besó a Lita…..

**Serena** _que bueno! Al fin entiendo por que Lita estaba tan rara

**Mina** _Pero porqué no nos habrá querido contar?… yo ya no lo quiero para mi, ya tengo a ARMANDO

Mina resalto el nombre de su novio, porque sabía que Yaten estaría muy celoso luego…

**Rei** _vamos muchachas dejémoslos…. Se ven muy tiernos

**Darien** _vamos Serena, te llevaré a tu casa…

**Serena** _Nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicas… Adiós Muchachos

**Amy** _Haruka y Michiru ya se han ido??… Escucharon lo que dijo Corvus?… Que estaba cada vez mas cerca de su objetivo y que faltaba muy poco tiempo para su triunfo…

**Rei** _Espero que no sea verdad

**Taiki** _No se que habrá querido decir pero…

**Yaten** _tienes razón yo presiento lo mismo

**Mina** _No entendí…. (Mina vio como todos miraban hacia donde Darien y Serena habían desaparecido)

**Seiya** _espero que no tenga que ver con ellos….

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!_


	14. Capítulo XIV: El verdadero objetivo

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 14: "El verdadero objetivo"**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_**Mina**__ _No entendí…. (Mina vio como todos miraban hacia donde Darien y Serena habían desaparecido)_

_**Seiya**__ _espero que no tenga que ver con ellos…._

……………………………………………………………………………

**Darien** _Serena estas bien?

Depositó Suevamente a Serena en su cama

**Serena** _Si Darien, estoy bien

**Darien** _por favor prométeme que ya nunca más escaparás así… Me diste un tremendo susto… Y si te pasaba algo???

**Serena** _tranquilo, estoy bien… pero no me hagas prometerte eso, porque sabes que mi deber es protegerlos a todos

**Darien** _De acuerdo, pero la próxima yo te llevaré y te protegeré

**Serena** _gracias mi Darien

…..

**Luna** _la recuerdas verdad?

**Artemis** _Si, la recuerdo… Pero fue hace mucho tiempo…

**Luna** _crees que debemos decirle a Serena lo que sabemos??

**Artemis _**Yo creo que debe saberlo Luna, después de todo si es ellos a quien buscan, tienen que estar precavidos

**Luna** _De acuerdo, convoquemos a las chicas para una reunión mañana en la tarde

**Artemis** _Será mejor que descansemos

………

Al día siguiente luego de las clases, todas las chicas acudieron al templo Hikawa, incluso Haruka y Michiru se encontraban allí. Los únicos que faltaban eran Seiya, Taiki, y Yaten… Todos esperaban intranquilos a la pareja, teniendo en cuenta lo que habían oído la noche anterior. Cuando al fin llegaron al templo, Rei con su carácter supremo los reprendió

**Darien** _Rei ya cálmate… Si llegamos tarde fue porque fue difícil convencer a Kenji. Últimamente ha estado muy resentido conmigo y no entiendo la razón…

**Serena** _ya estamos aquí, no se enfaden… y bien Luna… Que averiguaron?

**Luna** _Bueno Darien, Serena deben estar atentos. Verán ustedes no llegaron a escuchar las palabras del enemigo ayer, porque por tu estado llegaron al final de la batalla pero..

**Mina** _Vamos Luna habla ya!!

**Artemis** _Bueno antes de retirarse ayer, ese tal Corvus, nos reveló su objetivo…

**Serena** _tiene que ver con nosotros verdad?

**Luna** _Si serena

**Darien** _Es que nunca nos dejarán en paz???

**Artemis** _En realidad teniendo en cuenta que son los guardianes de esta tierra y de la luna, creo que eso será imposible.

**Luna** _En fin, Corvus dijo ayer que necesitan conseguir la Estrella Plateada de la Guardiana de la Luna, y la Estrella Dorada del Guardián de la Tierra, para de esta manera apoderarse de los dos… (La Tierra y la Luna)

**Artemis** _La Estrella Plateada la tienes obviamente tú Serena, y el portador de la Dorada, Darien…

**Haruka** _Que podemos hacer para detenerlos?

**Luna** _No lo sabemos. Corvus menciono que estaba bajo las órdenes de Andrómeda

**Artemis** _Diosa a la cual, ya conocemos Luna y yo

**Michiru** _Que quieres que decir con que conocen a esa… Diosa has dicho?

**Luna** _La leyenda dice que Andrómeda se jactó un día de ser más hermosa que todas las Nereidas (diosas de los mares), por lo que Poseidón, ofendido, inundó el país y envió un monstruo. Consultado el oráculo de Ammón, anunció que la única solución era exponer a Andrómeda al monstruo, por lo que fue atada a una roca en la costa. En este punto llegó Perseo, que regresaba de una batalla, y al momento se enamoró de ella. Acordó con Cefeo (padre de Andrómeda) que, si mataba al monstruo, le concedería la mano de Andrómeda, y ambos realizaron su parte en el pacto. Pero sin embargo Fineo, tío y prometido de Andrómeda, se opuso y atacó con sus hombres a Perseo, quien murió en plena batalla sin llegar a cumplir su parte del trato de casarse con la Diosa.

**Artemis** _ Andrómeda es la encargada de las Estrellas de todas las Galaxias. Al morir Perseo, Andrómeda quedo en su completa soledad al cuidado de las Estrellas... Se volvió poderosa, captando para si a cuantas estrellas se cruzaran por su camino.

**Luna** _ Recorriendo nuestra galaxia, se encontró cautivada por la luna, a la cual no pudo dominar, pues no era una estrella, sino un satélite que ya tenía una princesa y cuidadora, La Reina Selene, y su princesa y futura reina, La princesa Serena. Al no poder obtener lo que deseaba, y ser expulsada por los poderes de la Reina Selene, Andrómeda juro vengarse y obtener así la luna, y junto con ella el poder absoluto de la tierra, ya que como sabemos, nuestro deber era protegerla...

**Artemis** _ Andrómeda es la belleza y la encarnación de una diosa mística, corrompida por el odio, el rencor y la envidia que le produjo el reino lunar. Lo que mas le hizo tomar ese odio, fuiste tu Serena, es decir tu antepasada la princesa Serena y su amor correspondido por el Príncipe Endimion. Al viajar en esa tremenda soledad, porque su amado había muerto y la había abandonado, no pudo evitar concentrarse en ustedes... Ya que ella siguió buscando a su amor, mucho después de su muerte y ustedes eran demasiado felices ante sus ojos, hablamos de mucho antes de que el negaverso los atacaran y ustedes murieran por supuesto… y si Luna y yo no nos equivocamos, los esta buscando en este preciso momento para cumplir con su objetivo…

**Luna** _ Y como su destino es cuidar y dominar a las estrellas por siempre, en esta ocasión, debemos cuidarnos de la presencia de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

**Haruka** _ Sigo sin entender la cuestión. Si ella estaba corrompida por el odio y todo eso, porque la última vez que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki estuvieron aquí, no nos atacaron???

**Artemis** _Andrómeda controla las estrellas, algunas apagadas y sin vida, pero no controla los sentimientos de quienes aún están encendidas y en la ocasión anterior que ellos estuvieron aquí, tenían un fuerte deseo de encontrar a su princesa, y sus sentimientos eran los que los hacía actuar… Pero ahora que han encontrado a su princesa algo los ha traído a la tierra… Un nuevo objetivo…

**Lita _**Pero los muchachos siempre nos han ayudado

**Luna** _Sé que todo esto es extraño, pero no han notado un cambio en la actitud de los muchachos?

**Serena** _No la verdad no

**Rei** _Hay Serena tu siempre confiando en todos

**Serena** _Me vas a decir que tú no confías en ellos…?

**Luna** _Serena no te has dado cuenta que desde que llegaron a la tierra, Seiya ha intentado separarlos a Darien y a ti, con sus excusas de buen amigo?... y Yaten a Mina de Armando????

**Mina** _ohhh T-T se debía a eso?? Yo creía que al fin había conseguido enamorar a Yaten….. BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Artemis** _Mina compórtate… Además todavía no tenemos una certeza sobre el asunto pero…

**Darien** _Espera ya entiendo…

**Haruka** _Que pasa Darien?

**Darien** _Aquella noche que Seiya abrazó a Serena bajo la nieve, en la calle, él sabia que yo lo observaba, pues me miró directo a los ojos. Lo mismo sucedió la noche que Serena fue lastimada…

**Serena** _¿Que dices? ¿Entonces sabías que fui herida durante el combate?

**Darien** _Llegue tarde y no pude ayudarte, lo lamento (en este punto Darien se sonrojo)… pero si llegué para ver cuando Seiya trataba de consolarte… tu no te diste cuenta, pero yo estaba allí, lo vi todo y las veces que Seiya te abrazó miró exactamente al punto en el que me encontraba, pero estaba diferente…

**Lita** _ A qué te refieres?

**Darien _**Tenía una sonrisa maléfica en su cara, y sus ojos… estaban completamente rojos… Distintos… Se notaba la maldad a lo lejos…

**Rei** _Eso no puede ser

Hasta este punto, alguien que había permanecido callada, entro a defender a los muchachos…

**Amy** _Mira Luna, yo no estoy con nadie, me refiero a que no tengo novio, y sin embargo Taiki… Bueno me ha pedido que lo sea… y él me ha tratado muy bien… Incluso me acompañó a mis prácticas de medicina, y ha estado atendiendo a mis pacientes, dejándome descansar un poco, pues yo me sentía un poco atareada…

**Lita** _Amy es verdad lo que dices???

**Luna** _Artemis te das cuenta verdad?

**Artemis** _Si luna… Los malos aspectos de Andrómeda…

**Michiru** **y Mina** _No entiendo …..

**Darien** _Disculpen, pero creo que me perdí de algo….

**Luna** _Odio, Rencor y Envidia… Las tres características que Andrómeda adoptó al verlos a ustedes. Eso significa que los muchachos pueden estar siendo controlados, miren: Yaten odia a Armando por estar con Mina aunque nunca le haya demostrado que él sí estaba enamorado de ella…

**Artemis** _Seiya siente rencor hacia Darien por tener a la mujer que él desea…

**Luna** _y Taiki siente envidia de Amy por su éxito

**Lita** _Creo que no es a la única que envidia

**Serena** _De nuevo me perdí…

**Lita** _A mi también me ha pedido que salga con él… Dijo que cuando me vio con Andrew en el parque, entendió que el quería esa clase de amor y como yo le dije que no, se enfadó y me miro con los mismos ojos que describió Darien esta noche… Disculpa Amy

**Amy** _no te preocupes

**Mina** _Ahora que lo dices, anoche cuando íbamos a luchar que discutimos con Yaten a mitad de camino noté esa misma mirada…

**Serena _**Pero así y todo como explican que nos sigan ayudando? Si esos fueran sus propósitos deberían habernos atacado ya!! Además deberían estar los tres concentrados en mi y Darien… No en Mina, Amy y Lita…

**Artemis _**Lo raro no es eso… Rei a ti no te paso nada parecido???

**Rei** _Bueno yo… Me he besado con Seiya…

**Mina** _¿QUEEEEEEEE? Nosotras nos desvivimos por ellos y tu te llevaste una buena parte… NO SE VALE T-T

**Luna** _Ahora entiendo… Miren muchachas, cuando Andrómeda se fijo en Serena y Endimion, los recordó de esa manera y como sabemos Darien y Serena del presente no visten esas ropas, ni andan con coronas ni espadas… Ella debe estar centrando su atención en las parejas… Por eso también ataco a Molly. La primera vez que vimos a Corvus dijo que la había atacado por amar a ese hombre, lo recuerdan??? Y Como los muchachos mantienen contacto con 3 parejas decidieron investigarlas y ver que podían conseguir…

**Rei** _Y porque a mi me han dejado de lado??? ALGUIEN EXPLIQUENME!

**Mina** _creo que eso es sencillo!!! SOMOS MÁS BONITAS QUE TU jajajajaj

Rei estaba a punto de estallar de la rabia

**Haruka** _no se van a poner a discutir ahora muchachas… además ese no es el motivo

**Michiru** _Es verdad… según su historia, Andrómeda conoció esos malos sentimientos por Serena y Endimion y su eterno amor… Imagino que ella debe creer que alguien que se ame sinceramente no se traicionaría..

**Haruka** _Exacto y como tú has besado a Seiya significa que estas fuera de la lista

**Rei** _Pero entonces como me explican lo de Amy…

**Amy** _Yo dije que no estaba de novia, pero eso no significa que no estuviera enamorada

**Mina** _mírala a Amy, el amor a flor de piel… wiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Artemis** _ya basta mina CONCÉNTRATE!!!!

**Artemis** _Yo creo que si no las han atacado todavía, es porque los chicos siguen en su interior teniendo sentimientos profundos hacia ustedes… Y eso le impide a Andrómeda controlarlos por completo.. Además creo que los muchachos no están enterados de su cambio de actitud…

**Darien** _Increíble sabia que ese (refiriéndose a Seiya) se traía algo ente manos

**Serena** _YA BASTA!!!!!!!! NO LO CREO!!!! NO

Serena salió a toda prisa del templo Hikawa….

**Rei** _Serena eres una tonta!

**Haruka** _VUELVE AQUÍ CABEZA DE BOMBON

**Michiru** _Nuestra princesa es muy irresponsable…

**Darien** _Tengo que ir a buscarla

**TODOS** _Vamos contigo!

………………………

**Andrómeda** _Preséntense ante mi estrellas…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!_


	15. Capítulo XV: El Descubrimiento

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 15 "El Descubrimiento"**

**Estrella 1** _Si mi Señora

**Estrella 2 _**A sus Ordenes

**Estrella 3** _Que se le ofrece mi diosa?

**Andrómeda** _Muy bien, espero que estén realizando avances… Corvus ha hecho muy bien su trabajo hasta ahora, y de ustedes no eh recibido noticias.. Quiero saber que han hecho últimamente

**Estrella 1** _Mi Señora hemos estado en presencia de una grupo de muchachas a las cuales se las nota enamoradas

**Estrella 3** _Y su amor es incondicional…

**Estrella 2** _Si nos permite, desearíamos entrar en batalla

**Andrómeda** _Esperad mis queridas estrellas, el momento llegara, se los prometo, pero mientras tanto… Es necesario que las sigáis muy de cerca… No debemos descuidarnos…

**Estrella ** **3** _Muy bien

**Estrella 2** _Seguiremos investigando

**Estrella 1** _Nos presentaremos Pronto

**Andrómeda** _Vuelvan ahora, no los necesito… Corvus preséntate!!!

**Corvus** _Llamaba usted (haciendo una reverencia)

**Andrómeda** _Quiero avances Corvus, si bien has hecho muy bien tus investigaciones, no hemos avanzado nada, y prefiero no utilizar a esos inútiles todavía..

**Corvus** _Ahora mismo estaba saliendo por una nueva víctima

**Andrómeda** _No me falles Corvus

**Corvus** _no lo haré

….

**Lita** _Serena!!!!!!!

**Rei **_ SERENA TONTA!!!!!!!!!!

**Amy** _no le digas así Rei, es obvio que le cuesta creer que los muchachos sean nuestros enemigos… a mi no me termina de cerrar del todo

**Mina** _APARECE YA SERENA TENGO QUE IR A VER ARMANDO…

**Lita** _Hay Mina como puedes ser así

**Mina** _Que quieres que haga?? Lo extraño

En alguna otra parte…

**Haruka** _Esta cabeza de bombon es muy imprudente

**Michiru** _No puedo terminar de creer lo que nos ha dicho Luna… Por otro lado, no creo que sea lo único que esta por suceder… Mi espejo… No deja de mostrarme una tierra sumida en una profunda era glaciar

**Haruka** _QUE DICES??? Pero tu crees que ha llegado el momento??

**Michiru** _no lo se, tan solo me lo muestra por unos minutos y no se ve nada mas….

**Haruka** _No me importa, de todas maneras, seré capaz de enfrenarlo todo a tu lado

**Michiru** _Siempre estaremos juntas

Mientras tanto, una llorosa niña de cabellos dorados, estaba sentada en su banco preferido… Un hombre se le acercaba más enternecido que nunca…

**Darien** _Ya princesa… No llores

**Serena** _No quiero creerlo, no puedo, son nuestros amigos

**Darien** _Lo se… pero recuerda que si bien pueden estar bajo el dominio de esa Andrómeda, no nos han atacado porque te quieren…

**Serena** _NOS quieren…

**Darien** _Puede Ser…

Un tierno beso, acaricio los labios de Serena… La noche ya estaba entrando y debía regresar a casa, antes de que a Kenji le atacara la furia nuevamente… Pero no podía despegarse de los brazos de ese hombre, que ahora la acurrucaban tan tiernamente… Quería escapar de allí con él, irse lejos, y ser felices, sin que nadie pudiera querer arrebatarles esa felicidad

**Serena** _A propósito Darien… ¿Cómo sabias donde encontrarme?

**Darien** _Mi amor…

Serena tembló, pues nunca había escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca de su amado… sonaban muy dulces y especiales… Sabia que era verdad, ella era su amor… Pasado, Presente y Futuro… No importaba que pasara, siempre estarían juntos

**Darien** _Nos conocemos muy bien, y sé que este banco ha sido testigo de nuestras emociones, tanto peleas, como el amor que nos tenemos, como de la niña llorona e inmadura que a veces aflora de ti y que tanto amo… Siempre te refugias aquí… Y mi deber, como hombre que ama profundamente, es conocer esos lugares de escapes que te alejan de la realidad para soñarla mejor…

**Serena** _Te amo Darien!

**Darien** _Y yo a ti… Mi princesa

…….

**Corvus** _TE ENCONTRE

**Rei** _Cuidado Chicas

**Lita** _Que haremos…

Corvus se lanzaba hacia ellas… no habría escapatoria debían hacerlo

**Mina** _Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Venus… Transformación

**Amy** _Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Mercurio…. Transformación

**Lita** _Por el Poder del Cristal del Plantea Júpiter… Transformación

**Rei** _Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Marte… Transformación

**Corvus** _Con que ustedes eran las molestas Sailors Scouts… Muy Bien asi mas fácil acabarlas

**Mars** _Sailor Mars… Saeta llameante de Marte

**Corvus** _no molestes

Un rayo de luz impacto sobre tres de las Sailors Scouts….

**Corvus** _esta vez es tu turno

Nuevamente de la uña de Corvus salió un haz de luz negra que impacto de lleno sobre el pecho de Sailor Venus

**Venus** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

…..

Serena tuvo un presentimiento… Tenia que buscarlas

**Serena** _Las chicas…

**Darien** _Vamos

….

Darien y Serena encontraron a las chicas cerca del parque. Las Sailors Scouts, estaban tiradas en el piso, no podían levantarse… Y Mina estaba siendo atacada era el momento de actuar

**Serena** _Ultímate Sailor Moon

Para cuando Sailor Moon apareció Tuxedo Mask ya estaba preparado

**Corvus** _Asique tu eras Sailor Moon eh… Quieres ver como acabo con tu amiguita?

**Venus** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mina quedo inconciente mientras que la estrella de mina salía de su frente… Todo paso en un segundo… Un ataque hizo detener a Corvus… y 2 Sailors Scouts mas habían llegado a combatir

**Urano** _maldita

**Neptune** _Maremoto de Neptuno

Mientras las chicas atacaban a Corvus, Sailor Moon le devolvía su estrella del corazón a Mina… Justo a tiempo antes de que esta se convirtiera en demonio… Cuando Mina recobro la memoria, todas las Sailors Scouts se habían enfrascado en una pelea contra Corvus… En un ataque de Sailor Júpiter Corvus quedo tirado en el piso…

**Tuxedo Mask** _Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon

**Sailor Moon** _Si.. Por el Poder de la Guardiana de la Luna…

Nuevamente como tantas otras veces, la luna dio su resplandor… habían acabado con Corvus…

**Mercury** _Creen que aparecerá un nuevo enemigo?

**Neptune** _Creo que podemos estar seguras de ello

De repente una luz impactó de lleno en Sailor Moon, que cayó rendida en el piso

**Tuxedo Mask** _SERENA!!!!!!!!!!

**Urano** _Pero que demonios?

**Mars** _Quien esta ahí?

Tres sombras sobresalían a la espesura de la noche…

**Voz 1** _ Somos parte de las estrellas…

**Voz 2** _Comandadas por la gran diosa Andrómeda

**Voz 3** _Somos las Sailors Star Lights, listas para acabarlas…

**Venus** _QUEEEEE?

La luz de la luna alumbró aquel recóndito lugar de de donde provenían las voces…

**Neptune** _NO PUEDE SER

**Mars** _Sailor Star Fighter

**Mercury** _Sailor Star Maker

**Jupiter** _Sailor Star Healer

**Sailor Moon** _imposible

**Urano** _No se atrevan a dar un paso mas…

**Neptune** _Los acabaremos

**Urano** _Tierra tiembla!

**Sailor Moon **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pero las Sailors Star Lights esquivaron el atraque

**Venus** _Beso de amor y belleza de Venus

**Júpiter** _Sailor Júpiter, ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter

Nuevamente las Sailors Stars Lights esquivaron los ataques… pero esta vez lo devolvieron

**Fighter** _Láser de Estrella Fugaz……..

**Healer** _Infierno estelar de Healer

**Maker** _Estrella de Sailor Maker

Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Urano cayeron al piso, cuando los ataques las alcanzaron

**Neptune** _Ya verán… Maremoto de Neptuno

Nuevamente todas comenzaron a combatir… Menos Sailor Moon que veía la escena desde el lugar en el que había caído, sostenida por Tuxedo mask… Cuando las Sailors ya se encontraban medio derrotadas, y tiradas en el piso, con más rasguños que en sus anteriores batallas, que eran mas dolorosas por haber sido causadas por quienes creían sus amigos, unos lazos las aprisionaron… Dejando así a Sailor Moon y a Tuxedo mask a la espera de los ataques…

**Fighter** _Es tu turno… (dijo señalando a Sailor Moon)

**Healer** _Infierno Estelar de Healer

**Maker** _Estrella de Sailor Maker

**Voz 1** _Campo de energía!

**Voz 2** _Grito Mortal…

Mientras que un escudo protegía a Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask, un ataque, esta vez imposible de esquivar, golpeó a las Star Lights

**Sailor Moon** _Sailor Plut, Sailor Saturn

**Sailor Saturn** _ Princesa (en modo de saludo inclinando su cabeza con una sonrisa)

**Sailor Plut** _Príncipe (realizando el mismo gesto que Saturn)

**Sailor Saturn** _parece que necesitan ayuda eh (guiñando un ojo)

Una figura femenina apareció en el firmamento… Nadie supo distinguir quien era, hasta que abrió su boca para emitir una voz aguda y fría que helaba hasta los huesos

**Andrómeda** _Sailors Stars Lights, regresen, les dije que no era momento de atacar y me desobedecieron, hasta que no sea el momento no volverán a la tierra… Mientras tanto ustedes, mejor que se cuiden, ahora se cuales son sus verdades identidades, y aunque hayan derrotado a Corvus, todavía me queda estre trío de inútiles

Habiéndose retirado Andrómeda y las Stars Lights, los lazos que sujetaban a las demás Sailors desaparecieron y todas volvieron a la normalidad

**Rei** _No puedo creerlo

**Mina** _Luna y Artemis tenían razón

**Lita** _Setsuna, Hotaru ¿Qué hacen aquí)

**Setsuna** _A decir verdad, hemos venido porque un frente de frio azotó la puerta del tiempo, y me temo que algo malo pueda suceder

**Hotaru** _Además presentimos el peligro y vinimos a ayudarlas

**Amy** _Serena estas bien

Nadie se había percatado de que Serena estaba en la misma posición que hacia 5 minutos… No dejaba de llorar silenciosamente, era un profundo dolor. Darien no decía palabra pero abrazaba a Serena y le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza…

**Haruka** _cabeza de bombon te encuentras bien…

**Michiru** _Serena… respóndenos por favor

**Darien** _No se preocupen estará bien… Vamos Serena

Lentamente levanto a Serena y la tomo en brazos, sabía que ella no tenía fuerzas… Fue hasta el auto y la deposito en el asiento delantero… y se dirigió hasta la casa de Serena. Pero ella abrió la boca para decir simples palabras

**Serena** _No… Quiero ir a tu casa por favor

Darien si bien no pudo evitar sentirse contento por la decisión de su novia, sabía que debería avisar a la casa de los Tsukinos…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les guste la historia.... y gracias por sus comentarios!!!_


	16. Capítulo XVI: Solo Por Hoy

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este capítulo contiene ****escenas que se consideran de origen 'lime'**__... **Esta en su consideracion el continuar leyendo o no...**  
_

_Chics!: Hola a todos... Bueno quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia que con mucha pasion trato de escribir para ustedes... Sinceramente este capítulo tarde en subirlo, porque siempre habia algo que no me terminaba de gustar... _

_Lo leia y lo reacia, lo leia y lo modificaba... Se lo di a leer a una amiga, y me dijo que le gusto mucho aunque realmente sigo sin estar muy conforme con el... Ya llevo muy adelantada la historia, asique seguro seguiran viendo mas capitulos, disculpen la demora solo que no estaba contenta con este capítulo y debo decirlo que hasta el momento dudo..._

_Sin mas que agradecer tambien sus reviews les mando un beso grande y un abrazo...._

_Que lo disfruten!  
_

**Capítulo 16 "Solo por Hoy"**

**Lita** _Se veía muy mal la pobre no?

**Rei _**Creo que le ha afectado demasiado

**Amy** _A propósito Mina Como te encuentras

**Mina** _bien por suerte, un poco adolorida, pero gracias a ustedes muy bien

**Haruka** _Escuchen debemos proteger ahora más que nunca a Cabeza de Bombon

**Michiru** _ Lo mismo con Darien… Creo que deberíamos acompañarlos en todo momento… Ahora que saben nuestras identidades será más fácil ubicarlos

**Setsuna** _Ellos conocen nuestras identidades, pero todavía no saben quienes son el príncipe y la princesa

**Hotaru** _Tenemos que desarrollar un plan pues después de todo, todas corremos peligro

**Rei** _Mina y Armando ya han sido atacados

**Lita** _Creo que entonces eso nos deja a mi y a Amy verdad?

**Amy**_ Es verdad, si tenemos en cuenta lo que han dicho Luna y Artemis sobre las parejas creo que también debemos cuidarnos

**Setsuna** _por ahora solo debemos esperar, pues no sabemos quien puede ser la próxima

**Hotaru** _Estemos atentas y por nuestras seguridad tratemos de no estar solas…

**TODAS** _muy bien

….

RING…….RING…….

**Ikuko** _Si? Habla Ikuko… Ohh Hola DA.. Lita

**Darien** _Gracias por no decir que soy yo.. Mire quiero avisarle que Serena se quedará a dormir acá hoy

**Ikuko** _¿Que dices? ¿Cómo que se QUEDARA EN TU CASA?

**Darien** _Discúlpeme se que esto no es lo que pactamos pero es que Serena me pidió por favor venir aquí, ella no se siente bien, no le ha pasado nada, pero ah preferido venir aquí…

**Ikuko** _Bueno Lita de acuerdo, entiende que no me agrada la situacion, pero supongo que no puedo hacer demasiado para impedirlo... por favor cuida bien a Serena de que no coma mucho de las ricas cosas que preparas… y que mañana temprano se regrese

**Darien** _De acuerdo, muchas gracias…

…

**Kenji** _Quien era?

**Ikuko** _Lita… Serena se ha quedado dormida luego de estudiar toda la tarde y pues se quedará allí

**Sammy** _Como que Serena se queda mucho en la casa de sus amigas no?

**Kenji** _es verdad mejor salgo a buscarla

**Ikuko** _Tu no vas a ningún lado, nuestra hija se esta esforzando mucho en sus estudios, y si no lo has notado es gracias a eso que ha mejorado en la escuela, y hace rato que no desaprueba una materia, asique si lo que necesita es estar acompañada de sus amigas así será. Sammy es hora de que vayas a dormir

**Sammy** _Esta bien… algún día podre invitar a alguien a casa? Después de todo Serena casi nunca esta

**Ikuko** _Claro que si, ahora ve a descansar

**Sammy** _Buenas Noches

**Kenji** _ (estirándose y mostrando un gran bostezo) Creo que yo también me retirare

**Ikuko** _Kenji, has tratado muy mal últimamente a Darien, desde que te conté que sale con Serena… ¿Porqué lo haces?

**Kenji** _Mama es que ese muchacho es mucho mayor que Serena… Vaya a saber que pretensiones tenga con nuestra hija. Yo no voy a per..

**Ikuko** _Kenji Tsukino, es que acaso no te has dado cuenta lo triste que estaba Serena hasta que volvió a ver a ese muchacho? ¿Es que no te interesa la felicidad de tu hija? A ti solo debería importarte que tu hija sea feliz, con quien se le de la gana. Y que te de nietos o nietas

**Kenji** _PERO QUE DICES NIETOS¿?¿?

**Ikuko** _Tu hija esta echa toda una mujer, no te olvides que yo tenia su edad cuando le hicimos conocer a nuestros padres que nos casaríamos… Asique mas te vale que lo vayas aceptando porque no permitiré que te interpongas. Ni tú, ni nadie

**Kenji** _GRRRRRRR lo intentare

….

**Darien** _Princesa ya esta todo listo para que puedas descansar.. Primero comeremos algo porque no te veo muy bien si?

**Serena _**No tengo hambre

**Darien** _Vamos, debes comer algo… quieres hablar?

**Serena** _Es que no se que decir, no puedo asimilar la idea de que los muchachos sean nuestros enemigos

**Darien** _No te preocupes princesa… verás que todo estará bien… tu tienes el poder de salvar a las personas, seguro podrás salvarlos a ellos….

**Serena** _Espero que así sea

Un sonido se escucho en la habitación, como un crujido

**Serena** _jajajaj mi estómago me reclama comida… será mejor que coma algo

**Darien** _Así me gusta, me encanta esa sonrisa

Juntos disfrutaron de una sencilla cena y luego fueron a la habitación. No era la primera noche que pasaban juntos…

**Serena** _Quisiera que este momento durara para siempre

**Darien** _Mi amor… Siempre estaremos juntos…

Un tierno beso, despertó los sentidos de ambos… La pasión comenzó a desatarse en la habitación… Nada ni nadie importaban ya.. Eran ellos dos contra el mundo..

Darien besaba apasionadamente a Serena…demostrándole con cada caricia, y con cada beso que él le pertenecía… Serena se entregaba completamente al amor de su vida… Sin embargo se sentía algo nerviosa… Cosa que Darien no paso por alto… Con cada beso fue relajando el cuerpo de Serena, besaba su frente, su cuello… Ella no ponía resistencia… Darien comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que se oponía entre el cuerpo de su amada y él… Una vez terminada la labor, no pudo evitar mostrar una de sus dulces sonrisas, su silueta era perfecta… Ella ya no era una niña,, ya no era aquella niña a la que molestaba cada vez que veía con la intensión de que ella supiera que él existía… comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente la figura de su amada.. Recorría cada espacio de su cuerpo con su boca y sus manos, quería conocer cada rincón, y cada curva que formaban aquel escultural cuerpo de 18 años. No quería presionarla, si en algún momento Serena le pedía que parase el lo haría… Pero ese momento nunca llego…

Serena comenzó a besar muy despacio el lóbulo de la oreja de Darien, sabía que ese era su punto débil, Darien exclamo… Estaban los dos entregados por completo… Serena desnudo a Darien con sus manos temblorosas… y comenzó a deslizar su mano por su pecho, acariciaba ese cuerpo perfecto que ahora le pertenecía y que tanto tiempo deseo… Mientras exploraban sus cuerpos, no dejaban que la lujuria se interpusiera al romanticismo… Hacían todo con delicadeza…

Cuando ambos estuvieron despojados de sus ropas, se dio comienzo al acto de amor más sincero entre dos personas…

Darien recorrió el cuerpo de Serena y su excitación le dio el valor de dar el siguiente paso…

Muy suavemente introdujo su miembro en esa cavidad estrecha del cuerpo de su amada que lo llevaba al paraíso… Serena solo llego a producir un suspiro, se sentía amada completamente… No sentía molestias, y eso ayudo a que el momento fuera único y maravilloso.

Realizando suavemente el movimiento de entrada y salida, Darien hacia completamente suya a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida. Serena dejo escapar un gemido de placer... Le encantaba corresponder a ese hombre… Nada ni nadie lograría separarlos…

A medida que los minutos pasaban la situación se hacia mas y mas fogosa, aquello que había comenzado como una tierna demostración de amor, ahora desataba la pasión y la lujuria contenidas…

Darien llevaba las riendas del asunto, sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la situación cambio. Serena se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para darle placer a ese hombre… Se situó encima de el y mientras realizaba el movimiento con su pelvis, acariciaba el pelo de su amante, paseaba sus manos por su pecho… lo recorría todo…

Las manos de Darien se habían situado en las caderas de la rubia, para ayudarla en el movimiento, pero ella mirando aquellos ojos dulces que denotaban placer poso las manos de este en sus pechos… Darien y Serena producían sonidos de placer, que le daban cuenta al otro que estaban haciendo lo correcto…

Darien necesitaba poseerla mas que nunca… volvió a girarla y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, a lo que la rubia contestaba con aullidos de placer…

Darien sentía que llegaba a la gloria… Una explosión se produjo dentro del cuerpo de Serena… Mientras que en el mismo momento Serena exclamaba el mayor de sus gemidos. Ambos habían concluido su acto de amor, pero eso sin embargo no produjo que Darien se moviera del lugar en el que estaba. Tiernamente comenzó a besar, los pechos de Serena hasta llegar a su cuello, y a su boca… Lentamente se retiro recontándose al lado de su princesa y futura esposa….Serena se abrazo a el… lloraba

**Darien** _Te sientes bien??…

**Serena** _Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo

**Darien** _Mi amor, es gracias a ti que yo soy el hombre más dichoso de todo el universo… Quisiera permanecer así por el resto de mi vida… A tu lado… Nunca te alejes de mi…

**Serena** _Jamás lo haría… Soy tuya, completamente… Te amo

**Darien** _Te amo Serena

**Serena** _Quisiera que nos dejaran en paz…

**Darien** _No pienses en eso ahora, disfruta del momento _solo por hoy, _asi como yo disfruto de tu eterna compañia…

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, sus cuerpos desnudos daban cuenta de lo sucedido en esa habitación, era un momento de ellos, y eso nadie podría arruinarlo… Se amaban… Abrazados bajo una sábana de color blanco habían demostrado ante la luna, testigo de su amor, lo que se significaban el uno para el otro…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y haya cumplido con sus expectativas de romanticismo.... _


	17. Capítulo XVII: Un día diferente

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 17: "Una día diferente"**

Serena despertó y aunque al principio no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, su cuerpo desnudo rozó las sábanas y una gran sonrisa se vislumbro en su rostro. Giro hacia la izquierda y vio en el reloj que era demasiado temprano para ella, pero estaba bien pues debía volver temprano a su casa, por sus cosas de la escuela… Disponiéndose a besar a su amado giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha estirando el brazo para alcanzar el cuerpo del hombre que amaba… Pero se encontró sola en la cama… No había rastro de la ropa de Darien y su figura ya se había deformado del lugar de su ocupante…. Serena se levanto tranquila, se ducho y se cambio… Debía llegar lo más fresca a la casa… Una vez terminada la labor, se recogió el pelo con sus habituales moños y se adentro en la cocina….

**Serena** _Darien….

Darien no estaba tampoco en la cocina, había un pan con mermelada a medio comer sobre la mesa, y un desayuno sobre una bandeja al lado de ese lugar…Serena salió al balcón, para ver si Darien se encontraba allí y no lo encontró… No quedaba lugar en el apartamento donde buscar pues ella misma había estado en el baño… Un sonido a llaves la hiso dar vuelta y dirigirse directamente frente a la puerta…

Al ver entrar a Darien, Serena relajo sus nervios y corrió a abrazarlo…

**Serena** _me asuste al no encontrarte

**Darien** _Discúlpame mi amor, salí para comprarte esto

Serena se sorprendió al ver que Darien le entrega el mas lindo ramillete de rosas, con una tarjeta que indicaba "A la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. A mi mujer, a mi futura esposa, madre de mis hijos y causante de mi felicidad"… Serena no se contuvo y abrazo a Darien tan fuerte que casi lo asfixia… Le planto un beso en los labios con la mayor ternura posible…

**Darien** _Aunque hoy seas una mujer con todas las letras, siempre serás la dulce y tierna niña que me enamoro….

Una vez desayunado entre besos y caricias, sonrisas y coqueteo ambos se dirigieron a la casa de serena

**Serena** _Quieres entrar? Y luego vamos al colegio

**Darien** _no lo se…tu papa me matara

Serena le dirigió esa mirada suplicante a la cual sabia que Darien sucumbía

**Darien** _Bueno pero por favor apresúrate que no quiero estar mucho tiempo a solas con tu padre

Ambos entraron y fueron recibidos por Kenji

**Kenji** _Serena pero tu no estabas en la casa de Lita

**Serena** _(con su sonrisa inocente) Si papa, Darien me paso a buscar para traerme rápido a casa y que no se me haga tarde para llegar a la escuela

**Darien** _Hola Señor

**Serena** _Enseguida bajo y nos vamos

….

**Kenji** _Ahora que subió Serena me gustaría hablar contigo. Pasa conmigo a la sala por favor… Quieres algo de tomar?

**Darien** _No señor gracias

Darien siguió a Kenji hasta la sala donde ambos se sentaron en sillones enfrentados…

**Kenji** _Mira quería hablar contigo por una razón sencilla…. Serena

**Darien** _Dígame

**Kenji** _Sé que tú sales con mi hija y solo quería decirte un par de cosas… Serena es mi única hija mujer, y quiero lo mejor para ella…

**Darien** _Señor yo tengo un trabajo estable en este momento y…

**Kenji** _no te apresures jovencito… Se que tu eres 4 años mayor que mi muchacha… Pero y aunque no me guste sé que ella es feliz a tu lado y no pienso interponerme en su felicidad… Por lo tanto haremos un trato, quiero que vengas a trabajar conmigo en mi fábrica… Aceptare su relación, pero sabiendo que su novio tiene un buen empleo y bien estable… Eso si, si llegas a lastimar a mi hija, estate seguro que terminaras en la calle y no te dejare verla nunca mas…

**Darien** _No se preocupe por eso señor, porque amo a su hija y quiero lo mejor para ella… No podría hacerle daño…

**Kenji** _Quiero que esta noche te presentes a cenar con nosotros, pasaremos una cena tranquila y hablaremos sobre tu trabajo en la empresa… Eso es todo

**Darien** _Muchas gracias señor, de verdad

**Kenji** _no me digas señor, que no soy tan viejo, seré Kenji para ti de hora en adelante…

**Darien** _muy bien señ…. Kenji

Unos brazos rodearon el cuello de Kenji, y cuando se dio vuelta unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad ensuciaron su rostro

**Serena** _Gracias papa, gracias….

**Kenji** _Quiero que seas feliz… no soy el ogro que todos creen… Los espero esta noche… Eso si Serena, no quiero que bajen tus notas escolares por estar de novia

**Serena** _No será así, además Darien me ayuda mucho

**Kenji** _mejor así… bueno no se les hacia tarde?

**Darien** _Si Serena será mejor irnos…

Cuando todos se hubieran despedido, Serena y Darien esbozaban ambos sonrisas de felicidad, sin poder creer que Ikuko hubiera cumplido su parte del trato… Y Kenji se sentía tranquilo pues sabía que Darien no era mal muchacho y además prefería tenerlo en su fábrica con un buen pasar, a que estuviera en cualquier lado sin saber si Serena tendría todo lo que merecía….

…

**Darien** _Adiós princesa, te recogeré a la salida

**Serena ** _Te amo Darien

**Darien** _y yo a ti

Despidiéndose con un beso, Serena entro a la escuela, temprano como la mayoría de las veces en ese año escolar…

Una vez se hubo encontrado con las chicas les contó todo lo sucedido… Lo de la noche anterior y la charla que había escuchado tras la puerta… Solo faltaba Rei para que fuera perfecto pues no asistía a la misma escuela…

**Mina** _Al fin eres toda una mujer Serena…

**Amy ** _ Ahora podrás comportarte como tal y tomar tu trabajo como princesa y futu…

**Mina** _No Cortes la emoción Amy… Serena que bueno que tu padre no se opuso a su relación

**Lita** _Se ve que le importas mucho

**Mina** _Y dime Serena como es?

**Serena** _Que dices? Tu no lo has hecho con Armando?

**Mina** _es que no me siento preparada…. (sonrojándose)

**Amy** _Ya quisiera yo, tener un amor así

**Lita** _Andrew fue muy dulce conmigo cuando todo sucedió

**Serena** _Es cierto Lita, porque nunca nos dijiste nada?

**Lita** _Discúlpenme es que no sabía si Andrew quería contarlo o no, por mi lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, pero ustedes saben que es un poco reservado.. De echo… Muchachas… Me ha dicho que cuando terminemos el año quiere casarse conmigo

**Amy** _ES MARAVILLOSO LITA

**Mina** _TE FELICITO

**Serena** _Eso es lo más grandioso que puede pasarnos… Ya quisiera yo que llegara ese día con mi Darien

El día transcurrió sin ningún problema, las chicas evitaron hablar de la ausencia de Yaten, Taiki y Seiya porque sabían que a Serena todavía le dolía lo ocurrido… Esperaban un ataque en cualquier momento, pero el día paso sin complicaciones… A la hora de la salida, tal y como lo había prometido Darien estaba esperando a Serena. Y advirtió que esta se encontraba muy alegre

**Darien** _Hola princesa… Hola muchachas… Como estuvo tu día

**Serena** _Me han entregado el resultado del ultimo examen que tuve 80/100

**Darien** _felicitaciones!!!!!!! Tienes una buena noticia que presentar esta noche en la cena

Las chicas se despidieron de los enamorados, y partieron a sus actividades… Cada una tenia cosas diferentes que hacer, pero como habían acordado que tratarían de estar juntas el mayor tiempo posible, acordaron que el mejor lugar para realizar sus actividades era en el templo Hikawa, ya que Rei estaba exenta de los ataques, sería improbable que las buscaran allí… Una vez en el templo le contaron todo lo que Serena les había dicho a Rei.

**Rei** _DE VERDAD????????

**Lita** _No crees que es maravilloso…

**Amy** _Al fin pueden vivir su amor en paz…

**Mina** _Si, dejando de lado que próximamente puede que los ataquen a ellos, están de lo mas bien…

…

Se había echo de noche y Serena y Darien estaban algo nerviosos, ya que sería la primer cena que tendrían como novios oficiales… Esperaban que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan…

Todos cenaron tranquilamente, mientras Kenji conversaba con Darien sobre su empleo en la fábrica, Serena, Sammy e Ikuko hablaban de lo mucho que había madurado serena y lo bien que le estaba yendo en la escuela… Todos se sintieron muy a gusto… Tomaron café en la sala, y cuando se hizo la hora, Darien se despidió de la familia y Serena lo acompaño hasta la puerta…

**Darien** _Todo ha salido perfecto

**Serena** _Lo se

**Darien** _Que te ocurre mi amor? Porque noto tanto preocupación en tu rostro?

**Serena** _Es que no te parece raro que hoy no haya habido ataques? Se encontraran bien los muchachos?

**Darien** _Seguro que se están reponiendo de la ultima batalla, recuerda que ellos también salieron algo lastimados… Además al haber descubierto sus verdaderos planes no pueden andar por la calle así como así

**Serena** _Supongo que tienes razón… pero te cuidado y me avisas cuando llegues a tu casa por favor…

Se besaron en señal de despedida, pero era un beso que no encontraba su fin, Darien no quería separase de ella, ni ella de él… Habían compartido una maravillosa noche juntos y ya no querían pasar un día mas el uno sin el otro…

**Darien** _debo irme, sino todo lo que logramos con tus padres se echara a perder

**Serena** _Cuídate por favor…

**Darien** _No te preocupes, cuando llegue te avisare…

Darien vio a Serena más hermosa que nunca, su bella cara iluminada por la luna le daba un hermoso resplandor… Era la mujer de su vida… Lo era…

**Darien** _Te amo Serena Tsukino, y ahora jamás dejaré de repetirlo…

**Serena** _jijijiji vamos que me haces sonrojarme… yo también te amo

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y haya cumplido con sus expectativas de romanticismo.... _


	18. Capítulo XVIII: Las Noticias

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi._

**Capítulo 18: "Las Noticias"**

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde la última pelea, y la vida de todos transcurría de los mas normal… Serena seguía muy preocupada por sus amigos, pero las noches de pasión con Darien se lo hacían olvidar… Le estaba llendo muy bien en ese último año escolar… En realidad todas ya deberían estar estudiando en la universidad, pero habían decidido hacer este año extra, como preparación ya que se tomaban exámenes idénticos a los de admisión y preparaban a sus alumnos mucho mejor para que todos triunfaran en lo que luego desearan ejercer…

Darien ya había empezado a trabajar en la fábrica de Kenji, y este le había tomado mucha estima, realizaba muy bien su trabajo y amaba a su hija, no podía pedir mas…

Algunas veces se quedaba a dormir en la casa de los Tsukinos, porque debían planificar ciertas cosas para el día siguiente de trabajo. Por supuesto que dormía en el cuarto que antes había pertenecido a Rini, pero también algunas noches Serena se escurría escaleras arriba, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Luna y le hacia compañía a su amado hasta el amanecer, horario en el cual ella regresaba a su habitación…

Serena estaba algo preocupada, esta noche Darien se quedaba a dormir, pero sabía que la semana sería horrible sin él.

*Flashback*

**Darien** _Solo será por una semana e iré con tu papa para encargarnos de algunos asuntos de la empresa… Te extrañare mucho princesa… Pero sabes que regresare…

**Serena** _Darien me amas a mi verdad????

**Darien** _No seas tontita, despreocúpate Serena que yo te amo solamente a ti…. Me quedare a dormir en tu casa el día anterior al vuelo para poder pasar la noche juntos

*Fin Flashback*

Darien debía irse por negocios eso lo sabia, pero también sabía lo que le había dicho las outhers el día que Serena se reunió con ellas.

*Flashback*

**Haruka** _Cabeza de Bombon, se que hace rato que no tenemos noticias de los muchachos, pero hemos estado averiguando

**Michiru** _No podíamos quedarnos a esperar que se produzca un nuevo ataque…

**Setsuna** _En el corredor del tiempo, sigue una tormenta eterna… no ha parado y no va ha perecer aparentemente hasta que las cosas se hallan solucionado… Por lo pronto en el futuro sigue todo igual….

**Hotaru** _Tienes que tener cuidado Princesa, el enemigo cada vez esta mas cerca de su objetivo… Tienes que ser precavida, y andar con cuidado..

**Setsuna** _Últimamente se nota una gran actividad por el cielo… Un nuevo ataque sucederá pronto…

**Haruka** _No ha sido mucho lo que hemos averiguado

**Michiru** _Pero prometemos poner nuestro mayor empeño

*Fin Flashback*

Ella no le había dicho a Darien nada, porque sabía que sino aplacaría su viaje y era necesario que el fuera para poner en orden las cosas de la empresa….

Esa noche fue una de las mas memorables de Serena, ella y Darien habían echo el amor, y el olor de él perduraría en su almohada aquella semana para hacerle saber que no estaba sola, y que había alguien que la amaba….

A la mañana siguiente, Serena, Ikuko y Sammy acompañaron a los hombres al aeropuerto… No había nada de que preocuparse…

De echo los días transcurrieron normales, Darien llamaba por teléfono a Serena para contarle las novedades y decirle que la amaba y la extrañaba…

No fue hasta el tercer día de su viaje en el cual comenzaron los problemas…

Las chicas se habían reunido por placer (habían dejado el estudio por un día) en el templo Hikawa, que era el lugar más seguro, siendo que a Rei nadie quería atacarla… Comían pasteles y te… y como era un día de lluvia se habían dispuesto a mirar una película…

En plena película Amy recibió una llamada de su madre, que necesitaba verla urgente… Por lo cual Amy tuvo que despedirse y dirigirse hacia la casa… Pero Lita también había recibido una llamada de Andrew… y como no salió disparada a verlo…

Nadie sabe que paso exactamente o como se sucedieron los hechos, pero de un momento a otro todas estaban mirando una película y al siguiente salían a socorrer a sus amigas…

Las chicas habían sido atacadas simultáneamente…

Lita que era mas fuerte se había transformado directamente y había dado batalla mientras que Urano, Neptuno, Plut y Saturn se encontraban para socorrerla… Pero Amy que estaba distraída no hiso a tiempo y su estrella del corazón fue sacada de su pecho…

Mars, Venus, y Sailor Moon ya estaban allí…

Quienes atacaban a Las Outhers y a Júpiter eran los Three Lights, pero a Amy la tacaba un nuevo ser….

**Sailor Moon** _Estábamos disfrutando de una hermosa película y tu vienes a querer molestarnos, Sailor Moon te castigara en el nombre de la luna

**Mars** _¿Quien eres?

**Taurus** _Mi nombre es Taurus y me encuentro bajo las ordenes de la mas hermosa diosa del firmamento, Andrómeda… Gracias al trabajo de mi antecesor pude llegar fácilmente hacia ustedes y seré el encargado de acabarlas…

…**.**

**Júpiter** _que demonios se traen entre manos???

**Fighter** _Creí que eso estaba claro…

**Healer** _Queremos tu estrella del corazón

**Maker** _Puedes dárnosla por las buenas o las malas

**Uranus _**Claro! y tu piensas que te vamos a dejar llevártela así nomas

**Neptune** _Vamos Cobardes presenten pelea…

**Plut **_Saturn por favor, has un campo de energía para ti y Sailor Júpiter

**Saturn** _Campo de Energía

**Maker _**Así no se vale, creo que tendremos que matarlas primero

Aquí comenzó la batalla de las Outhers contra las Star Lights

…..

**Mars** _Serena yo lo distraeré hazlo rápido

**Sailor Moon** _Ten cuidado por favor…

**Sailor Venus** _Sailor Venus, beso de amor y belleza de Venus

**Sailor Mars **_Sailor Mars, Saeta llameante de Marte

**Taurus** _Toros del norte, embestida…

Ambos Ataques chocaron a mitad de camino, pero mientras Taurus trataba de averiguar la forma de matarlas a ambas de un solo ataque, Sailor Moon devolvía su estrella del corazón a Amy, quien en cuanto recupero el conocimiento y estaba repuesta se transformo

**Mercuri** _Sailor Mercury, rapsodia acuática de mercurio

El ataque dio en la espalda de Taurus que no esperaba que aquella niña recuperara su estrella del corazón y se recupera tan rápido…

**Mars** _Ahora Sailor Moon

**Sailor Moon ** _Por el Poder de la Guardiana de la Luna…..

Taurus desapareció bajo el resplandor de la luna que salió del cetro de Sailor Moon…

**Mercuri** _Dios mío nose como lo hizo sencillamente no me di cuenta

**Mars** _No te preocupes ya esta todo bien

**Venus** _Ahora apresurémonos

**Sailor Moon** _Debemos llegar a Júpiter

**Mercury** _QUE POR QUE???

**Venus** _También la han atacado

….

Las chicas llegaron al lugar de la pelea y se sorprendieron al ver contra quienes luchaban las Outhers, por suerte Lita estaba bien protegida por Sailor Saturn

**Sailor Mars** _Cuidado Neptune

Neptune había sido derribada por un ataque de Maker, mientras Urano pelaba con Fighter, y Plut contra Healer..

**Plut** _Grito Mortal…

**Healer** _Infierno Estelar de Healer!

**Venus** _Nooooooooo Yaten por favor no lo hagas!

Un signo de debilidad se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes, él reconocía esa voz… Su amada lo llamaba… Donde estaba? Que era esa oscuridad?

**Sailor Mars** _Sailor Mars, Saeta llameante de Marte…

**Venus** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El golpe dio justo en el pecho de Healer, quien fue derribado, pero Fighter que había echo caer a Urano la ataco

**Fighter** _Láser de Estrella Fugaz

Este iba dirigido a Sailor Mars pero Sailor Moon se interpuso y le dio de lleno…

**Mercuri** _Sailor Mercuri, Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio

**Maker** _no te metas… Estrella de Sailor Maker

Así estuvieron un cuarto de hora, Venus no se atrevía a mover un pie de su sitio… Todos estaban cansados era el momento de Sailor Moon de actuar... Aunque Sailor Moon estaba lastimada quería recuperar a sus amigos! Los quería devuelta… Tenia que dejar de ser una niña y reaccionar como verdadera princesa, Amy tenia razón…

Tenia que dejar de titubear, y luchar por las personas que quería…

**Sailor Moon** _Por el poder de la Guardiana de la Luna

Pero algo cubrió a las Sailor Star Lights, era un campo de fuerza… Este poder era de Andrómeda… Las Sailor Stars Lights fueron absorbidas por la oscuridad retirándose así a su escondite para recuperarse para la siguiente batalla….

Serena cayó al piso, no estaba bien, se había desmayado. Todas corrieron a socorrerla, era una lastima que Darien no se encontrara allí. Pero Serena poco a poco recobró el conocimiento y mientras Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy arreglaban para estar siempre juntas y hasta dormir todas en el templo Hikawa, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru acompañaban a Serena a su casa.

Cuando esta entro, se retiraron a su casa pensando que ahora mas que nunca debían cuidar de Serena…

Cuando Darien y Kenji regresaron se encontraron una nota en la mesa principal…

"Kenji, Darien hemos ido al hospital, Serena no se encuentra bien. Ikuko"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejaron las maletas y se dispusieron rumbo al hospital…

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Ikuko llorando, y a Sammy dormido en el sillón.

**Kenji** _¿Por qué lloras Ikuko? Serena esta bien?

**Darien** _Quiero pasar a verla. ¿puedo? Donde esta? Dígame Ikuko

**Ikuko** _Ella se encuentra en la habitación 103, seguro se alegrara de verte

**Kenji** _Porque lloras que es lo que ha pasado?

…….

Darien entro en la habitación de Serena y la encontró recostada, despierta y absorta en sus pensamientos

**Darien** _mi amor… que te paso? Te encuentras bien?

**Serena** _Darien has vuelto…

Serena había comenzado a llorar…

**Darien** _princesa que te pasa? Dímelo! Por favor…

…..

**Kenji** _¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

**Ikuko** _no te encuentras feliz??? Es una noticia maravillosa

….

**Darien** _Serena de verdad??????? De verdad estás embarazada?????????

**Serena** _Si… me lo confirmaron hoy, vinimos porque hace desde ayer que vomito todo lo que como…

**Darien** _Serena yo…

**Serena** _Estas enfadado?

**Darien** _Enfadado¿?? NO mi amor, es la mejor noticia que pudieses haberme dado… Dios embarazada… QUE FELIZ SOYYYYY Serena me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra

Darien y Serena lloraban de felicidad, Darien abrazó a Serena y la beso tan tiernamente que todas las dudas que pudiera tener Serena en cuento a lo que pensara Darien quedaron como cosa del pasado…

……

**Kenji** _YO LO MATO

**Ikuko** _pero que dices??? Es una noticia maravillosa!!!! Seremos abuelos Kenji abuelos!!!!!!!!!

**Kenji** _Ese desgraciado!!

**Ikuko** _no lo llames así, yo se que estas asustado, pero no hay mejor hombre para Serena, Darien es EL indicado para nuestra hija… y la hará muy feliz… es verdad que las cosas cambiaran a partir de ahora, porque es obvio que Serena ira a vivir con Darien y no somos nadie para impedírselo… pero wow un nieto!!!!!!!

**Kenji** _NOOOO un nieto… PERO SI TIENE SOLO 18 AÑOS!!!!!

**Ikuko** _Kenji por el amor de dios hazte ya a la idea de que Serena no es más una niña!!!!!

Kenji abatido, se dejó derrotar en un sillón de la sala de espera del hospital

**Kenji **_ Creo que en eso tienes razón, con el tiempo eh aprendido a confiar en él, y también creo que no hay mejor hombre en esta tierra para ella….

____________________________________________________________

**Celina Leiva **::: Muchísimas Gracias por leer mi fic, y dejar tu review… Contestando a tu pregunta, creo que ellos están asombrados de que no haya habido ataques por el simple echo de que desconfían de la calma…. Recuerda aquel dicho que dice "La calma que antecede al huracán"… Creo que en los próximas capítulos podrán apreciar lo que te digo…

**Patty Ramirez** ::: A ti también muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, eres muy conocida dentro de FanFiction y es para mi un placer que disfrutes de esta historia que trato de construir siguiendo un esquema parecido al de las temporadas de Sailor Moon… Por otro lado déjame decirte que tu FanFiction TE AMO me encantó!!! Sigo leyendo los otros!!!

**liebende Lesung** ::: Bueno como a tods muchísimas gracias por leer mi Fic, y por otro lado, creo que de vez en cuando tenemos que confiar en nuestra llorona princesa para devolver a la realidad a las personas que ama… Disfruta de los capítulos que siguen y llévate una sorpresa!!!

**Zhikiaadaa** ::: Igualmente me alegro que te haya gustada el capitulo y que sigas siendo parte de este… Gracias por leer

Mi querida **yumi kamagatha** Mil gracias por acompañarme desde el comienzo… gracias por tus consejos y gracias por compartir tu experiencia conmigo… Me alegro que te guste lo que lees…. Todavia no pude terminar tu FanFiction porque estuve a full con el estudio, pero prometo ponerme al dia…

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y haya cumplido con sus expectativas…._


	19. Capítulo XIX: Más sorpresas

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capítulo 19: "Más sorpresas"**

Serena ya recuperada de un pequeño pero alegre susto, había regresado a su casa… Darien compartía algunas noches con ella…Que dichosos se sentían ambos… Según le había informado el médico dentro de unas semanas debían hacerle una ecografía a serena pero más o menos le indicaron que estaría naciendo tanto niño como niña para finales de Junio, pero así y todo ella debía cuidarse, había recibido un golpe que los médicos no pudieron determinar con exactitud, y por precaución la mandaron a reposar…

Que tonta había sido, ella había notado un cambio y unas nuevas energías pero no se había percatado de su salud… de su condición… de su condición de futura madre…

Entre Darien y Serena habían decidido no decirle nada a las chicas todavía pues querían que fuera una completa sorpresa, nadie sospechaba nada del reposo de Serena pues todas habían visto como se había interpuesto entre el golpe de Taurus y Mars…

Kenji se sentía algo reacio a estar en presencia de Darien y Serena, pero con el pasar de las semanas, cada día recobraba la confianza en ellos…

**Ikuko** _Kenji a sonado el timbre… Puedes por favor abrir… es que no puedo con todo a la vez

Kenji abrió, imaginen su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta y quedar encerrado entre globos, flores y bombones…

**Darien** _Kenji discúlpeme… Serena?

**Kenji** _Darien que demonios haces con todo esto aquí???? Dios pasa pasa, y deja de golpear mi cara con esos globos….

**Darien** _Lo lamento… Serena? (repitió)

**Ikuko** _ (desde la cocina) Sube Darien, ella se quedó dormida…

Darien cenaría esa noche en casa de los Tsukinos… y había decidido llevarle un enorme regalo a su princesa

Él, Darien Chiba, iba a ser padre, y su mujer, futura esposa, era nada más ni nada menos que Serena Tsukino, aquella revoltosa niña que lo había cautivado con tan solo la edad de 14 años…

Que camino recorrido… Cuantos andares, cuantas cosas aprendidas y por aprender… IBA A SER PADRE

No podía estar más orgulloso de su mujercita, que en unos meses, 9 para ser exactos, le daría la bendición más grande de la tierra….

Darien subió las escaleras y sigilosamente abrió la puerta, no quería ni despertar ni mucho menos asustar a aquel bello ser…

Que ternura, que hermosa expresión en su rostro, tal cual una pequeño ángel dormido sobre la nube mas esponjosa, teniendo los sueños mas maravillosos que pudiesen existir…

Que dicha… Observar a esa mujer dormir, le infundía una ternura inconmensurable…

Había dejado los globos del lado de afuera de la habitación para no hacer mucho espamento al entrar, y había olvidado la puerta abierta…

Se acerco, le dio un beso en la frente con el mayor de los cuidados, y se recostó al lado de su amada…

Posicionó una mano sobre el vientre de aquella preciosidad de criatura, aquella cuyos cabellos dorados irradiaban un sol que en ese momento pretendía ocultarse bajo los edificios de una enorme ciudad…

**Darien** _Hola hijita… sí se que serás niña… sabes? Ahora que veo aquí a tu mama tengo que reconocer que nunca creí poder amar tanto… Ella es la mujer más hermosa de este planeta, y tú serás tan bella como ella, tendrás su gracia y su espíritu… Se que no tienes ni mas de 2 centímetros pero no te das una idea de cuanto te amo, a ti y a tu madre… Prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerlas las mujeres mas felices de todo este universo…

Darien beso aquel vientre materno y volvió su rostro enjuagado en lágrimas hacia una Serena que había escuchado lo que él había dicho desde el primer momento… Ella también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos…

Cuando comienza a atardecer, la luna recibe los últimos rayos cálidos del sol, que este le otorga con el mayor placer del mundo para que realice bien su tarea de cuidar de la noche, pero jamás la abandona pues su brillo se debe a este… Se funden en uno, día y noche, noche y día, sea cual sea el lugar que ambos estén alumbrando siempre se pertenecerán, así como la luna le pertenece a la tierra… Así como estos amantes, le reflejaban a ese atardecer lo mucho que se amaban sellando en la intimidad un tierno beso, que pudo haber durado lo que algunos llamamos "eternidad"…

Dos pares de ojos lloraban silenciosamente desde una puerta que daba a la habitación que en este momento enseñaba a amar, a amar a pesar de todo, y por sobre todos, a soportar sufrimientos, y separación, a soportar rencores y envidias… Ellos estaban dispuesto a todo… solo querían ser felices…

Al fin Kenji e Ikuko comprendieron el verdadero amor que se escondía bajo su hija y sobre aquel muchacho… Ese Darien del que una vez les había hablado Serena y al cual ahora aceptaban con lo mas abierto de sus corazón a ser el padre de su nieto/a...

Serena había recibido cada uno de sus regalos, bombones, flores y globos como niña de 10 años a la cual le dices que hoy es el cumpleaños….

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados a comer, y estaban dispuestos a empezar… Darien aclaro su garganta y les hizo saber a todos que tenia algo que decir…

**Darien** _Ikuko, Kenji… Creo que ha llegado el momento de que lo sepan…

Serena miraba extrañada a Darien… No entendía que se traía en manos… que debían saber sus padres???

**Darien** _Amo a Serena mas a que a mi propia vida… Amo cada parte de su ser, y amo la mujer en la cual se esta convirtiendo… Y quiero ser YO el hombre que este a su lado, por el resto de su vida…. y por el resto de mi vida…. Kenji, quiero pedirte…. (Tomo coraje) Quiero que me permitas pedirle casamiento a tu hija…

Dios no podía ser, tantas emociones, tantas noticas, no no algo había mal… era un sueño… sí, sí pronto despertaría y estaría soñando nuevamente en su cama…

**Darien** _Se que quizá es algo pronto en cuanto a la edad de Serena… pero… Yo… Se…

**Ikuko** _Ya basta Darien… Vamos Kenji no lo hagas sufrir

**Kenji** _Yo no pretendía hacerlo sufrir, es que él tampoco se ha callado… No hacía falta tanta introducción Darien (el aludido no logró evitar sonrojarse) creo que a estas alturas esta de mas decir, que es mas que obvio que te entrego a mi hija con la mayor confianza que te puede entregar un padre…

WOW…. Darien no podía creer que fuera tan fácil… pero no importaba… era hora de dar el siguiente paso…

Saco a relucir una pequeña cajita de cristal que mantenía oculta en el bolsillo de su saco… y se la ofreció a Serena…

**Darien** _Ábrela Serena

Serena no podía contener su emoción, un anillo… un anillo de compromiso… Un pequeño y espectacular redondel del mas exquisito oro chino, con una pequeña luna plateada en el centro que tenia como sombra la tierra….

Para todo el mundo, esa sortija seria una baratija, pero Serena y Darien entendían a la perfección…

**Darien** _Serena… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Dios SIIIIIII SIIIII Y MAS SI… pero las palabras no salen… como lo grito??? SIIIIIII DARIEN………

**Serena** _ #|#€

**Darien** _¿EH?

**Serena** _SI SI SI SI SI Y MAS SI…………..

Era mucho, era demasiada felicidad… Ikuko y Kenji los miraban con tanta ternura… Mientras que Sammy…

**Sammy** _mejor ve haciéndote las maletas y vete de una vez! Serena tonta, nunca dejaras de ser una niña tonta TONTA TONTA.

Sammy salió corriendo del comedor para encerrarse en su habitación…

**Ikuko** _No te molestes Serena, él solo esta celoso… Enseguida regreso con él

**Serena** _No mamá… Yo subiré

Serena subió lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Sammy… Golpeo suavemente la puerta y al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar cerrando la misma puerta por la que había entrado…

**Sammy** _QUE NO SABES QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME MOLESTEN???? POR ESO NO CONTESTE!!! VETE VETE SERENA TONTA VETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena no sólo no se fue… Sino que se acerco a la cama de Sammy y paso una de sus manos por la cabeza y con la otra limpio las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de su hermano…

**Serena** _Sabes Sammy…. Él echo de que yo vaya a casarme o a tener un hijo, no te deja fuera de mi vida… Eres mi hermanito menor, y yo te quiero con toda el alma… Ahora serás tío y podrás ayudarme a cuidar a mi hijo o hija, podrás jugar con el/ella y ser tan protector como conmigo… Sabes una cosa? Eres mi hermanito querido… y nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar… Nadie puede reemplazarte… Lo Sabes verdad???

Permanecieron un momento callados y puesto que Sammy no reaccionaba Serena se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero algo la sostuvo y fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo…

**Sammy** _Se que siempre hemos discutido, pero es que realmente yo te quiero mucho hermana

**Serena** _Es obvio que discutamos Sammy, somos chicos todavía… pero eso lo hace divertido… Nosotros peleamos mucho, pero en el fondo ambos sabemos lo mucho que nos queremos… y nadie nos separara eso debes saberlo

Darien observaba aquella pequeña escena… Serena sería una excelente madre… y una maravillosa esposa…

**Sammy** _Ese novio tuyo no me quiere… lo se…

**Serena** _Se lo has preguntado?

Serena no pudo evitar sonreírle a un Darien boquiabierto que había quedado plasmado en el resquicio de la puerta…

**Sammy** _no lo he echo… Lo se

**Darien** _Sammy, eso no es cierto…

Al escuchar su nombre en una voz totalmente masculina, su voz de niño emitió un débil pero audible suspiro de temor, y se aferro a los brazos de Serena… Darien al ver esta acción, se paro en seco… Porqué le infundía tanto temor a un niño??? Aún así hablo… para hacerlo se sentó en el piso, mostrándole a Sammy lo expuesto que había decidido estar para que este le propinara en puntapié si lo deseaba…

**Darien** _Sammy mira, no se que he echo para asustarte de esa manera… Pero yo te juro, que jamás he tenido algo contra ti… Como podría no quererte si tu eres quien me ayuda a proteger a Serena, si tú eres quien la cuida cuando yo estoy ausente… Eres su hermano, yo no te quitaré ese lugar, ni seré más importante en la vida de Serena que tú….

**Sammy** _Lo prometen???

Luego de un asentimiento por parte de la pareja y habiendo tranquilizado a Sammy los tres bajaron a terminar la cena…

Una vez concluida, tanto Serena como Darien se retiraron al departamento de este para terminar la noche con unos buenos mimos…

Ikuko y Kenji estaban muy orgullosos de esos dos….

Una vez en el departamento, Darien alzó a Serena y la llevo hasta el sillón donde la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo

**Darien** _Serena jamás de los jamases te vayas de mi lado, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra… Quiero gritárselo al mundo, por eso no esperare mas y mañana mismo le contaremos a las chicas todo….

**Serena** _Si eso es lo que deseas con mucho gusto me hare cargo de cumplir… jijijijiji SEREMOS PADRES!!!!!!!!!!!

Termino siendo una noche como cualquier otra… A excepción de…

**Andrómeda** _ALGUNO DE USTEDES 3 PAR DE INÚTILES ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR POR QUE TAURUS ESTA MUERTO Y QUE DEMONIOS HACIAN USTEDES ATACANDO SIMULTÁNEAMENTE…

**Fighter** _Es que nosotros creímos que si se producían dos ataques a la vez, sería imposible que pudieran defenderlas a todas…

**Maker** _Es verdad, ahora al menos sabemos que la peliazul esa no tiene la estrella que buscamos

**Healer** _Tengo la ligera sospecha de que esa rubiecita que dice ser Sailor Venus se ha preocupado por mi…

**Fighter** _Deja de decir estupideces

**Andrómeda** _YA CALLENSE… HAN ATACADO A CASI TODOS PERO CREO QUE SE LES ESTA ESCAPANDO UNA PAREJITA…

**Maker** _Que quiere decir mi señora???

**Andrómeda** _pero es que tengo que hacer todo yo… ya no puedo confiar en nadie… ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD ESTRELLAS!!! Esa Rubia de ojos celestes me inspira….. ella debe ser la Princesa de la Luna….

**Healer** _Nosotros nos encargaremos

**Fighter** _Gracias por darnos otra oportunidad

**Maker** _No le fallaremos

**Andrómeda** _Andando!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, muchísimas gracias a todos sus reviews… espero que hayan tenido una maravillosa noche buena y una excelente navidad!!!Felicidades para tods!!!_


	20. Capítulo XX: La Felicidad dura poco

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capítulo 20 "La Felicidad dura poco"**

Darien había despertado para abrazar a aquel ángel que dormía en su cama.. Su futura mujer… Que bella era… ¿Porque nunca antes había podido apreciarla de esa manera?…

Serena ante el roce de la mano de Darien despertó, girándose, para ponerse frente a él…

Se pertenecían… el uno al otro… Que felices eran..y lo mejor de todo era que ya no tenían que ocultarle nada a nadie…

Eran libres para amarse….

Luego de un exquisito desayuno que la rubia tomo sin miramientos, ambos se dirigieron al parque… Hoy no había escuela… En realidad como estaban tomando un año extra, no debían asistir tan rigurosamente.

Hoy sería el día en que le contaran todo a las chicas….

Se encontraban Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina, Artemis y Luna… Hacia días que no veían a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru… Era raro, pero seguro estarían ocupadas….

**Luna** _Que paso Serena es que tienen información?

**Serena** _Si y muy valiosa

**Artemis** _Darien no me digas que han averiguado algo???

**Darien** _Pues si….

**Rei** _basta de tanto misterios que mi cabeza no da para tanto!!!

**Lita** _Es que han descubierto algo del enemigo o no?

**Serena** _Pues yo no diría del enemigo

Serena y Darien compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad, las estaban impacientando… Pero hubo una mas rápida que todas las demás…

El sol se había colado entre las copas de los arboles, y uno de aquellos calurosos rayos había pegado en una superficie dorada… Había sido un destello… Si la Sailor del amor y la belleza lo sabia

**Mina** _ESO ES UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO?????????????????' SE CASARAN????????????????

Serena y Darien echaron a reír, Mina paso de tener cara de sorprendida a juntar las manos en tono de suplica y poner los ojos completamente bañados en lagrimas tal cual una dama de honor de bodas… Ambos asintieron….

**Amy** _Felicidades!!! Creímos que sería mas adelante su compromiso…. Que se les dio por apurarlo???

**Serenan _**Bueno…. Es que…. En realidad algo mas ha sucedido….

Esta vez la que reacciono primera fue otra…

**Rei** _NOOOO, no me digas que tu… No…. Dímelo Serena es así….

**Lita** _No entiendo nada que demonios sucede???

**Amy**_ Serena creo que ya comprendo, pero por favor sáquennos las dudas….

Darien miró a Serena con una tierna sonrisa, Mina miraba de uno a otro, no entendía nada, que era lo que las chicas habían comprendido y ella no… De que se estaba perdiendo…

Serena suspiró… Tomo coraje… y hablo

**Serena** _Es que… estoy embarazada….

**Mina** _WOW alto ahí!!! En serio?? RINI VIENE EN CAMINO YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….

Todos echaron a reír… Les dieron sus felicitaciones a los padres y como siempre sucede cuando se trata de hijos y bodas, comenzaron a charlar de la ropa que le comprarían a Rini, después de todo sabían que ese niño que Serena llevaba en su vientre con tan solo 1 mes sería niña… Comenzaron a hablar de la boda… Darien participaba de vez en cuando… Miraba atontado a una futura hermosa mamá… Se sentía muy dichoso… y ahora lo estaba compartiendo con personas muy importantes para el, en un apartado del parque, donde sabían podían estar tranquilos….

Todo cambió de repente….

Frente a ellas irrumpieron 4 Sailors Scouts….

Plut, Saturn, Uranus y Neptune se posicionaron alrededor de los príncipes y futuros padres…

**Uranus** _TRANSFORMENSE AHORA…

Uranus les ordeno a todos que lo hicieran, incluso Serena y Darien lo hicieron también…

**Mars** _Que sucede?

**Neptune** _Vienen hacia aquí…

**Mercury** _QUE??? PERO COMO???

**Saturn** _Esos malditos han averiguado quienes son nuestros queridos príncipes

**Júpiter** _PERO COMO????

**Plut** _Fácil… Con la concepción de una nueva estrella… Por cierto Príncipes felicitaciones…

**Venus** _Eso no es posible….

**Saturn** _Si, si lo es… Ella no conocía como vestían nuestros príncipes en la tierra, pero si conocía la historia de los futuros reyes de Tokio de Cristal…

**Uranus** _Y todo por culpa de esos malditos!!!

**Neptune** _Venus la próxima vez, trata de no abrir tanto la boca…

**Venus** _no entiendo…

**Plut** _Ya esta Venus, lo echo, echo esta… tu hablabas demasiado con Yaten y supongo que nuestra princesa con Seiya

Oh dios era culpa de ellas mismas!!! Todo!!!

**Saturn** _no pongan esas caras… porque Andrómeda también lo supo gracias al corredor del tiempo...

**Plut _**Aquella tormenta que no cesaba en el corredor del tiempo era solo una distracción, nose como lo lograron pero Maker entro en el futuro y lo vio todo…

No solamente las outhers rodeaban a los príncipes en un circulo pequeño, sino que en un pequeño circulo mayor las inners también cumplían con su deber de amigas y Sailors Scouts…

Imposible…. Que era esa energía que se acercaba… Ella lo sentía… A su izquierda…

**Sailor Moon** _Cuidado Venus….

Tarde muy tarde, un resplandor le dio exactamente en el pecho…Por suerte nada le había echo, Venus se había levantado un poco dolida pero no lastimada totalmente…

**Healer** _Eres fuerte eh… Que te parece otro

Sailor Star Healer hacia su entrada secundada, por Fighter y Maker

**Venus** _Beso de amor y belleza de Venus

**Healer** _Infierno Estelar de Healer

**Júpiter** _Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter

Venus y Júpiter contra Healer….

…

**Maker** _Pelearas o solo miraras. Estrella de Sailor Maker

Mercury lo esquivo…

**Mercury** _No me dejas alternativa… Rapsodia acuática de mercurio…

**Mars** _Saeta llameante de Marte…

Maker repitió su ataque, y así luchó contra Mercury y Mars

…

**Fighter** _había estado esperando este momento….

**Uranus** _Y no te imaginas cuanto hace que te espero…

**Neptuno** _Maremoto de Neptuno!!!

**Fighter** _Láser de estrella fugaz….

**Uranus** _Tierra tiembla!!!!!!!!

…

Serena y Darien observaban como eran lanzados unos contra otros los ataques, Serena lloraba, porque??? Esto no debía ser así… Ellos eran amigos!!! No debían pelear…

**Sailor Moon** _Deténganse por favor!!!!

**Plut** _No te metas por favor, y quédate aquí, que con Saturn nos encargaremos de protegerlos!!!

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil….

**Orión** _Princesa de la Luna morirás en mis manos….

**Saturn** _¿QUIEN ERES? MUESTRATE!!!!!!!

Una terrible criatura apareció en el medio de la batalla, solo la presenciaron Saturn, Plut Darien y Serena puesto que los demás tenían una lucha de la que ocuparse…

**Orión** _Mi nombre es Orión… El Cazador…. Dueño de las tempestades y los cambios sobre la tierra… Sed se venganza es lo que me lleva a cumplir las ordenes de aquella mujer… La tierra debe tener su merecido….

**Plut** _No te será tan fácil…

Saturn y Plut se centraron en la batalla…

….

Venus y Mars atacaban a Healer con todos los poderes adquiridos durante estos años como Sailor Scouts, Júpiter se había unido a Amy habían echo un cambio estratégico en las parejas de ataques… Los golpes rebotaban entre uno y otro pero todavía no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a Healer… Este atacaba y daba demasiado cerca de su objetivo. Unos lazos lo ataron, Venus había echo su ataque característico, mientras que Mars lo amenazaba con su saeta de fuego….

….

Maker, entre el agua, y los truenos no sabia que era peor… ambos atacaban parejamente, Júpiter que era la mas fuerte estaba casi intacta, corría y propinaba pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Mercury atacaba por detrás…. En un ataque de burbujas de Mercurio, Maker quedo totalmente abandonado en la espesa niebla, lanzo un ataque que para suerte de él cayo sobre Sailor Mercury, pero eso no iba a ser todo no se dejarían derrotar… Rapsodia acuática de mercurio y trueno de Júpiter estallaron sobre Maker quien cayo al piso, pero dispuesto a dar lo mejor de si y derrotar a esas insulsas…

….

Tierra tiembla! Se dejo escuchar Uranus mientras arremetía contra Fighter, ambos tenían muchísima fuerza pues ninguno estaba cansado, Michiru ayudaba a Haruka con sus ataques… Maremoto de Neptuno… Uranus saco su espada, hizo un corte bastante profundo en el antebrazo derecho de Fighter quien lanzo su mejor Láser de Estrella Fugaz dañando a Neptune… Oh no eso Uranus no lo iba a permitir… Tierra tiembla… Una fuerza descomunal tiro a Fighter hacia atrás, golpeándolo exactamente en el pecho, y arrastrándolo varios metros por el piso…

….

Un lazo ataba a Plut, Orión sabia defenderse…. Saturn no podía utilizar sus poderes puesto que sino debía morir, pero necesitaba protegerla, realizo un escudo entre ellos tres y Plut hizo su ataque de grito mortal… Ahora Plut estaba completamente libre para atacarlo… Un fuerte viento se desato dentro de aquel escudo que Saturn había realizado… Ambas comenzaron a sostenerse débilmente de sus báculos… Ahora sabían de donde provenía el viento desatado en el corredor del tiempo…..

…..

Darien y Serena miraban la escena totalmente anonadados… Serena temblaba, gritaba pataleaba… No estaba bien

**Sailor Moon** _BASTA, BASTA, DETENGANSE NO TIENE QUE PELEAR ASI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BASTA POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!

**Andrómeda_** Seré la encargada de cumplir con mi misión, no se puede contar con nadie….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y haya cumplido con sus expectativas de romanticismo.... _

_Espero que tods hayan tenido un muy buen fin de año y un mejor comienzo de este año 2009… Me alegro de corazón de que a tods les haya gustado el capítulo anterior… Espero poder seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas, gracias como siempre a mi fiel yumi_kamagatha que desde un principio me acompaño tanto con sus consejos, como con sus reviews, como con su amistad… Disfruten el capitulo… Yo en mi pc ya estoy por terminarlo asi que prometo no tenerlas esperando tanto… ya casi llegamos al final…_


	21. Capítulo XXI: Despertares

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capítulo 21 "Despertares"**

Un haz de luz broto sobre la oscuridad, todos se pararon en seco, y observaron el lugar en donde había dado esa luz…. Iba dirigida a Serena y como tantas otras veces dio sobre el pecho de Darien…

Esta vez Serena vio como su amado caía y caía… Cuando llego a sus rodillas casi no respiraba, y su mirada se encontraba perdida… De su pecho empezó a vislumbrase el cristal dorado.

**Darien** _Perdón por no poder protegerlas

**Serena** _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El resplandor de la luna creciente que estaba posicionada en la frente de Ultímate Sailor Moon cubrió el firmamento, aquella luz era diferente a todas las vistas antes. Deslumbraba y cegaba. Todos en un acto reflejo mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados.

Al momento de abrirlos, cuando la luz no quemaba las retinas, los presentes se encontraron con una persona que no esperaban ver…. Al menos no en esta época…

La Neoreyna Serenity había despertado, y a su lado se encontraba el Rey Endimión…

**Serenity_** No puedo permitir que arruines mi futuro (declaro con total seguridad y serenidad en la voz). Andrómeda no dejaré que sigas lastimando a las personas que amo…

Las Sailors Scouts se arrodillaron ante los reyes del futuro Tokio de Cristal.

**Serenity** _Mis amigas… No deben arrodillarse ante mi. Sí, soy la Neoreyna Serenity, pero antes que nada soy su tonta amiga Serena Tsukino.

Todas se levantaron y olvidando a sus contrincantes se situaron frente a los reyes para protegerlos de Andrómeda y los demás. El Cristal Dorado había vuelto a su portador, en el momento de la transformación….

**Andrómeda** _Estrellas ATAQUEN!!!!

Las Sailors Scouts estaban listas para pelear pero un destello dorado que se convirtió en un campo energético las rodeo sin permitirles ejercer ningún poder… Primero pensaron que había sido el enemigo. Pero luego denotaron que había sido el mismo Endimion.

**Endimion** _Las heridas deben ser curadas y aquellos que son nuestros amigos deben recobrar su voluntad y escoger de que lado desean actuar… La amistad es una de las cosas más valiosas que tenemos, así como el amor, y por enemigo que se sea de una persona siempre debe desearse su felicidad…

Serenity se adelanto a las Scouts y se posicionó frente a las Star Lights que atacaron….

**Fighter** _Láser de Estrella Fugaz!!!!!

**Maker** _Estrella de Sailor Maker

**Healer**_ Infierno Estelar de Healer!

Andrómeda miraba con un odio profundo aquella presencia misteriosa, y aquel brillo que la hacia resplandecer… Observaba con Rencor aquel amor que profetizaba hacia todos sus seres queridos y sobre todo con envidia de aquella hermosura que ella jamás tendría….

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro nuevos ataques arremetieron contra Serenity… Todos los ataques recayeron en su vientre….

Endimion podía soportar lo que Serenity quería hacer, pero no podía esperar a que mataran así nada mas a su hija….

No soporto mas y se unió a la batalla… Pero Andrómeda se interpuso y se enfrento a Endimion, mientras que Serenity permanecía en paz frente a las Star Lights que le lanzaban sus ataques….

**Serenity**_ Hubo una época en que todos convivíamos en paz… En aquel momento conocí a tres personas maravillosas que me dieron días de alegrías y tristezas. Quiero que recuerden el lugar del que provienen y sus verdaderas intenciones para con nosotras…

El cetro de la luna apareció junto a la Neoreyna Serenity… De este salió un poderoso resplandor de estrellas que impactaron en cada una de las Star Lights…

***

_Nuestro mayor anhelo es poder volver a verlas… Después de todo este tiempo solo pensamos en ellas… Nuestros poderes han sido relevados, puesto que las verdaderas Sailor Star Lights han vuelto a la vida…_

_Eso significa que podremos ser hombres normales, podremos vivir con ellas, sin miedo… Podremos al fin convivir sin tener que pelar entre nosotros…_

_Esta vez podremos ser felices en ese planeta…. Donde maravillosas personas nos esperan…._

_Pero princesa por favor concédenos algún poder para poder protegerlas… _

_¿Qué? Caballeros… Sí caballeros protectores de las personas que amamos…_

_Eso somos ahora, somos luces, somos hombres, somos caballeros dispuestos a darlo todo por ellas… Por todas ellas…._

_Quienes nos mostraron el verdadero valor de la amistad…_

_Personas tan valiosas…_

***

Las Sailors Star Lights salieron del trance… Pero ya no estaban vestidos como Sailors, eran Yaten, Taiki y Seiya, ellos mismos, con armaduras parecidas a la de Endimion…

Ahora eran guardianes de aquellas personas a las que tanto querían proteger… Las lágrimas caían sobre sus rostros…

Cuando los recuerdos terminaron de salir a la luz, ambos tres cayeron de rodillas en el piso….

**Seiya** _Perdón…

**Taiki** _Nosotros no…

**Yaten**_** (**Mirando a Venus) Lo lamento… de verdad no quise…

Andrómeda ardía de rabia…. NOOO no podía ser que ella acabara con su dominio sobre las estrellas, era lo único que podía poseer, ella no se lo arrebataría…

Un frió helado comenzó a cubrirlo todo… Orión estaba haciendo uso de sus poderes… Quería congelar la tierra…

**NO ELLA NO LO PERIMITIRÍA….**

**Serenity** _POR EL PODER DE LA GUARDIANA DE LA LUNA…

Serena había apuntado directamente a Orión… Pero este le devolvió el ataque… Frente a ella se posiciono Sailor Mars….

**Serenity**_ Sailor Mars, mi siempre fiel amiga….

Sailor Mars miraba a Serenity y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla…

Orión y Andrómeda se dirigían a atacar a estas dos distraídas, cuando el resto de las Sailors Scouts se interpusieron y nuevamente el haz de luz se hizo ver….

La luz salida del cetro de la guardiana de la luna, encontró al resto de las guardianas….

Ese haz de luz de dividió en siete, y todos presenciaron el nacimiento de las nuevas Sailors Scouts….

**Mars** _Guadiana de Marte TRANSFORMACION

**Mercury** _Guadiana de Mercurio TRANSFORMACION

**Venus** _Guadiana de Venus TRANSFORMACION

**Júpiter** _Guadiana de Júpiter TRANSFORMACION

**Uranus** _Guadiana de Urano TRANSFORMACION

**Neptuno** _Guadiana de Neptuno TRANSFORMACION

**Plut** _Guadiana de Plutón TRANSFORMACION

**Saturn** _Guadiana de Saturno TRANSFORMACION

Sus trajes eran una replica exacta del traje de Eternal Sailor Moon, pero con sus colores representativos… Ya ninguna tenía tiara, todas tenían el símbolo de su planeta en su frente… No tenían alas… Sino Listones más delicados saliendo desde donde estaría ubicado el moño, en su espalda… Sus broches cambiaron de los cristales, a una Estrella Plateada y en su centro su símbolo representativo, en un pequeño cetro de transformación….

Cuando todas hubieran terminado la transformación… Estaban dispuestas a seguir con la batalla…

Defenderían a su Princesa y Futura Reina, pero sobre todo AMIGA…..

Ellas sentían recorrer el nuevo poder por su sangre, por sus entrañas, hasta llegar a aquellas manos que tanto deseaban la lucha como la paz…

Andrómeda estaba en cólera… No podía permitir esto…

No lo haría….

Un último ataque… cuadruplicado en fuerzas… Dio de lleno en una Serenity algo cansada pero distraída mas que nada…

Serenity se sentía tan orgullosa de sus amigas que no había notado que algo se diría hacia ella, hasta que la arrastro por el suelo y golpeo contra la pared del parque con la que se encontró su cuerpo… Endimion corrió hacia ella…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y haya cumplido con sus expectativas de romanticismo.... _


	22. Capítulo XXII: Sueños

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capítulo 22: Sueños**

Una preciosa muchacha de cabellos dorados despertaba sobre una cama, con un acolchado de lunas y gatitos…. Se acomodó y miró hacia la venta

**Serena** _¿Donde Estoy? Mmm que lindo sueño… Sí soñé con ese hombre especial que algún día quiero tener en mi vida… Creo que todas soñamos con un hombre así… Siento que algo falta en mi vida… Tengo una familia maravillosa, pero creo que realmente necesito de alguien que me ame… como los de las películas… aquellos que con un toque de romanticismo llegan a hacer tan felices a tantas mujeres… ¿es qué realmente hay alguien así para cada una de nosotras? Sí, somos soñadoras, pero creo que yo me excedo un poco más… Necesito en mi vida alguien que me haga feliz, alguien que tenga ese romanticismo pero sin perderse de la realidad, alguien que me llene por completo, alguien con quien formar una familia… Espero algún día encontrar a alguien así… Pues creo que ese amor algún día llega para todas… Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Soy muy chica todavía! ¿o no? Acaso será que ese sueño es la realidad… Sí ese hombre corrió hacia mí… Ese hombre ya lo hizo millones de veces… ¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo recuerdo… En mi sueño esos ojos azules me inspiraban confianza, sentía que podía entregarle todo mi ser…

**Voz** _mi niña tú nunca encontrarás ese amor… Ese amor vive solo en sueños, no existe tal perfección, y debemos conformarnos con lo que tenemos, no esta bien soñar… No debes soñar, debes ser madura… Madura de una vez… debes afrontar el echo de que estarás sola por la eternidad!

**Serena** _MIENTES! Todos tenemos derecho a soñar… soñar nos lleva a un mundo en donde las peleas no existen… soñar nos da la confianza para seguir adelante… no importa la edad que tengamos o cuan maduro se sea… Uno nunca debe olvidar sus sueños… Porque son esos sueños los que nos ayudan a seguir adelante día a día a pesar de las tempestades que se puedan encontrar… Uno tiene que creer que puede lograrlo, y también así que puede encontrar a alguien a quien amar y ser amado…

**Voz** _Te equivocas, porque por mas que te arriesgues a seguir tus sueños pueden que estos se desmoronen de un día para otro… de que te sirve perseguir algo que te pude ser arrebatado fácilmente

**Serena** _Me sirve para creer en mi, y en que no estaré sola… o acaso tú te rendiste a tus sueños!

_Serena despierta por favor!!_

**Serena** _es la voz del hombre de mis sueños…

**Voz** _No lo escuches, solo quiere hacerte mal!

_Serena por favor, vuelve en ti… no me dejes… no te rindas… lucha Serena lucha… hazlo por ti, por mi… Por nuestro futuro y nuestra hija!..._

**Serena** _Hija?? (tocándose el vientre) ¿una hija?

**Voz** _No lo escuches… No creas en él, quiere lastimarte quiere hacerte creer en algo que no existe… No serás feliz con él… Solo serás feliz si sigues tu vida y te olvidas de ese tonto sueño

**Serena** _(cerrando los ojos) Yo jamás me rendiré a mis sueños Andrómeda, porque tengo una hija que viene en camino, y un hombre que me ama… Si tu te has rendido a tus sueños es porque no has tenido el valor de creer en ellos…

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos, se encontró con aquellos zafiros que lograban perderla de la realidad… Sí, su hombre de los sueños era real… Siempre fue real…

Se incorporó con la ayuda de Darien… quien la sostenía con total dulzura y emoción en sus ojos…

El Rey Endimion abrazó a su futura esposa…

**Endimion** _gracias por no rendirte Serenity… Gracias por permanecer a mi lado

Serenity lo miró con dulzura…

**Serenity** _Jamás me rendiría… mientras te tenga a mi lado jamás me rendiré

Andromeda no soporto más… Se lanzó a un nuevo ataque, mientras Orion trataba de defenderse de las Sailors Scouts y de los Caballeros Seiya, Taiki y Yaten…

Los cetros de los reyes que permanecían a su lado resplandecieron… Ambos impactaron sobré Orión, que de inmediato desapareció de la faz de la tierra para volver a ser aquella constelación que tanto rencor le guardaba a la tierra…

Serenity se posiciono frente a Andrómeda…

**Serenity** _Sinceramente creo que nunca debiste renunciar a tus sueños de encontrar a Perseo… o si no él, a algún hombre que te hiciese feliz… No debes envidiarme, ni odiarme ni tenerme rencor… Pues soy una chica normal, que solo logró luchar por lo que quería y encontró el amor… Si te rindes a tus sueños jamás lograras realizarlos… Ni ser feliz…

**Andrómeda** _TU no entiendes nada… ¿Qué busque felicidad dices? ¿FELICIDAD? No existe la felicidad para mi, cuando el hombre que amo ha sido asesinado por la avaricia de mi propia familia… Y puesto que yo no logre encontrar felicidad, no permitiré que tú la obtengas…

**Serenity** _Pero ¿porqué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial?

**Andrómeda** _en los tiempos en los cuales mi felicidad se puso en juego te conocí… Si, muy felizmente viajabas a la tierra a verlo a él.. Eran felices… Y no se daban cuenta del mal que estaban haciendo a su reino, después de todo Tú princesa, jamás debisteis amar a este hombre LO TENIAS PROHIBIDO… Y sin embargo eran felices… NO DEBIAN SER FELICES

**Serenity** _Realmente ¿crees que fuimos felices? No conoces nada de mi, ni de nuestra historia… Cuando tu decidiste que habías visto suficiente y te marchaste a planear tu venganza, nosotros fuimos invadidos por las fuerzas del Negaverso… Y ese amor tan feliz que tu llegaste a conocer, se nos fue quitado, y nosotros sucumbimos en aquella batalla…. ¿felices dices? Tu no tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado, ni de cuanto hemos sufrido… pero sabes cual ha sido la diferencia entre tu y yo… que yo jamás me rendí… y tuvimos otra oportunidad para amarnos… jamás renuncie a encontrar el verdadero amor… aquel que me llenara por completo… JAMAS…. ¿porqué te rendiste tu? Acaso no tuviste otra oportunidad?... gracias a Perseo tu sigues con vida, ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta que su sacrificio ahora es vano, porque el odio te llena el alma? ¿Es que no sabes valorar lo que tu amado a echo por ti? ¿tanto rencor tienes hacia mi, que te ha cegado y no puedes ver que él se sacrifico por ti y por tu amor? ¿no sabes ver que puedes ser feliz, sabiendo lo que él hizo por ti?

**Andrómeda** _NO ME SIRVE PORQUE NO LO TENGO CONMIGO

Un ataque fue lanzado hacia Serenity pero Endimion se interpuso, y esta vez fue el quien hablo…

**Endimion** _creo que nunca debiste haberte rendido…. Puedes ser feliz sabes… pero si así no lo quieres, no permitiré que me arrebates lo que mas amo en el mundo como te lo arrebataron a ti… no sería justo… y ya lo han hecho una vez… Imagino que me sentiría como tu si llegara a perderla, y mas ahora con una hija en camino… Pero estoy seguro que siempre la amaría y su bello rostro me iluminaria para seguir adelante cada día de mi miserable vida, hasta el día en que pudiera reunirme con ella nuevamente y volver a ser feliz….

**Andrómeda** _Aunque quisiera ya no puedo ser feliz…

**Sailors Scouts** _Te equivocas… siempre hay oportunidades para ser feliz… está en ti saber aprovecharlas… y no dejar que se te escapen de las manos

**Caballeros** _Pero más que nada está en ti saber elegir que camino seguir…

**Serenity** _¿Deseas ser feliz?

**Andrómeda** _Ya nada puede hacerse

**Endimion** _Te equivocas….

**Serenity** _Sueña… siempre sueña y ten fe de tus sueños, persíguelos… hazlos realidad… Se feliz…. POR EL PODER DE LA GUARDIANA DE LA LUNA

Un nuevo resplandor cubrió el amanecer… Una bella princesa cerró sus ojos y así lo hicieron sus acompañantes…

**Serenity** _…Recuerda que está en ti elegir el camino correcto… y confiar en ti…

Aquella vil persona que en tan solo unos meses se había planteado el destruir una felicidad que no le concernía, retornaba a los cielos, para encontrarse en sus sueños al hombre que amaba… al despertar, lo encontró esperándola…

**Perseo** _tardaste en llegar a mi… pero esta vez no te dejare ir tan fácil…

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura… Y una lágrima cayo de aquel rostro que ya no denotaba maldad, sino mas bien felicidad… Al fin podría ser feliz… al fin todo lo que había soñado se encontraba con ella… ahora podría experimentar lo que aquella persona le había dicho… le estaría eternamente agradecida… debía redimir todo el daño que había causado….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENARIOS, me interesa saber que opinan, GRACIAS! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y haya cumplido con sus expectativas de romanticismo.... _


	23. Capítulo XXIII: ¿Un Final Feliz?

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi_

_Chicas tengo que decir que sus reviews me dejaron sorprendida…. __**COMO CREEN QUE VOY A TERMINAR EL FIC ASI Y DEJAR TANTAS COSAS SIN RESOLVER!!!!**__ Por eso me veo en la obligación de subir este capitulo, para que no se desilusionen y esperen con ansias al menos 3 capítulos mas!!!!_

_Ahora sin mas… Gracias por todo y les dejo el capitulo_

**Capítulo 23: ¿Un final feliz?**

Serenity agotada cayó en redondo sobre los brazos de Endimion y ambos volvieron a la normalidad… Lo mismo habían echo los demás…

Dos hombres se acercaron a la pareja y pidieron disculpas de rodillas… no sabían que hacer para recuperar su confianza… se habían comportado realmente mal… y sabían que no merecían ser perdonados pero igualmente les debían unas disculpas… Pero un Yaten algo afligido no se dirigió hacia aquella pareja sino hacia una rubia de ojos azules extravagantes…

**Yaten** _Yooo… yo… realmente lo siento… siento haber querido destruir tu noviazgo… y siento no haberte dicho lo que siento por ti… se que es tarde ahora, pero me queda el consuelo de que al menos serás feliz… Como vez ya no soy Sailor, porque las Sailors Stars que nos prestaron sus poderes aquella vez para defender su planeta han revivido por su semilla estelar, y ahora soy solo un simple muchacho… un simple muchacho que perdió algo que amaba… lo lamento Mina…

El muchacho pegó media vuelta… Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de las que sólo él conocía el significado…. Pero Serena lo notó y animó a su amiga a perseguirlo…

Mina salió corriendo en busca de aquel hombre que la había dejado plasmada desde el primer momento en que lo vio… Por suerte él no estaba lejos…

**Mina** _Yaten….. YATEN!!!!!!!.... ESPERA YATEN!!!!

El aludido giró sobre sí mismo justo a tiempo, para responder al abrazo que la rubia le había propinado… Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de aquel aroma que llenaba su ser, el perfume de su piel lo embriaga de punta a punta… No pensó en lo que estaba pasando, hasta que sintió unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos… Sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse, y a la vez las sintió mojadas debido a las lágrimas de tan preciosa muñeca… Cuando ambos hubieran cortado el beso por falta de respiración… Él escucho…

**Mina** _Yo… eh terminado con Armando… Sí tenía muchas cualidades, pero creo que siempre te busque en él, confundía su nombre con el tuyo, y creo que él entendió que era a ti a quien amaba cuando me vio tan preocupada por tu desaparición… Lo que me has dicho esta noche, te aseguro que me hace muy feliz… y no has perdido nada, solo te has sincerado una vez contigo mismo y has aceptado lo que tanto tiempo esperé...

**Yaten** _Mina discúlpame, discúlpame en serio… no entendí jamás que fue lo que me paso, no entendía porque por un lado te rechazaba si mi corazón me gritaba que te amaba… no lo entendía, hasta que Sailor Healer, me explico que por portar su espíritu, mis emociones se mezclaban, por ser en parte chica y en parte chico… Pero ahora que he vuelto a la normalidad, veo con claridad el profundo amor que siento por ti… Por eso decidí regresar a la tierra… pero entiendo si tu no deseas esto… entiendo si no quieres estar conmi…

Un beso calló el sentimiento que mas lo atemorizaba… y su cuerpo tembló cuando escucho la voz de la rubia reclamando en su odio

**Mina** __te tardaste mucho Yaten Kou_… (alejándose de su oído y mirándolo a los ojos) pero al fin te tengo conmigo y esta vez no te escaparas de mi

**Yaten** _no pretendo hacerlo _ le replico el muchacho de ojos verdes embargado en felicidad…

…………………………..

**Darien** _Ya no te disculpes por favor…

**Seiya** _debo hacerlo Darien de verdad debo hacerlo…

Unos brazos rodearon el cuello de Seiya en un gran abrazo… Un abrazo ambos tres sabían eran de amistad… Una amistad que los unía y que ya nadie intentaría corromper… Nadie excepto…

**Michiru** _Creo Haruka que no te quedará más que aceptarlo…

**Haruka** _le pones un dedo encima y te juro que no voy a tener compasión

**Setsuna** _Vamos Haruka, creo que probó que esta arrepentido

**Hotaru** _Y que puede ser mucho más que un tonto niño engreído

Todos echaron a reír… Era obvio que todos se alegraban de que la batalla hubiese concluido…

**Setsuna** _Bueno creo que aquí me despido yo… Mis deberes me llaman y bueno… creo que igualmente en unos 8 meses nos estaremos viendo verdad?

**Serena** _Espero que si…

Esta tocó su vientre, no estaba segura de nada.. esta noche había recibido demasiados ataques en su abdomen y ya no sentía la calidez de unos días atrás…

**Hotaru** _estoy segura que todo saldrá bien… (guiñándole un ojo a Serena)

Ambas se retiraron, y secundándolas se despidieron Haruka y Michiru… Yaten y Mina hacía rato que habían desaparecido…

Darien se había quedado preocupado con la reacción de su futura esposa, no sabia que hacer… tendría que llevarla al hospital en seguida, puesto que el también había pensado que esta noche había sido muy peligrosa… Sentía miedo mucho miedo…

**Lita** _Muchachos me retiro, creo que necesito algo de cierta persona que no se encuentra aquí…

**Seiya** _Si quieres te acompaño…

**Lita** _no me vendría mal un poco de compañía… además creo que puedo presentarte a alguien realmente interesante…

Lita le guiñó el ojo a serena, quien despejando su tensión tan solo un momento río por lo bajo, sabiendo exactamente que Lita se refería a la simpática Unazuki, la única hermana de Andrew una chica optimista, jovial y activa. Sí, Lita había pensado bien, ellos harían una pareja perfecta…

**Serena** _Rei te encuentras bien?

**Rei** _¿Qué? ¿Eh? Ah si Serena… Creo que debería buscar a Nicolas, pues hemos peleado por lo de Seiya y no tengo idea de donde hallarlo…

**Darien** _Seguro te estará esperando en el templo Rei… corre vamos!

**Rei** _Si eso haré… gracias Darien…. Adiós Serena… y bueno cualquier notica que tengas sobre, bueno ya sabes, sobre Rini házmelo saber… Te quiero tonta (grito mientras se alejaba)

**Darien** _Serena por favor déjame llevarte al médico… Ahora, ya en este momento… es que estoy asustado…

**Serena** _En realidad, iba a pedirte lo mismo… Pero… Y si algo sale mal…

**Darien** _Todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro… Yo estoy contigo…

Darien y Serena se alejaron rumbo al hospital… Sabían que no se habían despedido de aquellas dos personas que estaban enfrascados en un largo beso… pero no creían que fuera necesario interrumpirlos…

Amy siempre había sido muy cerrada, al igual que Taiki, el echo de que se estuvieran besando frente a todos, era un paso muy grande como para interrumpirlos… Ya habría tiempo para charlas…

………………

En medio del camino la rubia detuvo al muchacho que la tenía agarrada por la cintura…

**Darien** _¿Que sucede Serena?

**Serena** _Darien… Podemos ir a tu departamento?

**Darien** _No señorita, primero quiero asegurarme de que mi hija y tu se encuentran bien

Serena no quería recibir la respuesta que bien conocía en su interior… quería alejarse de aquella realidad aunque sea por una noche… por una sola noche quería alejarse de la realidad que la asustaba…

**Serena** _Darien, necesito que vayamos a tu departamento… te lo ruego….

Darien observó la mirada suplicante que le dirigía su amada, él sabía lo que ella necesitaba… sabía lo que sentía… después de todo ambos eran uno…

Se dirigieron al departamento… Sin encender ninguna luz, se adentraron en la espesura de la noche que les brindaba la sala… y tomados de la mano caminaron el corto trecho que los separaba de la habitación… Sin siquiera molestarse en nada, se acomodaron en la cama y se abrazaron… sabían lo que sentían él uno por el otro, y sabían que esto no era un impedimento ni una tragedia, pues sabían que podrían concebir a su hija… después de todo ellos vivían felizmente en el siglo 30… Ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas, él con su cabeza en la cabellera de la rubia, y esta recostada sobre el pecho de su amado… en silencio lloraban su perdida, acompañados el uno por el otro… No supieron en que momento se quedaron dormidos… pero sí se enteraron al despertar en la mañana que sus dudas habían sido aclaradas por el mismo sueño…

*Flashback*

_Futura Neo reina Serenity, Futuro rey Endimion, os quiero agradecer por brindarme otra oportunidad, por enseñarme a creer en mi y en mis sueños… Por enseñarme a ver la luz, antes que la oscuridad… Debo pedir disculpas por todo el daño que les he causado… Pero creo que el mayor daño fue querer adelantar los tiempos… ustedes no debían despertar como reyes hasta el siglo en el que bien saben reinaran… Y uno de los pasos para que yo pudiera hacerme con la tierra y la luna era hacer concebir y matar a aquella niña que les daría tanto poder como amor… Debo reconocer que al darme cuenta de mi error, he tratado de enmendarlos… a todos… incluyendo esa concepción… en mi viaje en este mundo de sueños y esperanzas, me he reencontrado con Perseo, y he aprendido a ser feliz… Pero también me he encontrado con una niña muy bonita, que me ha confesado que aunque quise arruinar las cosas, algo salió mal… Ella nacerá pero no en este tiempo estimado, porque eso los ayudara a ustedes a aprender más el uno sobre el otro, a entenderse, a amarse y a respetarse… Pero ya no lloren mis queridos reyes, porque esta preciosa niña, de hermosos cabellos rosados, y muy parecida a su madre me ha confesado que no deberán esperar demasiado por su llegada…. Y que cuando esto suceda, ya no deberán temer, pues nadie impedirá su nacimiento… Espero sepan perdonarme algún día… aunque se que su corazón es mucho mas puro que lo que puede llegar a ser el mío algún día… Espero que sean felices y siempre crean en ustedes y en sus __**sueños**_

*Fin flashback*

Sí, Serena no estaba embarazada, lo habían confirmado los médicos… y aunque todos estaban afligidos (inclusive Kenji) Serena y Darien sabían que ese momento llegaría…. Y según Andrómeda no faltaba mucho… por lo tanto decidieron arreglar otra fecha importante para ellos… Su casamiento…

…………….

Habían pasado algunos meses desde aquella última pelea… Y era impresionante verlos a todos tan radiantes… Mina y Yaten mas que nunca, una loca y un centrado esquizofrénico… je que unión!! Como para no morirse de la risa cuando se encontraban todos!... Lita y Andrew trabajando juntos en el Crown, parecían una familia feliz, sin hijos, aunque ya habría tiempo para ello…. Rei y Nicolas, un roto para un descocido, como bien dice el dicho, ella la cabeza de la relación, quien llevaba los pantalones y el carácter, y Nicolas… bueno, se nota que la ama demasiado y que hasta siente devoción por ella… Amy y Taiki puff!!! Competidores hasta en los gustos de helados, siempre discutiéndose el primer lugar y terminando la discusión con un beso y un empate, demasiados listos para estar uno por sobre otro, y demasiado enamorados como para preocuparse por ello… Seiya y Unazuki bueno una fan que cumple su sueño de estar con el hombre perfecto, aunque después de estar con Seiya, descubrió que aquellos hombres que conocen la fama, y viven rodeados de mujeres, no tienen casi nada de perfección y son algo egocéntricos e infantiles… Pero ni hablar, el había aprendido a amarla… Eso era seguro… sino, ya hubiese partido con alguna de aquellas mujerzuelas que se le acercaban… Por otra parte Seiya había encontrado en Unazuki, a una muchacha inteligente, que aun después de descubrir su carácter lo seguía amando, ella era realmente hermosa, se había convertido en una hermosa dama y portaba su figura de 17 años, como quien sale todos los días con algo nuevo que estrenar… El no necesitaba de aquellas cirujeadas, o bonitas por naturaleza, que solo lo querían por su fama, el lo había encontrado todo en Unazuki…

Y mientras tanto nuestra pareja de cuento de hadas al fin realizaba su sueño, y se casaban ante los ojos de aquellas personas que los querían partiendo luego hacia su luna de miel….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hola nuevamente, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo…_

_Espero también que haya cumplido con sus expectativas de romanticismo.... _

_No quise adentrarme demasiado en la boda, porque bueno otras cosas vinieron a mi cabeza y la verdad no podía escribir la escena, porque las ideas que venían eran del siguiente capitulo…_

_Espero que esperen los últimos 3 capítulos con la misma emoción que yo… Y si subí demasiado rápido creo, pero es que hacia rato que la escribía y por suerte eh tenido el tiempo de terminarla…_

_Nos vemos en el Próximo Capitulo_


	24. Capítulo XXIV: Un Día de Pareja

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capítulo 24: Un día de pareja**

Dos años después se encontraban totalmente establecidos en su nuevo hogar… Darien había vendido el departamento para comprar una hermosa casa en la cual, pudieran criar con total libertad a una niña que no debía tardar en llegar… Se encontraban a mediados de Marzo y Serena lucía su esplendorosa pancita de 6 meses de concepción….

La vida era completamente maravillosa para el, al lado de aquella espléndida mujer que lo había cautivado con tan solo 14 años….

Aún recordaba el primer día que la había visto

*flash back*

__Si tan solo hubiera estudiado un poco mas… Bah que se lo lleve el viento…_

_Un papel arrugado en forma de bollo había caído sobre su cabeza_

__Oye cabeza de chorlito fíjate_

__Disculpa_

__30 puntos???!!!!!!!!!_

__AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

__Me parece que deberías estudiar más cabeza hueca_

__no te metas en lo que no te importa _

_Le había contestado la muchachita de cabellos rubios mientras le dirigía una mueca y salía caminando ofendida_

*fin flash back*

A partir de allí él no había sido el mismo… De a poco sus sentimientos habían ido cambiando y tan sólo buscaba la manera de hacer enfadar a aquella niña que tan hermosa se veía… Ahora después de tanto tiempo ella estaba a su lado, era su esposa, su mujer y madre de una preciosa niña que nacería, como le habían indicado los médicos, un día 2 de Julio…. Serena llevaba su pancita de embarazada como un agregado a su hermoso cuerpo escultural… esa pequeña barriguita de mama, la hacia más hermosa cada día…

Alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

_Darien, amor… que crees que podemos regalarle a Mina para su boda con Yaten???

Serena recostada en el sillón del jardín, donde disfrutaban juntos de las tardes, bajo la sombra de su árbol lo miraba entre ausente y entretenida…

Pensativa sobre cual sería el mejor regalo para su amiga, no se había dado cuenta que Darien la miraba con ojos de loco perdidamente enamorado… esa mirada no había cambiado ni un minuto desde aquella reconciliación mientras se enfrentaban a Andrómeda…..

**D**_ no lo sé princesa… es que tiene que ser algo que le guste tanto a mina como a Yaten, y además recuerda que no debes pensar en solo una boda, porque por si no lo recuerdas los próximos meses estaremos de boda en boda….

**S**_ Tienes razón… déjame recordar las fechas…. El 26 de Marzo de Mina y Yaten… En Abril el de Amy y Taiki, el día era….

**D**_ El 18 de Abril princesa… Luego el 21 de Mayo de Lita y Andrew… El 29 de Junio (dijo mientras se levantaba) de Rei y Nicolas

Darien se acerco a Serena, se arrodillo ante ella y comenzó a acariciarle el vientre, como solía hacerlo todas las veces que podía, casi siempre también le hablaba pero como ahora conversaban entre ellos, no quiso interrumpir a Serena que ya seguía con la conversación, mientras hablaba ella acariciaba su cabellera negra, y el moría de gusto y placer cada vez que lo hacia con sus delicadas manitas….

**S** _Y la última de Seiya y Unazuki el 20 de Agosto… Creo que es para la única que podremos descansar… porque ellos querían casarse antes pero como sabían que la niña nacería el 2 de Julio cambiaron la fecha para que podamos asistir…. Pero….

Serena comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas que cayeron sobre el rostro de Darien que estaba ahora apoyado sobre esa pequeña pancita…

**D** _Que pasa mi amor? Mi reina no llores… que te sucede???

**S** _Es que para todos esos casamientos, estaré GORDAAAAAAAAAA

Darien vio como Serena comenzaba con ese llanto mentiroso que sabía utilizar de niña cuando quería recibir algunas palabras lindas o tan solo llamar la atención… Cosa que hacia muy seguido últimamente….

**D**_ Mi belleza, mi luz, mi princesa, no, mi reina… No estarás gorda, serás la mama más hermosa de todos los casamientos y verás que seré el hombre más envidiado de la fiesta por tener a una mujer hermosa a mi lado, con una hija en camino… Seré el hombre más afortunado y el que camine más iluminado mientras estés a mi lado… Aunque debo decir que no me gusta ver mi belleza opacada por la tuya

A este punto Darien hizo pucheritos, y Serena comenzó a reír… Dios cuanto la amaba… Que preciosa sonrisa… Se acerco a Serena y la beso, con tan dulce beso y a la vez tan apasionado que les corto la respiración… pero como siempre Serena no perdía su habitual costumbre de, por llamarle de alguna manera, "arruinar" el momento

**S**_ Entonces que le compramos???

Darien, que ya había comenzado a notar su excitación, se derrumbo en el piso, de espaldas a Serena y mirando a la casa, a aquella habitación en la que deseaba estar con su princesa… Pero el momento debería esperar

**D**_ Pues sinceramente no lo se…

Serena volvía a acariciar la cabeza de Darien cuando dio un salto, y pego un grito… Darien asustado la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él… Tenia sus sentido en alerta…

**S**_ ¿Qué te pasa Darien?

Darien la mira perplejo…

**D** _Pues que has saltado y gritado… No viste nada raro???

**S**_ jajajajaja no tontito, salte y exclame de esa manera porque ya tengo el regalo perfecto…. Que te parece un vestido de encaje color anaranjado para su noche de bodas??? Lo mismo para las demás de sus colores respectivos!!!!

Darien comenzó a reír, pero no soltó a Serena… Por poco y casi lo mata del susto…

**D** _hay amor, que tu nunca cambiaras!!! Te amo tanto…

Nuevamente los besos y caricias se hicieron presentes… El vestido amarillo pastel que portaba Serena estaba muy tentador para quedar en el piso… Serena había comprendido lo que su esposo quería cuando sintió aquel conocido calor en la entrepierna…  
Serena se dejo conducir hacia la habitación… Y entre mas besos y caricias despojo a Darien de aquella camisa azul marino que le hacia resaltar tanto sus ojos, como su esbelto cuerpo…

Darien se dejo hacer… Sere le quito la camisa y recorrió su pecho son sus manos y con unos tiernos besos, como pudo comenzó a bajar, y a rozar la erección de su miembro con la lengua, ella sabia que lo volvía loco… Darien no podía contenerse mas… Delicadamente la levanto y comenzó a besar a Serena por los hombros, retirándole con la lengua los breteles que sostenían aquel delicado vestido… Primero con uno y luego con otro el vestido hizo su caída triunfante sobre el piso y Darien contemplo una vez más el cuerpo de su amada… Que belleza, que hermosura, ninguna mujer se comparaba con ella

**S**_ Darien ya deja de verme así, que se te cae la baba, y yo me sonrojo demasiado…. Bésame….

Darien no se hizo rogar y deposito suavemente a Serena sobre la cama… conocía aquel cuerpo a la perfección y sin embargo le encantaba explorarlo cada día como si fuese la primera vez… Serena no soportaba la tortura de los besos de Darien, sobre sus pechos, sobre sus caderas, sobre su vientre, sobre sus partes intimas… Y él disfrutaba torturándola, hasta que no aguantaron más… Serena se abrió más de piernas para dejarle un acceso a Darien, mientras ella esperaba la penetración a él se le ocurrió la idea de torturarla unos minutos más por haberlo echo esperar, de manera que comenzó a lamer las partes bajas de su vientre, hasta llegar a su puntos de mas excitación, una y otra vez recorrió la cavidad de su esposa e introdujo su lengua en aquel recóndito lugar que lo llevaba a la lujuria… No pudo concluir del todo su labor, pues también moría de deseo y sin pensarlo dos veces y con una última probada del néctar de aquella mujer la penetro con la mayor suavidad del mundo…

Como siempre comenzaban despacio para encontrar el ritmo y no cansar demasiado de la cuenta a Sere… Pero ese día ella estaba demasiado encendida y entregada a la pasión

**S**_ Por favor Darien

**D**_ Quieres que pare? ¿te encuentras bien?

Pregunto Darien sin entender, frenando sus movimientos…

**S** _No, quiero que me hagas el amor como nunca antes

Dicho esto Serena tumbo a Darien en la cama y fue ella quien se posiciono arriba tomando el control de la situación… Darien algo sorprendido al principio, pero alcanzado por la lujuria y la pasión, posó sus manos sobre los pechos de serena y comenzó a masajearlos, besarlos, succionarlos mientras le era posible reaccionar, pues Serena había tomado un ritmo rápido y el estaba que moría de placer… La tomo de las caderas y le ayudo en el movimiento, Serena disfrutaba de este encuentro… Comenzó a gemir con éxtasis, hasta llegar al punto culmine en donde su pasión exploto por completo… Pero Darien todavía quería otorgarle más… Por lo cual la volvió a la posición inicial y comenzó su ritmo, Serena sin poder descansar de su primer orgasmo, sintió aquel cosquilleo que comienza a llevarle a la gloria, miraba a Darien disfrutar y la excitaba de tal manera que era su punto de perdición… Por su parte él observaba las muecas de aquella mujer que le pertenecía entera… Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más frenéticos, hasta que ambos llegaron al cielo por el mismo sendero de placer… Un gemido por parte de Serena y un suspiro por parte de aquel caballero completaron aquel acto desenfrenado de pasión...

Darien se posiciono como tantas otras veces sobre los pechos de serena y esta comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, como antes en el jardín…

**D**_Serena…

**S** _hummmm

Contesto con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel relajador momento

**D**_ TE AMO CON TODO MI SER

**S**_ Y YO A TI MI AMOR, Y YO A TI

Un último beso antes de quedar dormidos les permitió a ambos quedar abrazados bajo un manto de sábanas blancas… No era muy tarde por lo que cuando despertaron, recién estaba entrando la noche… Serena se introdujo en la bañera para tomar un pequeño baño relajante, no sin la ayuda de Darien que siempre insistía en ayudarla a entrar y salir, porque decía que las bañeras eran muy peligrosas…..

Mientras ella se relajaba en una inmensa bañera de con espuma, flores rosadas y velas aromáticas, Darien preparaba la cena…

No eran muchas las veces que Darien cocinaba pero sabia que a Serena le encantaba que la mimaran, por lo tanto siempre que el trabajo se lo permitía lo hacia, ya que para él Serena se merecía eso y muchísimo mas.

Comieron como siempre lo hacían en compañía del otro, Serena había quedado con las chicas en ir a comprar el regalo de Mina al otro día al centro comercial, mientras Darien trabajaba,,,, Faltaban tan solo 2 días para la boda, y Serena todavía no encontraba que ponerse…. No se sentía demasiado gorda pero todas las cosas que tenia o eran demasiado cortas o directamente no le entraban…

Asique se sentía medio preocupada pero se dijo que al día siguiente encontraría algo seguro en el centro comercial…

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente Darien ya no estaba, le había dejado el desayuno listo y había salido mas temprano de lo habitual…

Serena compartió un maravilloso día con las chicas, entre risas en el centro comercial, pero estaba medio decepcionada porque no había encontrado el vestido perfecta para ella… Sabia que durante el día que faltaba no se vería con las chicas porque cada una debía arreglar sus cosas, y ella estaría sola en la casa porque su amado trabajaba…

En la noche las muchachas dejaron a Serena en su casa y cuando entro, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Darien todavía no había regresado… Eran ya mas de las ocho y Darien salía a las 7 de su trabajo…

Bueno se dijo Serena, seguramente ah tenido algún inconveniente asique esperare un ratito y no lo molestare… si no aparece para las 9 comenzare a preocuparme.. Serena preparo la cena, y comió sola mirando una película en el sillón… Sin quererlo se quedo dormida...

Unos ruiditos en la puerta comenzaron a escucharse y Serena despertó… Eran las 11 de la noche y ni rastro de Darien.. pero sí había rastro, era el mismo quien entraba por la puerta…

**D** _ Hola mi amor… disculpa que haya llegado tarde pero es que…

**S** _ Darien de verdad que no me interesa saber donde diablos estuviste, es tu problema, me retiro a la cama, buenas noches… si quieres hay comida en el microondas para ti…

Dicho esto se acerco al microondas y retiro el plato mostrándoselo a Darien

**D**_ Es que en realidad ya cene…

Darien no pensó en las consecuencias de sus palabras con tan pocas explicaciones… Serena no tenia demasiada paciencia últimamente, pero no esperaba que le revoleara el plato por la cabeza, que gracias a dios esquivo y fue a parar justo a la puerta…

**S**_ Te fuiste demasiado temprano esta mañana, todos los días sales a las 7 del trabajo, yo llegó aquí a las 8 del centro comercial y ni un mensaje tuyo y ni una nota… He comido sola y quedándome esperándote creyendo que llegarías temprano, son las once de la noche y tu solo te apareces sin dar mas que la explicación de que ya has cenado…!!!!!!!

Serena dijo todo esto gritando mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas

**D**_ pero que dices amor, si yo eh tratado de explicarte y no me has dejado… por favor no seas irracional y escúchame

**S**_ IRRACIONAL???????? QUE DESCANSES DARIEN, PUEDES DORMIR DONDE TE PLAZCA TAMBIEN….

Dicho esto se retiro a la habitación, donde dio un portazo, se puso su pijama y se acostó llorando en la cama… Darien se quedó atónito en la cocina, pero en vez de retirarse a la habitación, decidió que era mejor esperar a que Serena se calmara y comenzó a limpiar los restos de comida que quedaron esparcidos en el suelo… Cuando sonó su teléfono..

**D** _Hable… Si si eh regresado bien, pero Serena no me he recibido muy bien que digamos, no creo que sospeche nada, pero no me gusta que se haga malasangre… No es culpa tuya, gracias por lo de hoy, y por la cena… Deja de decirme mi príncipe que ya me haces sonrojar de este lado de la línea.. que descanses… no vemos mañana, espero que Serena no se de cuenta… adiós…

Y asi colgó el teléfono, siguiendo con su labor de limpieza, sin saber que Serena lo escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta bañada en lágrimas… Sere se recostó muy acongojada… Darien la engañaba estaba segura después de escuchar su melosa conversación… Lo escucho entrar en la habitación y luego de cambiarse tomar su posición en la cama… este intento abrazarla pero acto reflejo, Serena retiro la mano de su cintura bruscamente…

**S**_ no te atrevas a tocarme…

**D**_ Serena por favor déjame explicarte

**S**_ No quiero saber de ti… déjame dormir en paz….

Dicho esto ambos se quedaron dormidos luego de un rato de estar cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Como siempre muchisimas gracias a tods por sus reviews.... Bueno nos encontramos a dos capítulos del final..._

_Sinceramente quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me acompañaron, y que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar algun comentario... a todos gracias por seguir esta historia.... Les comento que a la vez eh terminado de escribir un One Shot... ya esta terminado y en cuanto pueda lo subire.._

_Creo que mas adelante se me será algo dificil aparecerme por aqui, tan solo me queda 1 mes oficialmente para comenzar los estudios, y puesto que este año seguire con dos carreras, no creo tener el tiempo suficiente... Pero quizá con dedicacion, y si a ustedes les interesa, podrían dejar alguna recomendacion sobre alguna historia que deseen sea escrita..._

_Esta ha sido la primer historia que escribo sobre mi pareja de ensueños... Espero que la hayan disfrutado..._

_Hasta el proximo capítulo....  
_


	25. Capítulo XXV:Una Boda

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capítulo 25: Una boda**

Al día siguiente Serena despertó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar la noche anterior… sabia que Darien no se encontraba en la casa y decidió utilizar aquel día para volver al centro comercial por los regalos de las chicas, puesto que solo había podido comprar el de Mina ayer porque el resto de ellas la acompañaban….

Se le había ido toda la tarde y había almorzado allí sola en el centro, pero al menos ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba, cuando lo vio: un hermoso vestido de encaje negro… con pequeños breteles con adornos en plateado, una pequeña cinta de adorno a la altura de la cintura y el mismo detalle de los breteles en plateado pero sobre los bordes del comienzo del vestido…

Era el indicado para ella, puesto que su pancita tampoco era tan grande, pero lamentablemente no había llevado demasiada plata, pues ya se había resignado a encontrar algo para ella…

Volvió a la casa, decidida a buscar más plata y regresar al centro por el vestido… Cuando entro se encontró la casa a oscuras con un sendero de velas que la conducía a la habitación… Miró su reloj, eran las 7:45, Darien debía de haber regresado… Camino por el sendero indicado, dejando los regalos de las chicas en la mesa de entrada…

Imagina su sorpresa al encontrar sobre la cama, aquel mismo vestido que había visto hora atrás en el centro… Desesperada de la emoción corrió a tomarlo, el vestido tenia una nota…

**_Si la hermosura puede hacerse más bella, entonces estaré dispuesto a darle todo lo que mi hermosura desee… Ponte el vestido princesa y sal al jardín… te amo con locura… Darien_**

Serena no se hizo repetir, y se puso el vestido, y se miro al espejo… Se veía espléndida… Tal y como decía la nota se dirigió al jardín, donde también lo encontró decorado con hermosas velas y un ramo de rosas rojas sobre la mesa de jardín que tenían en la casa…

Allí también se encontraba Darien, vestido en un hermoso traje color negro, con una rosa también roja en el bolsillo del saco que lo hacia ver mas espléndido de lo que ya era….

**D**_ Bienvenida princesa…

**S**_ Gracias Darien es hermoso

Serena decía esto con lagrimas en los ojos, tomo el ramo de rosas y se sentó en el sillón donde hacia tan solo un día había pasado la tarde con el amor de su vida…

**S** _¿Por qué me haces esto Darien? ¿Por qué si yo te amo me engañas? ¿Por qué me engañas y luego me compras vestidos y me traes rosas?¿Porque luego de engañarme te atreves a aparecerte en ese traje de negro cuando sabes que me vuelvo loca por ti?

**D**_ Princesa, ¿de donde sacas esas ideas raras? ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo te engaño?

Darien se arrodilló frente a su mujer, y su mirada dolida penetro aquellos ojos azules que seguían emborronados por las lágrimas….

**S**_ Te escuche anoche hablando por teléfono, y además tu nunca llegas hasta esas horas de la noche, si debes hacerlo por trabajo tu siempre me llamas y me avisas para que no me preocupe y para que te espere a cenar…

**D**_ Creo que en parte es mi culpa por querer mantener el secreto…

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba… no quería oír más… Se quiso levantar dispuesta a retirarse pero Darien suavemente la retuvo y la volvió a sentar…

**D** _Creo que en parte es mi culpa por querer mantener el secreto, por haber salido ayer con Michiru para que me ayudara a escoger un vestido ideal para ti…

**S** _¿Qué?

**D** _Si mi reina, ayer salí temprano de la casa, para poder adelantar todo el trabajo posible en la oficina y largarme antes… luego cuando salí llamé a Michiru y le comente que había visto un vestido ideal para ti pero que quería aún así que ella me diera su opinión… Tuve que esperar en su casa obviamente a que terminara de arreglarse, y si bien Michiru se ve bien con cualquier cosa que se ponga, también es mujer y se toma su tiempo en arreglarse… Exactamente una hora para ser precisos… Asique así 8:30 salimos para el centro comercial… temía encontrarte allí y que me descubrieras la sorpresa pero tu no estabas… Luego de tenerlo todo esperamos a Haruka que había venido por Michiru… Como eran más de las 9:30 insistió en quedarnos a comer algo y bueno el horario paso y cuando regrese tu estabas echa toda una furia….

**S** _Pero yo te escuche hablar por teléfono muy melosamente y además no trajiste ningún paquete contigo

**D**_ Es verdad, nuevamente mi culpa… Salí tan apurado del centro comercial que me olvide de arreglar la hora con las muchachas para pasar a buscar tu regalo hoy… Obviamente no vine con paquete pues quería que fuera una sorpresa, y ellas me hicieron el favor de guardármelo hasta hoy que te lo daría a ti, hable con Haruka anoche que ya sabes cuando se pone en bromista y comienza con lo de príncipe aquí y príncipe allá… Y arreglamos el horario de nuestro encuentro hoy… eso fue lo que paso ayer princesa… créeme por favor

Serena sabia que era verdad… aquellos zafiros no le mentían, su mirada reflejaba verdad, y acongojo porque su princesa pudiera desconfiar de él….

**S**_ yo… lo lamento…

**D** _No discúlpame por no llamarte, te prometo que no volverá a suceder, a no ser que quiera darte otra sorpresa

A este punto Darien recibió un puñetazo tierno sobre el hombro de parte de su mujer ahora muchísimo mas tranquila…

**D**_ Ahora vamos a cambiarnos así no ensuciamos las ropas para mañana y disfrutamos de una rica cena que nos mandaron Lita y Andrew cuando pase por allí hoy….

Serena besó a Darien, no debió haber desconfiado de él… Jamás debió hacerlo…

Una vez terminada la cena, con los platos lavados y todo ordenado, decidieron recostarse a mirar televisión en su alcoba, puesto que mañana seria un día bastante largo, debían relajarse lo máximo posible… Por suerte a Darien le habían dado el día libre en el trabajo, en realidad como Kenji era su jefe, y también estaba invitado a la fiesta de Mina no fue muy difícil, puesto que él también debía arreglarse…

Ambos se quedaron dormidos no sin antes desearse las buenas noche y dirigirse unos Te Amo de lo más cariñosos….

………………….

La mañana amaneció bañada por un maravilloso sol… prometía ser un día maravilloso… Puesto que a las 7 debían estar en la Iglesia, Serena aprovecho para estar relajada el máximo de tiempo posible, aunque en realidad no pudo llevarlo muy a cabo… Entre arreglar su vestido, planchar la ropa de Darien, preparar el almuerzo, porque algo debían comer, luego que bañarse para que el pelo se le pudiera secar e ir a la peluquería, que maquillarse, que las medias no estuvieran rotas, en fin… las mil y una cosas que las mujeres sabemos que podemos hacer en 15 minutos un día antes y siempre esperamos hasta el ultimo momento…

Por su parte Darien había acudido a Yaten, porque lo había llamado desesperado, necesitaba ayuda con las ultimas preparaciones del salón, y con los votos que debería decirle a Mina en la boda. Se fue un poco afligido de la casa, dejando a su damita en su condición con miles de cosas que hacer, pero sabia que Serena entendería y que ella era capaz de hacerlo todo, aunque aun así no dejo de llamarla al menos 6 veces por hora, para saber que se encontraba bien…

Llegadas las 3 de la tarde Serena se había encaminado a la peluquería, quería algo sencillo, no lo había echo ella por el simple motivo de que le encantaba que en la peluquería le pusieran ese Spry en el pelo llamado "Laca" con lo cual el cabello quedaba en su posición al menos por mas tiempo que un peinado común… a las 5 ya estaba de regreso en la casa, y encontró a Darien en la ducha, sin pensarlo dos veces, se despojo de su jardinerito, y se fue a meter con él…

Al principio Darien se asustó pues no había escuchado la puerta de la casa abrirse o cerrarse tras la entrada de Serena y tampoco había escuchado la puerta del baño… Al descorrer las cortinas, Serena recorrió con total y completa lujuria el cuerpo de aquel hombre, que desde hacia tanto tiempo estaba junto a ella… Aquellos músculos a los que se aferraba, aquel abdomen en el cual dormía, su miembro de lo mas apetecible, su espalda su cabello, sus muslos, todo en el la hacia volverse loca… Ni hablar que las mismas sensaciones producía ella en aquel hombre, a pesar de que ella llevaba una gorra de baño en el pelo para que no se le estropeara su peinado, ahora miraba como la mujer se adentraba en la bañera, (no sin su ayuda) para posicionar sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas, y tocarlo en los labios con en el mas tierno de los besos…

Esta vez no dejaron que la pasión los abrumara porque tenían un compromiso… Así que con suaves caricias se bañaron mutuamente, y al terminar ya secos se cambiaron…

Darien no se había equivocado con el vestido, a pesar de haberla visto el día anterior con el, Serena con su apenas notable maquillaje, y su peinado relucía como una estrella nueva en el firmamento de la noche… Recorrió a esa mujer con los ojos, comenzando por debajo, donde sus uñas llevaban un color platinado suave, subiendo por sus pies que estaban mantenidos en unas hermosas sandalias negras, que llevaban unas correas ajustables que subían por sus piernas, terminando justo un poco antes de la rodilla, y subiendo apenas unos 5 centímetros para ya encontrarse con el ruedo del vestido negro, con el bolado hasta llegar a la cintura, donde la cinta de color plateado se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de Serena, le hacia denotar su pequeña pancita y subía por sus pechos, donde se podía ver un pequeño pero atrevido escote con aquellos destellos plateados, para luego terminar en dos tiras finísimas negras con plateado, y un hermoso escote en la parte trasera del vestido que mostraba la delicada piel de aquel espécimen. Su cabello recogido en una coleta y sus pendientes en forma de luna, le daban el toque final a aquella bella criatura…

El tampoco se quedaba atrás, puede ser algo trivial narrar la vestimenta de un hombre, pero tratándose del marido, Serena no perdía detalle del mismo, sus zapatos tan bien lustrados y aquel pantalón negro que le quedaban como anillo al dedo, subir por aquella deliciosa cintura y encontrarse con aquella camisa blanca marcando sus pectorales, aquel saco negro que lo hacia ver como todo un caballero, y ni hablar del detalle de la rosa en el bolsillo del saco, subir por el mas delicioso cuello que jamás hubiera probado, y encontrarse con el motivo de su perdición, aquella boca, tan masculina tan llena de deseo y de placer, sus ojos, los zafiros de su vida, para ella no existía otro sol por las mañanas que aquellos ojos celestes, llenos de paz y de amor, aquellos contenedores de mares, aquel azul que hacia que el cielo fuera insignificante… y su pelo, la locura de sus manos, lo que primero saben alcanzar sus manos por la mañanas, aquello que en cuanto tiene un minuto se desvive por acariciar, asique como muere por el roce de sus labios…

Ente tanto y tanto un beso robado se hacia sonar por la habitación, mientras terminaban de prepararse… viendo a su mujer así vestida, a Darien le entro a picar el bichito de la excitación…

Pero ya eran las 6:30 y no había tiempo para dejarse llevar como tantas veces lo habían echo….

**D**_ Mi reina estas lista

Se hizo escuchar Darien desde el baño mientras cepillaba su boca….

**S** _Hago lo mismo que tu y ya estoy

Dicho esto entro en el baño y abrazo a su hombre por la cintura, este ya habiendo terminado su tarea, se dio vuelta y beso a aquella hermosa mujer.. Luego la dio vuelta y quedo el abrazado a su cintura mientras ella lavaba sus dientes…

**D**_ Te amo Serena

**S**_ Y T!%/ie&

**D**_ QUE????

Serena escupió el resto de pasta dental de su boca, y ya terminado se dio vuelta, beso a Darien y le dijo

**S**_ Yo también, con todo mi ser…

Una sonrisa por parte de Darien y un beso por parte de Serena y asi salieron camino a la primer boda, la de Mina y Yaten….

……………………………..........................................________________S&D__________________..............................................................

El 29 de Junio se había acercado y Serena ya estaba en la puerta de sus ultimas semanas de embarazo, hoy era la boda de Nicolas y Rei, y esta vez ya no podría lucir un vestido puesto que aunque sus 9 meses de embarazo le dejaban una hermosa pancita formada, no quiso siquiera hacer el intento de buscar uno a su medida, sino que Sere se conformo con una pollera de color rosado y una remerita blanca, con bolado, unas chatitas blancas puesto que ya no podía usar zapatos de tacón porque sus pies se hinchaban y no quería arriesgarse a estar incomoda… Darien como siempre con su porte de caballero, luciendo una simple camisa y un pantalón de vestir… no quiso exagerar con su vestuario puesto que no quería ser mas que su princesa y deseaba acompañarla en todo, en realidad últimamente sí que la estaba acompañando…

*Flash Back*

_S_ Amor, hoy tengo mi cita con la doctora, haremos la última ecografía del embarazo para saber si la bebe esta en la posición correcta para que el mes que viene pueda nacer ya por parto normal… Me acompañas?_

_D_ de verdad piensas que me tienes que hacer esa pregunta? Además quiero ir para preguntarle algo a la doctora…_

_Ya en el consultorio los papas emocionados veían a su hijita por ultima vez en la pantalla antes de verla en vivo y en directo…_

_Doctora_ Bueno papis, me alegro haberlos podido acompañar durante todo este tiempo… Ya solo queda el ultimo paso… están emocionados?_

_Ambos secaron sus lágrimas, como lo hacían en cada sesión.. Se besaron y contestaron afirmativamente…_

_D_ Quisiera preguntarle doctora… estos meses de gestación, como usted lo predijo, Sere tuvo muchos cambios de humor repentinamente (serena se sonrojo y pidió disculpas por lo bajo) pero lo que me sorprende es que ella no ha tenido ningún antojo, y sin embargo yo me a he pasado comiendo helados, chocolates , bombones, todo lo que a mi princesa le gusta, y el café que es lo que tanto me gustaba a mi ha sido dejado de lado…. No entiendo porque?_

_Doctora_ verá joven Darien, muchas veces cuando los matrimonios están conectados muy fuertemente tanto en lo físico como en lo espiritual y el embarazo se lleva con el amor mas grande del mundo, no es la mujer quien lleva los síntomas sino el hombre, por eso quizá si Serena comía algo que a ti no te gustaba, acababas vomitando o mal del estomago a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de ella, ¿eso te sucedió?_

_D_ Si creo que fue el día que Serena comió moras, y yo sinceramente no las puedo ni ver que me dan nauseas_

_S_ Pero eso es bueno, me refiero a que el lleve los síntomas y yo no?_

_Doctora_ tu dime… has pasado un buen embarazo? (serena confirmo) entonces fue bueno para ti y no tan bueno para Darien… jajajajaja pero al menos estoy segura de que esa niña crecerá en un hogar maravillosamente amoroso y cálido… Nos veremos en un mes Serena o quizá antes!!! Mucha Suerte!!!_

*Fin flash Back*

Era verdad este ultimo tiempo, Darien estaba mas atento a las necesidades de Serena, pero sobre todo era el quien padecía las "consecuencias" por llamarlo de alguna manera, de estar embarazados….

Las bodas de las chicas habían sido maravillosas, tanto la de Mina y Yaten, como la de Amy y Taiki en donde todo estaba decorado de azul, El de Lita y Andrew donde Serena le dio todo el gusto bueno a toda la comida preparada por ellos mismos, se había comido todo… aún así, a pesar de comer de todo, había engordado solamente lo que la doctora le había dicho que era 1 kg por mes… Esta vez era el turno de Rei y Nicolas, la decoración en roja era maravillosa…. En la iglesia Rei sorprendió a todas, ya que en vez de casarse con el típico vestido de largo de blanco, había escogido un vestido que le llegaba poco antes de las rodillas, bien pegado al cuerpo, y rojo… y de la cintura salía un tul (NA: Tul es la tela que cubre el rostro de las novias en las bodas) rojo que hacia terminar el vestido en el piso! Y Nicolas un smoking color blanco… A pesar del impacto que causaba al verlos por primera vez, había que reconocer que la originalidad de Rei era absoluta… Porque al llegar al salón el tul había desaparecido, dejando el simple vestido a la vista con lo confortabilidad de movimientos… Luego de recibir a los novios y que comieran el plato principal, llego el momento de bailar el vals… Como siempre primero los novios y luego las pareja de hombres y mujeres, asique cuando fue su turno, Rei bailo con Darien y Serena con Nicolas…

Terminados los cinco minutos de baile que tenían concedidos puesto que había familiares y amigos que también deseaban bailar, regresaron a la mesa… Eran las 11:30 de la noche… Ya estaba por llegar el segundo plato…

**Serena_** Darien necesito ir al baño mi amor…

**Mina**_ Yo te acompaño Sere y así me retoco un poco el maquillaje

**Darien**_ Ten cuidado por favor.. Mina ayúdala que con su pancita no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo sola

**Amy**_ Yo también voy… Lita vienes?

**Lita** _No Amy disculpa, tengo que ir a la cocina para asegurarme que estén haciendo todo bien…

Serena no aguantaba más…asique como pudo corrió con Mina al baño…

Mina ayudo a Serena y luego se dedico a volver a delinear sus ojos, que de tanto llanto se había borrado, a retocar sus pestañas y a poner un poco mas de brillo labial… Amy a su vez se lavaba la cara y se ponía tan solo un poco de delineador y brillo…

**Serena** _Alguna me puede ayudar a levantarme?

**Mina**_ Ahí voy amiga

Mina estaba terminando de ponerse su labial cuando…

**Serena**_ Ayyyyyyyyyyy

**Amy**_ Que pasa Serena?

**Serena**_ No me siento bien, me duele....

Las chicas ayudaron a Serena a que se levantara pero ella solo logro recostarse en la pared del baño y pedir por Darien… Ni hablar más Mina salió corriendo mientras Amy le iba indicando que hacer, puesto que ya estaba avanzada en su estudio de medicina…

Darien conversaba animadamente con Taiki, Yaten, Seiya y Andrew cuando la vio… La Rubia corría por todo el salón llamando la atención de Darien… Rei la vio desde su mesa pero pensó que era otro simple escándalo de la extrovertida Mina… la vio llegar a la mesa y decirle algo a Darien, quien automáticamente se levanto de su silla y corrió al baño.... MOMENTO… corrió al baño de DAMAS..... ¡¡¡¡SERENA!!!! automáticamente se levanto de la silla y fue corriendo al baño, mientras vio que Mina ahora salía en busca de Lita… El baño era un espacio algo reducido para seis personas…

**Serena** _Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Amy**_ respira Serena, respira, relájate… inhala, exhala…

**Darien _**SERENA!!! Que sucede???? Te duele??? Cada cuanto son las contracciones Amy…

**Amy**_ Cada 6 Darien…

**Mina**_ WIIIIIIIII SEREMOS TIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rei**_ MINA CONTRÓLATE!!!...... Darien tienes que llevarla al hospital YAAAAAAA

**Lita**_ Vamos te ayudo a levantar a Serena para que la cargues y busquemos tu auto

Lita ayudo a Darien a levantar a Serena del piso y a tomarla en sus brazos… Serena enrosco los brazos en el cuello de Darien, mientras el la sostenía con una mano en la cintura y la otra bajo las piernas… Asi salieron los 6 del baño mientras la multitud los comenzaba a mirar, y los mas allegados a la pareja comprendían el motivo del apuro… Darien no podía manejar puesto que Serena lo necesitaba con el… asique quien mejor que una corredora como Haruka para llegar en el momento exacto al hospital.. Darien obligo a las chicas (Lita, Amy, Mina, Unazuki, Hotaru, Michiru e incluida la propia Rei) a permanecer en la fiesta y el casamiento, después de todo no podían hacer nada por ella, y rogo a los esposos de las mencionadas que no las dejaran venir al hospital hasta el momento en el que el casamiento terminara o al siguiente día…

Haruka saco el auto de Darien del estacionamiento y los llevó hasta hospital donde atendían a Serena… Serena producía muecas de dolor de cuando en cuando…

Al llegar encontraron a su doctora firmando los papeles de la recepción, le tocaba hacer guardia esos días… No se sorprendió al ver entrar a Serena y a Darien porque es normal que los embarazos se adelanten algunos días…

Ya en la habitación, la doctora le pidió a Darien que se retirara que ya podría entrar en unos minutos a cuidar de su esposa, hasta el momento del parto… Conectaron a Serena a unos aparatos que median los latidos del corazón de la bebe, y le colocaron suero… Luego le permitieron entrar a Darien… Serena tenia 7 de dilatación solo tres mas y acabaría por nacer su pequeña hija… Darien entro a abrazar a su pequeña mujer, que ahora padecía de calambres en el estómago o así creía Darien que se sentía… Darien aguanto las uñas de Serena en el brazo, y la fuerza de su princesa mientras se agarraba a él…

**D**_ Eres una mujer muy fuerte mi princesa… Mi reina, eres el amor de mi vida…

Serena no podía contestar, por momentos se calmaba pero luego era todo el mismo dolor…

Recién a las 3:30 de la mañana del día 30 de Junio Serena dio a luz a una pequeña niña, a la que ya sabían nombrarían Rini…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Todavia queda un capítulo!!!!!_

_Pero igualmente desde ya quiero agrdecer a todos ustedes por los reviews y por su dedicasión a seguir esta historia... Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado... _

_Los agradecimientos serán en el proximo capitulo pero igualmente desde ya GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME!!!  
_


	26. Capítulo XXVI: Nuestro Aniversario

_Nota: Sailor Moon es una historia que no me pertenece, solo he hecho una continuación, todos los derechos sobre Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**Capítulo 26: Nuestro aniversario**

Un año más ha pasado, la pequeña Rini ya comienza a dar sus primeros pasitos y sus primeras palabras…

**Serena**_ Darien ya deja de molestarla que no puedo hacerla dormir

Decía Serena intentando hacerla dormir a la pequeña Rini, pero Darien le hacia morisquetas, de un lado a otro, mientras que cada vez que cambiaba de hombro le daba un beso a la apuesta mama…

**Darien**_ Ya dámela a mi, que hare que se duerma conmigo

Darien toma a Rini en sus brazos, y si inevitablemente luego de unos 15 minutos queda dormida sobre los brazos de su papa, quien la recuesta en la cuna, para alcanzar a Serena que ha salido a sentarse en el sillón del jardín…

Serena miraba las estrellas, aún recordaba aquella visita de Plutón

*Flash back*

_Plut_ Mi querida Futura Reina Serenity el futuro a cambiado… _

_Serena_ A que te refieres Plut? Que ha sucedido en el futuro?_

_Plut_ Mira solo puedo darte algo de información, porque ahora que el futuro ah cambiado y tú ya no lo conoces no puedo darte esa información…_

_Darien_ Plut habla ya… que ha sucedido?...._

_Como Plut no contestaba Darien se impaciento_

_Darien_ Maldita sea que pasara? No será algo que tenga que ver con mi hija verdad? HABLA PLUTON TE LO ORDENA TU FUTURO REY_

_Plut_ Ese es el problema mi querido Darien…ustedes ya no son los reyes de Tokio de cristal… De echo… la utopía de Tokio de Cristal ya no existe…._

_Serena_ Que dices Plut??? Que Paso???_

_Plut_ Simplemente que derrotaste a Orión antes de tiempo y a Andrómeda… Orión había sido quien había conseguido congelar la tierra cuando trabajaba con Blackmoon, como sabemos la familia Blackmoon ya ha sido derrotada y ahora también Orión, por lo tanto Tokio sigue siendo el Tokio que conocemos y ustedes vivirán como una familia normal… Así como el resto de las Sailors Scouts… claro que esta que igualmente yo no puedo reunirme con ustedes… pero en fin… era eso…._

_Serena y Darien esbozaron ambos iguales sonrisas, eso significaba que podrían tener vidas normales, que era lo que siempre habían soñado…._

_Normales…_

*Fin Flashback*

Darien se había acercado a Serena apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de ella, para luego sentarse a su lado…

**Darien** _Se ha dormido…

**Serena**_ Y yo que me preguntaba porque Rini fue molesta conmigo cuando acudió a nuestra época… Eso es porque TÚ, papa baboso, la mimas demasiado… Por eso ella te quiere mas que a mi…

**Darien**_ No digas esas cosa Serena, ella nos ama a los dos por igual, al igual que tú nos amas por igual y lo mismo yo que las amo por igual

**Serena**_ en realidad yo la amo mas a ella, a ti eh dejado de amarte

Serena no era buena haciendo bromas porque reía en seguida, pero igualmente así no pudo contenerse ante la cara de sorpresa y congojo de Darien

**S**_ Vamos, vamos era chiste Señor Chiba… (dijo soltando una carcajada)

**D**_ Con que chiste Señora Chiba…. Ya vera…

Serena comenzó a correr por el jardín mientras Darien corría tras ella… Cuando por fin la encontró, la agarro por la cintura y comenzando con sus coquillas la dejo tirada en el piso retorciéndose de las carcajadas….

Darien termino con las cosquillas, para darle un dulce, y tierno beso… Serena había quedado debajo de Darien y este la miraba con aquellos ojos que hasta el final de sus días serían su perdición….

**S**_ Feliz Aniversario mi amor

**D**_ Feliz Aniversario mi Reina….

Un beso apasionado los hizo estremecer… Hacia mucho tiempo que estaban juntos pero jamás se había apagado ese amor y esa pasión mutua….

Se sentaron esta vez en el pasto a tomar un poco de su champagne preferido que Darien había ido a buscar en la cocina, por la ocasión de su aniversario….

Mientras tomaban sus copas y brindaban, no pudieron dejar de sonreír, sabían todo lo que habían pasado en este tiempo, y sabían cuanto habían deseado una vida normal… Pensaron en las chicas, Mina embarazada… Amy con su carrera, Rei atormentando a Nicolas, y Lita casi por dar a luz a su primer hijo…. Estaban todas tan felices, y ellos mismos eran felices… Disfrutaban de un amor pleno, y un mundo en paz… Ahora todo sería perfecto…

Darien comenzó a besar a Serena, la pasión lo carcomía así como a ella… Los besos se hacían sentir, y las caricias recorrían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, desatando aquellas emociones que ahora deben luchar por controlar….

Cuando la lujuria comienza a apoderarse de sus cuerpos, se oye un llanto proveniente de la casa…

**D**_ ay no!!!

Darien derrotado porque sabe que de esta no hay salvación guarda sus motivos para otra noche…

**S**_ Hay sí señor chiba… junte todo que yo iré por ella

….

Serena entro en la habitación

**Rini**_ Mami, mami

**S**_ Shhh, shhh aca estoy Pequeña Dama, aca estoy…

**Rini**_ mamiiiiiiiii

**D**_ Que le pasa a mi princesita….

Dijo Darien que ya había guardado todo y estaba ya con la camisa desabrochada, preparándose para dormir

**S**_ Ve mi cielo… ahora te alcanzo en la cama…

**Rini**_ mami

Rini no paraba de sollozar, sería mejor que se calmara porque le haría mal…

**S**_ Que te parece si por hoy duermes con nosotros?

**Rini**_ Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Serena llevo a Rini a tomar un vasito con agua, y la llevo a su habitación, Darien ya estaba en bóxers, y recibió con los brazos abiertos a su hijita con el… Serena aprovecho que Darien estaba hamacando a la niña para hacerla dormir, para cambiarse ella, y recostarse junto a ellos…

Serena estaba muy cansada… Entre el trabajo que le daba la casa, y el trabajo de que le daba la niña estaba agotada… Por lo que se quedo dormida… Darien Miro a Rini para comprobar que estaba plácidamente dormida, y le acaricio aquellos pelos rosados…. Dándole un beso en la frente… Y al mirar a su bella mujer, se dio cuenta que aquel angelito de cabellos dorados estaba profundamente dormida… Le encantaba observarla dormir… Tenia todo lo que siempre había deseado…. Una familia… Su mujer, era la criatura mas bella de todo el universo, y el se sentía muy dichoso de tenerla a su lado… Y había sido ella quien le había dado a su hija… Dios era muy feliz… beso el rostro de la mujer… y se recostó sobre su costado derecho, pasando su brazo hacia la cadera de mujer, abrazándola, a la vez que con su manos libre tapaba también a la niña que se encontraba en medio de ellos…

Ya no pedía más, se sentía mas que feliz… Era indescriptible esa sensación de saber que estaba junto a los amores de su vida, su mujer y su hija…

Y así se durmió… sabiendo que los gritos de la niña por la mañana serian tanto su bendición como su reloj despertador… y así empezaría un nuevo día junto a ellas dos, las razones de su existir…

…………………………………………………………………………………….

GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE TIEMPO!!!!!! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!!!! DE CORAZON QUE COMIENZEN EXELENTEMENTE ESTE AÑO 2009 Y QUE SEAN MUY FELICES!!!


	27. Epilogo: Agradecimientos!

Muchisimas Gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad me encanta saber que siguen ahi. Dejenme decirles que yo tambien leo muchisimas historias aqui en fanfiction y me encantan mucho.

Algo de mi: soy alguien muy soñadora, asique si sientes algo medio loco en la historia disculpen mi imaginacion, que ultimamente me esta matando. Me hace soñar cosas raras pero maravillosas que luego trato de plasmar aqui.

Llegamos al final de la historia. Fue rapido no?.. Que puedo decir, deje salir mi inspiracion cuando me sentaba en la pc, quiza muchas veces....

Puede que la haya subido demasiado rapido pero bueno, asi estaba mi imaginacion, a veces corria y simplemente me encantaba subirla para que ustedes pudieran disfrutarla...

De verdad muchas gracias a quienes me acompañaron siempre! y a quienes sigan leyendo esta historia!!

No sera la unica que salga de esta cabezita loca....

De echo ya escribi un One Shot que pronto subire, digo pronto porque ya esta terminado y solo estoy calmando mis ansias para no subirla YA!!!

Bueno agradecimientos especiales:::

gracias a ti mi querida Luz: yumi_kamagatha que desde un principio estuviste ahi... Amiga mia, princesa gracias por estar siempre, y espero que todo salga bien....

Gracias a:

mariaelena83

julimoon

usa-ko555chiva

Divissima Moon

Cherrie SA

marya114

sailormoon4ever

pichicoy

Maisa

CelinaLeiva

Patty Ramirez de Chiba

liebende Lesung

Zhikiaadaa

mirta serena

CHIBIUSA 87

Dieter-shun

serena ramos

miadharu28

Katabrecteri

Gracias a quienes hicieron de esta historia parte de sus favoritos:

Estrela Polar

Katabrecteri

Nathyot

PIGUY

Patty Ramirez de Chiba

Zhikiaadaa

alexmorales

cristy19

harucino

julimoon

liebende Lesung

marya114

miadharu28

mirta serena

pichicoy

sailorgisselle

yumi kamagatha

Gracias a quienes la agregaron con alertas:

Patty Ramirez de Chiba

alexmorales

liebende Lesung

miadharu28

serena ramos

yumi kamagatha

TERMINO MUY CONTENTA SE LOS ASEGURO

a pesar de no tener tantos reviews les aseguro, que nunca crei si quiera que pudiera llegar a donde llegue....

Espero que les guste el final!!!

Sin mas

Eternamente Agradecida

Tatiana


End file.
